Life with twins
by Burnbee
Summary: Almost a year after 'Life after Freddy', Mike, Foxy, and their children are living life to the fullest. their lives couldn't be better, until Mike gets some news that changes everything. Foxy helps him through it, then decides, he really loves Mike and their kids, and pops the question. will Mike say yes? rated for language, sex, and some gore. Read on DA link on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Mike snored as he and Foxy lay sleeping in bed. a sudden cry had them both jerking awake. Mike groaned.  
"I've got'em." Foxy said getting up.  
"you sure?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and headed for the babies. Dylan and Vixy were wide eye'd and ready to get up. Foxy smiled tiredly at the two and changed their diapers. they babbled and cooed at him. Foxy smiled at them and sat them on the floor. they were almost a year old, but neither had said a word or walked a step. they got around just fine with crawling and Foxy didn't see anything wrong with that, but Mike was worried.  
"hey now, leave yer mom alone." Foxy chuckled catching Dylan. Vixy giggled at Foxy, sitting on Mike's chest. Mike smiled.  
"hey baby girl." Mike smiled.  
"sorry Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded sitting up.  
"it's alright." Mike smiled. "oh, they have a check up today." Mike called as he walked into the bathroom.  
"ye gonna ask'em why they ain' walkin' an talkin'?" Foxy ask.  
"yeah. you know how worried I am that they actually hurt the babies." Mike sighed. Foxy nodded and kissed Mike's forehead.  
"m'worried to. but they'll run some tests and then they'll tell us okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike nodded, and Foxy wiped his tears. "it'll all be alright love." Foxy smiled reassuringly. Mike nodded.  
"I know. c'mon, lets get them ready to go." Mike said. Foxy nodded and went for some clothes for the babies. "hey, grab the really nice ones. the ones Vada picked out." Mike said.  
"not puttin' me daughter in a dress." Foxy said. Mike pouted.  
"she's a girl she's supposed to wear dresses." Mike replied.  
"she's me little girl and I love her, but the only time she's going to wear a dress is if she wants to. when she makes the choice. we aren' forcin' them to do nothin'." Foxy said. Mike got a feeling, a feeling he only got when Foxy was either talking from personal experiance or his past. he knew it was Foxy accidently or purposely telling him he really didn't want to talk about it. he peaked into the room and looked at Foxy, he seemed to be fighting his anxiety. Mike went to say something but Foxy shook his head and went back to look for them some clothes. Mike bit his lip and went back to the babies. he was curious but he knew Foxy would tell him eventually. he always told him. like when he'd laughed at him for getting ice cream on his nose and Foxy had blown up on him. it'd taken a little bit, but Foxy had come back and explained. he was always sorry for something, even if he didn't do it or didn't even know what Mike was talking about, but after years of taking the blame for everything, it was probably just instinct. his instinct was to survive and if he wanted to survive in the pizzeria, he had to take the blame. Mike stopped asking if he did it and started asking him to fix whatever it was if he saw it was wrong.  
"fuck! Vixy get out of that!" Mike exclaimed running over to her. he pulled her out of the trash. he sighed and shook his head. "okay baby. let's get you two in a bath." Mike smiled. he put them both in the bathtub and smiled as they played. he turned to grab the soap and when he turned back he nearly dropped the bottle. Dylan hide climbed out of the tub and was now standing beside him. "Dy-Dylan? did you just... walk over here?" Mike ask.  
"well, stumbled actually." Foxy replied coming in behind him. Mike looked at him. "I've been workin' with them while yer at work. Vixy can walk too." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled at him.  
"now I thought you weren't worried?" Mike ask.  
"but, I know yer worried." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him and kissed his cheek then scooped Dylan up and put him back in the bathtub. "I've been workin' with them on talkin', Dylan knows how, he jus' doesn'. Vixy... she jus' won' talk." Foxy said. "if ye get down and work with Dylan for a bit eventually he'll tell ye to go away 'cause he's tired, but Vixy doesn' seem to understand... could she be deaf?" Foxy ask. Mike frowned.  
"Vixy." Mike called. Vixy looked up at him then back to her toys. "she's not deaf she heard me just fine. maybe she just, is too shy to talk like you get sometimes." Mike said. Mike chuckled at Foxy's light pink blush and his deep growl.  
"I don' get shy. I jus' don' loike talkin' to people." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled as he bathed their kids. "alright, c'mer kiddo." Foxy smiled, scooping Dylan up. he giggled and Foxy carried him to the living room to dress him. "ye better not pee on me again." Foxy huffed softly diapering his son. Dylan just cooed. he quickly dressed his son and watched him toddle and crawl around. Mike brought Vixy out, dressed and ready to go.  
"c'mon. lets go a head and head out." Mike said. Foxy nodded and scooped up Dylan. he put Dylan in his carseat, which he reinforced with titanium and steel. he'd done the same to Vixy's, claiming that he just wanted them safe.  
*doctors office*  
they got them to the doctors office and ask about Vixy. they doctor, Henry, ran every test he could, but the results were all negative.  
"she's a perfectly normal happy baby, even if she is a little tiny for her age." Dr. Henry said. Mike narrowed his eye's, but Foxy layd a hand on his shoulder.  
"so they're both a little small. Mike an I arn' really all that big either." Foxy shrugged. Dr. Henry nodded.  
"now, Dylan over here is quiet a big man. he's eight pounds over weight. you should get that under control before he becomes obese." Dr. Henry said.  
"he's a baby!" Mike hissed.  
"your never too young to become obese. he's already on his way. you should take better care of your kids, or your going to be the reason one is obese and the other is anorexic. I should call child services..." Dr. Henry said.  
"alright thats it!" Mike hissed and punched him hard in the face. "just because you have a medical degree doesn't mean you have the right to tell me that as parents you think that we aren't fit! you have no idea what the hell your talking about! they just fucking started walking! so he's a little chubby, it's baby fat! he'll grow out of it! so she's a little skinny, have you seen her dad!? he's a fucking stick! so don't you dare tell me I'm not fucking caring for my kids you stupid fatass bastard!" Mike shouted at him. he picked up his children and left, Foxy following behind.  
"uh, Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"stupid punkass doctor thinks he can tell me how to raise my fucking kids." Mike growled. Foxy, though he too was upset about the doctor was confused as to why Mike was so angry. he watched Mike curiously for a bit, while letting him cool down, before asking.  
"why does it make ye so angry? I mean, I'm upset 'bout it too but yer so... angry." Foxy ask confusedly.  
"because I just am." Mike growled. Foxy's ears drooped slightly and he nodded. he didn't reply, just kept driving quietly until one of the babies started to cry. "it's okay ye two we're almost home." Foxy said. they continued to cry until Foxy got them out of their carseats. Mike just sat and stared angrly out the window Foxy sighed softly and carried them inside. he put them down and grabbed his cell phone, that Mike had gotten him for Christmas. it was a cheap Iphone but Foxy really didn't use it much. he didn't use voice recognition, as his accent made it hard for the program to understand. "child services." Foxy muttered typing it in. his eye's widened and his jaw dropped as he read what it was. "they can' take our kids!" Foxy exclaimed. now he knew why Mike was so mad. he looked out the window, Mike was still in the car, but his door was open now. Foxy shook his head and changed his kids before turning on a cartoon and heading to make lunch. he looked down when he felt something on his leg. "go watch tv Dylan." Foxy said softly.  
"da?" Dylan ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah, I'm yer dad, now go watch tv." Foxy said.  
"ma?" Dylan ask.  
"no, dad." Foxy replied. Dylan blinked and stared up at him.  
"da." Dylan said.  
"yes?" Foxy ask.  
"da." Dylan replied. Foxy rolled his eye's and shook his head.  
"alright. back to the livin' room with ye." Foxy said, scooping Dylan up and bringing him back in. he sighed. "now where did Vixy go?" Foxy muttered. "Vixy!" Foxy called looking in her favorite hiding spots. "Vixy come to daddy sweetheart." Foxy said. he sighed in relief when he found her sleeping in her room. he smiled and gently scooped her up, putting her in her bed. he heard the door open and went back to the living room. Mike closed the door, muttering to himself. Foxy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and headed back into the kitchen. he wasn't afraid of Mike, he was afraid Mike would leave if he said something. he was afraid Mike would pack up their kids and leave, taking his love with him, and leaving Foxy all alone. Foxy didn't want to be alone again. Mike stormed through the kitchen and Foxy watched him.  
"what the hell are you staring at?" Mike hissed. Foxy's ears drooped and he flinched back. okay, so he was a little afriad of Mike, but it wasn't really Mike he was afraid of, it was his anger. he was afraid of his anger, mainly when it turned towards him. Mike glared at him. "go do something fucking useful!" Mike hissed. Foxy, on instinct, scrambled back flinching, ducking down and covering his head. he trembled slightly, his tail trimbling like a pups between his legs.  
"I-I'm sorry." Foxy choked. Mike suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and his ears drooped. he knelt beside Foxy, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, but Foxy jumped up, in his terrified trance, and ran for safety, locking himself in their room and then in ther closet.  
"I-I'm sorry." Foxy cried softly. "I-I'll behave." Foxy whimpered. Mike watched him go and his heart throbed at Foxy's terrified whimper. Mike leaned against the door and tried to hear, Foxy's words made his heart hurt, badly.  
"Foxy? love?" Mike ask softly. Dylan walked over to his mother.  
"mama?" Dylan ask. Mike picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Foxy? baby open the door please?" Mike ask. Foxy whimpered. Mike put Dylan down. "go play with your sister baby." Mike said. he kissed his head and grabed the key. Mike unlocked the door and walked in. "baby?" Mike ask. Foxy curled up tighter.  
"I-I won' d-do it again." Foxy whimpered. Mike opened the closet door and walked in. he knelt down huggin Foxy tightly.  
"please, I'm sorry Foxy." Mike said. Foxy flinched in his hold.  
"I-I'm so-sorry." Foxy whimpered. Mike held tighter.  
"it's not your fault love. it's mine." Mike soothed. he kissed Foxy's head and held him tightly. he hadn't meant to send Foxy into another anxiety attack. he reached into Foxy pocket, pulling out his medicine. "here. here baby take this." Mike said. Foxy whimpered as Mike pushed it into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. Mike held Foxy gently, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. after about thirty minutes he felt Foxy relax. "I'm sorry love. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't mean to send you into a attack." Mike said softly. Foxy's trembling slowly stopped and he nodded slightly. he sniffled slightly. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry they want to take our kids away." Mike said. Foxy nodded silently against his shoulder. "are you alright love?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded quietly. Mike knew it would be ahile before Foxy would talk, it always was. he'd started carrying his medicine with him when Bonnie accidently sent him into an attack and he was almost hit by a car. Mike helpped him stand. "come on Foxy. why don't lay down for bit okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and curled up into a ball on the bed. Mike handed him his pills and kissed his head, heading back to take care of their kids.  
"mama?" Dylan ask. Mike picked him up. "dada?" Dylan ask.  
"daddy's okay. he's right in there buddy. why don't you go make him feel better baby?" Mike said. Dylan nodded and toddled into the bed room.  
"dada?" Dylan said softly. Foxy opened his eye's and looked down. he scooped up his son and kissed his head. "dada?" Dylan ask. Foxy smiled at him.  
"hey buddy." Foxy said softly. Mike smiled hearing Foxy. Mike carried Vixy in,and layd with the other two on the bed.  
"I'm sorry Foxy." Mike said again.  
"it's alright Mikey. it happens." Foxy replied. Mike leaned over and kissed him deeply. Foxy smiled and kissed him back. he nuzzled their noses together then yelped. "ouch! Dylan." Foxy yelpped. he moved Dylan off him and curled up. Mike winced.  
"baby?" Mike ask.  
"I'm fine... it jus' hurts." Foxy muttered.  
"want some ice love?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"no I'm fine." Foxy muttered, stretching out slightly. "they can' take our kids away. I won' let'em." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"I won't either." Mike replied. Foxy smiled and cuddled his kids.  
"I love ye guys." Foxy said, hugging the three tightly. Mike giggled and kissed his nose as there was a knock on the door. Foxy muttered and got up.  
"dada! dada!" Dylan whimpered, reaching up. Foxy smiled and picked him up. he carried him to the door and opened it.  
"hi untle Fozy!" Aaron giggled hugging his leg.  
"hey. Aaron." Foxy chuckled and patted his head. Bonnie waived.  
"hey Foxy. hope you don't mind us dropping by, but Aaron wanted to see his cousins." Bonnie shrugged. Foxy nodded.  
"hey Mike!" Foxy called. Mike walked out with Vixy.


	2. Chapter 2

"hi untle Mite!" Aaron waived.  
"hey buddy." Mike smiled. he sat Vixy down. she stood up and toddled after him when he walked into the kitchen.  
"hey, they walk now?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded and put Dylan down.  
"Mike's not really in the best of moods today. we're waitin' for the tests results to see if his dad did any damnage to them." Foxy said. "yeah the doctor told us Dylan was too fat and Vixy was too skinny." Foxy muttered. Bonnie frowned.  
"well, the best to you two and the babies." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded. the phone rang and Foxy heard Mike answer it. Foxy looked up at him and stood up.  
"Mike?" Foxy assk walking over to him. Mike hung up the phone.  
"he gave Vixy brain damage. they said she may never talk. they said she's not shy, she's autistic!" Mike cried. Foxy muttered to himself and held him tightly.  
"it's fine Mike. they don' know their head for their ass." Foxy said. Mike pushed away and headed into the bedroom, locking the door. Foxy's ears drooped and he looked at his daughter. she didn't look any different then any other child. so she had a little brain damage, did that make her any different from Dylan? aside from the fact she may never talk, no it didn't. Foxy scooped her up. "watch Dylan for a minute will ye?" Foxy ask. Bonnie nodded and watched Foxy unlock the door and head into the room. he walked over and sat down beside Mike.  
"my dad gave her fucking brain damage!" Mike sobbed. Foxy purred soothingly and nuzzled Mike.  
"s'alright Mike. look at her." Foxy said. Mike sniffled slightly and turned to look at their daughter. "without knowin' that, wouldn' ye say she's jus' loike any other baby? growin' her own way?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly. "then jus' ignore those idiot doctors. so Vixy may never talk, we'll teach her sign languague. so she's goin' to be different, who cares? we're all different. the fact is, knowin' this shouldn' make it no different." Foxy said. Mike sniffled then kissed him deeply, Foxy was surprized but kissed back, pulling Vixy closer. Mike pulled back.  
"your right Foxy. thanks." Mike said. Foxy smiled and nodded, he knew what it felt like to be different, and he wouldn't let it hurt his daughter or his son. FOxy kissed his head.  
"yer welcome Mikey. now go get a shower. ye smell loike depression." Foxy said. Mike laughed softly and headed to get a shower. Foxy could smell Mike's moods and if Mike was sad or angry there was a foul smell that Foxy didn't like, but if he was happy, it was soft sweet smell that Foxy very much enjoyed. Foxy got up and carried Vixy out.  
"is he alright?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded.  
"jus' upset that his dad hurt her." Foxy replied, sitting Vixy on the floor and watching her go off to play. he watched her fondly a moment then sighed. "she'll never talk 'cause of Matthew." Foxy stated. Bonnie seemed shocked, Foxy seemed to trust him with his current secrets, but when it was about his past, he never told Bonnie he always told Chica.  
"oh, I'm sorry." Bonnie said. Foxy shook his head.  
"I wanna know how they can tell. she looks and plays loike other kids, she's not any different. so she can' talk, she's still jus' a baby." Foxy said. Bonnie smiled and nodded.  
"yeah, they said Aarons different. he doesn't learn like other kids. it takes him a little longer. they think he's ADHD." Bonnie said. FOxy raised an eye brow.  
"whats that?" Foxy ask.  
"attention deficit hyperactivity disorder." Bonnie replied.  
"what the hell does that mean?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"it means, he's got too much energy, he's impulsive, and he has a hard time paying attention." Mike replied, walking out while drying his hair. Bonnie thought a moment.  
"yeah, that sounds like him." Bonnie chuckled.  
"I tan fy!" Aaron shouted jumpping off the table.  
"Aaron!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy managed to catch him by the back of his shirt.  
"yes daddy?" Aaron ask. Foxy sat him down.  
"sometimes, I just want to stuff you in a box in the park and leave you for someone else to take care of." Bonnie grumbled.  
"mommy wont let you." Aaron replied sticking out his tongue. Foxy chuckled at them and turned to his kids. he paused.  
"Bonnie, where's Dylan?" Foxy ask.  
"oh he's right... oh." Bonnie said, realizing Dylan wasn't where he'd been a minute a go.  
"Dylan!" Foxy called. he headed for the kitchen.  
"I'll check the play room." Mike muttered and headed down the hall. "Dylan? Dylan where are you?" Mike called. he went to search the bathroom." Dylan! shit!" Mike exclaimed. he raced over to the toddler and pulled him out of the bucket of water. "Dylan? Dylan wake up!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy raced in and dropped to his knee's beside him.  
"get an ambulance." Foxy said. he started CPR while Mike went for the phone. "come on baby boy. wake up." Foxy muttered. he quickly moved his hands when Dylan jerked up coughing up water and crying. Foxy scooped him up and ran to the living room.  
"it's on it's way Foxy!" Mike called. he took Dylan quickly when he saw he was awake. Dylan sobbed into Mike's neck while Foxy got a blanket for him. Mike wrapped it tightly around Dylan, whispering soothing words to him.  
"i-is he okay?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"ambulance is here." Foxy said. Mike nodded heading outside. Foxy grabed Vixy and followed. Bonnie scooped Aaron up and ran him out side.  
"get in the car Aaron." Bonnie said putting him down. Aaron nodded and climbed up into the car. Foxy watched the ambulance take off, his eye's widening. "Foxy, relax." Bonnie said. he handed Foxy his anxiety medicine then buckled Vixy in for him. Foxy nodded dry swallowing his pill then running in for his keys. he came out then jumped in and started the car. "we'll meet you at the hospital." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and gave him a thumbs up, taking off. Bonnie had never seen Foxy so worried before. Foxy drove as fast as he dared to with Vixy in the car. he got there and grabbed her quickly before running inside.  
"where is he?" Foxy ask. Mike looked over at him.  
"they're looking him over now, they're going to give him an xray to make sure you didn't hurt him with the CPR." Mike said. Foxy nodded and kissed him. he held Vixy and Mike tightly in a hug.  
"Mr. Schmidt?" the nurse, Lilly, ask. Mike looked up and smiled taking Dylan back when she held him out. "he's got a few bruised ribs, but he's okay. who did the CPR on him?" Lilly ask. Foxy raised his hand slightly. "we could use a guy like you who can do CPR on a baby without breaking it's ribs." Lilly said.  
"any other time I'd take yer offer, but I think I'm jus' goin' to stay home with me kids for a few days." Foxy said. Lilly nodded.  
"well, when your reassured your babies are fine, please come in." Lilly smiled. Foxy nodded and cuddled his family, kissing Dylans head.  
"dada!" Dylan giggled. Foxy purred softly. Mike leaned back against Foxy's chest.  
"baby gates. we need baby gates." Mike said.  
"really? hadn' noticed." Foxy replied, holding his family. "c'mon. let's go get afew." Foxy said. Mike nodded. they got the baby gates and headed home. once they put the gates up they all four cuddled together on the couch. Foxy held Mike tightly as Mike held the babies. Mike answered his phone.  
"hey Bonnie? yeah Dylans okay. Foxy? yeah he's okay. oh shit! I didn't think about that. thanks Bonnie." Mike said hanging up. he rolled over and faced Foxy. "are you okay? Bonnie said you gotta little worried earlier." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"m'okay. of course I was worried, our son was hurt." Foxy said. Mike nodded and kissed his head. "luckily Bonnie was there to remind me to take that pill." Foxy muttered. Mike nodded and nuzzled him.  
"I'm just glad everyone's okay." Mike said. Foxy nodded, though he seemed to check on the babies constantly even though they were with them. Mike kissed his check. "baby you sure your okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"jus' can' help the anxiety..." Foxy said. Mike nods and kisses his cheek.  
"it's okay love." Mike said. Foxy nuzzled Mike's neck gently. Mike smiled and nuzzled him back. "we should get some sleep." Mike said. Foxy smiled at him and scooped them up. he carried them to their bed and laid them down. he nuzzled against Mike's side. Mike smiled at him as they babies curled between them. Foxy nuzzled their kids, purring happily. Vixy cooed in her sleep and purred, nuzzling closer to Foxy. Dylan cuddled closer to Mike and purred. Mike smiled and pet his ears. Dylan cooed and purred louder. Foxy kissed his head and then kissed Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love our family, love." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled and kissed him back.  
"I do too." Mike replied. Foxy reached into his pocket.  
"I have somethin' to ask ye. I was planin' to do it before ye had the babies but, after I stormed out from the nightmare, I kinda lost it." Foxy said.  
"huh?" Mike ask. Foxy kissed him softly, slipping a ring onto his hand. Mike pulled back surprized and looked down. it was a simple silver band with a heart shaped diamond.  
"Mikey? will ye marry me?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and kissed him.  
"of course I will." Mike smiled. Foxy purred loudly and pulled him closer.  
"m'sorry it's not fancy, I had a better ring but I kinda threw it in an angery rage and Bonnie found it, I told 'im to jus' use it for Chica, 'cause... I was afraid ye'd say no..." Foxy said. Mike kissed his nose gently.  
"it's okay. it doesn't need to be fancy. I'd have said yes even if it was one of those funny little plastic rings." Mike said. Foxy chuckled.  
"really love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"really. I love you so much." Mike smiled. Foxy purred and kissed him deeply. Mike kissed back and yelpped softly when Dylan kicked him.  
"are ye okay love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah he's just got some strong kicks." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"I know he kicked me in the fuckin' crotch when I was teachin' 'im to walk." Foxy said. Mike shook his head and kissed his cheek.  
"let's get some sleep." Mike said. Foxy nodded. they cuddled together and fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Mike woke the next morning and looked around, the babies and Foxy were gone. he sat up.  
"Foxy? Dylan? Vixy?" Mike ask looking around. Foxy poked his head in the room.  
"what's wrong love?" Foxy ask.  
"nothing, I just, you were all gone. what happened?" Mike ask. Foxy frowned.  
"yeah I took Dylan to the doctor cause he was throwin' up. I was gonna wake ye up but ye didn' look too good neither." Foxy said. Mike sat up and he realized he didn't feel to good.  
"god I feel awful." Mike muttered. "is Dylan okay?" Mike muttered. Foxy nodded.  
"he's jus' got a little cold. are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike coughed and nodded.  
"yea-yeah I-I'm okay. just a little sick..." Mike muttered.  
"weathers changin' doctor said that's why he's sick." Foxy said.  
"probably why I am too." Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his forehead.  
"lay back. I'll get ye some soup." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"I gotta get up and head to work." Mike said. he still worked nightshifts at the pizzeria, but he also had a job fixing old animatronics. "we've got to fix the animatronics at Chuckie Cheese." Mike muttered. Foxy narrowed his eye's.  
"the enimies." Foxy growled. Mike rolled his eye's.  
"if it helps their pizza sucks." Mike said. Foxy smiled and kissed his head.  
"be careful. love." Foxy said. Mike nodded and get up. he stumbled slightly but Foxy caught him. "please love if ye don' feel good don' go..." Foxy said. Mike waived him off.  
"I'm okay love." Mike replied. Mike kissed him softly. "i'll be back in a few hours love." Mike said. Foxy nodded and watched him go.  
"I need a job..." Foxy muttered. he'd gotten fired from his last job for being gay. he sighed hearing Dylan cry. he scooped him up. "shhhh buddy. daddy know. daddy knows ye don' feel good." Foxy sighed softly, kissing his head. he rocked him gently. he hummed gently while purring softly. "shhh baby boy. shhh." Foxy soothed. "Dylan. shhh baby." Foxy soothed.  
"mama." Dylan cried.  
"mommy's at work love." Foxy sighed. Dylan cried and looked up at Foxy tearfully. Foxy kissed his head and grabed his sippy cup. "here baby." Foxy said. he gave him his sippy cup and rocked him gently. he kissed his head and layd Dylan down in his bed. Dylan curled up and fell asleep. Vixy, walking over and tugging on Foxy's pant leg, whimpered. Foxy looked down and scooped her up. "whats wrong Vixy?" Foxy ask. Vixy whimpered again and looked up at him. "are ye hungry baby girl?" Foxy ask. Vixy cooed softly and Foxy smiled. "okay, lets get ye somethin' to eat." Foxy smiled. he got her a sandwich, that which she devoured. Foxy chuckled. Vixy cuddled up to him and let out a soft whisper.  
" _dada_ " Vixy yawned softly. Foxy was shocked, it wasn't they way he was used to hearing it from Dylan, it was horse and soft. it sounded like the the voice he heard on a tv show once from a deaf woman. he looked down at Vixy, who was sound asleep, and kissed her head.  
"I love ye baby girl." Foxy smiled.  
*with Mike*  
Mike muttered answering his phone.  
"yes?" Mike ask. "Frank?" Mike ask. "yeah I'll be right there." Mike sighed. he headed for the pizzeria and walked in. "whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"where do I need to start?" Frank sighed. "some kids broke in last night and they've broken everyone. they can't even go to their human bodies." Frank said. Mike frowned and nodded.  
"I'll get right on it." Mike said. he walked over to the stage. "where's Bonnie and Chica?" Mike ask. Frank pointed, they were like a two headed monster. Mike's jaw dropped as he walked over.  
"ouch Chica! thats my foot!" Bonnie hissed.  
"I'm sorry I can't tell whats mine and whats yours!" Chica exclaimed. Mike sighed, shaking his head.  
"hold still you two." Mike coughed. he got to work on them. Bonnie watched him, noticing he didn't look to good as he was reattaching his foot. Aaron ran through.  
"mommy! bwoonboy called me fat!" Aaron sniffled running over. Chica scooped him up.  
"one minute baby." Chica managed.  
"Mike you okay?" Bonnie ask as Mike put Chica's leg back on. Mike nodded though he regreted the action as it made his head pound.  
"I-I'm okay." Mike mumbled. Frank frowned and walked over.  
"Mike? you're looking awful pale. maybe you should go home..." Frank said.  
"no. I'm fine." Mike mutterd. "besides, these guys need me to put them back together." Mike said.  
"they can wait." Frank said. Mike shoook his head.  
"no they can't I'm not just going to leave them to rot while they're in a bad condition just because my head hurts and I'm a little pale." Mike muttered. he was almost finished putting Chica's leg back on, when he just suddenly dropped.  
"Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed. he knelt beside Mike. "call an ambulance!" Bonnie said.  
"Frank quickly called an ambulance while Chica called Foxy.  
"he what?!" Foxy exclaimed. "I'll meet you at the hospital!" Foxy exclaimed. CHica hung up.  
"you weren't on the phone with Foxy were you?" Bonnie ask.  
"yeah why?" Chica ask. Bonnie jumped up.  
"his anxiety! he's got both of the kids!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"shit! I forgot!" Chica exclaimed.  
"I gotta get to his house!" Bonnie said. he jumped in his car and raced to the house, but Foxy was already gone. his medicine was laying on the ground. Bonnie picked it up, Foxy probably had been too panicked to notice. Bonnie quickly got back in and headed for the hospital. slammed on his breaks seeing Foxy's car slammed against the road rail. he pulled over and jumped out. he quickly moved the kids and Foxy, passed out from his attack, into his car and rushed to the hospital. he pulled up and they rushed Foxy in. Bonnie craddled Dylan and Vixy. Dylan was crying loudly and so was Vixy. Bonnie craddled and rocked them both. Chica came in and they waited in the room for Foxy and Mike to wake up. Foxy jerked awake, struggling. Bonnie quickly sat the sleeping twins down. he rushed over to Foxy. "Foxy! Foxy shhh it's okay. it's Bonnie. your at the hospital, you had an anxiety attack and forgot your medicine." Bonnie said. Foxy held his head then his eye's widened.  
"fuck! the twins! where are me kids!?" Foxy cried.  
"shhh! or you'll wake them." Bonnie said. Chica brought them over and Foxy cuddled them.  
"are they hurt? I remember the crash slightly." Foxy said. Bonnie shook his head.  
"no. I got them to tow your car back to your house." Bonnie said. Mike groaned.  
"is he okay?" Foxy ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"he's got strep. it got so bad he just passed out. he'll be okay." Bonnie said. "they're keeping him for a week." Bonnie added.  
"fuck. I can' keep two babies up here all week. especially with Dylan sicker then a dog." Foxy said.  
"oh thats why he was crying." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded.  
"don't worry Foxy. I'll take them until Mike gets out." Vada said walking in.  
"are ye sure ye can handle them both with Coda?" Foxy ask. Vada nodded. she took the twins.  
"just keep me updated on his condition." Vada said and Foxy nodded. Foxy sat beside Mike and held his hand tightly. Vada was about to leave when she saw the ring on Mike's hand, it was a proposal ring she'd seen in the jewelery store a thousand times. it was pretty expensive, she'd never know how Foxy managed to scrounge up enough money to buy it. she walked over and looked at it for a second. she debated bringing it up but decided to wait and sighed softly. "get better soon Mike." Vada said with a small smile. she turned with the twins and left. Foxy muttered something about calling their bosses and explaining whats happened before he shook his head and held Mike's hand tighter. Mike groaned softly as his eye's slid opened. he tried to sit up but Foxy made him stay down.  
"wh-where am I?" Mike mumbled.  
"hospital." Foxy replied. Bonnie and Chica decided to stay quiet for a bit.  
"what happened?" Mike muttered. Foxy looked up at them and Bonnie sighed.  
"you were working. you didn't feel good we told you to go home but you said no. you were putting the final touches on Chica's leg when you passed out." Bonnie said. Mike looked confused.  
"I don't remember any of that. I remember leaving for work this morning and thats it." Mike muttered. Foxy kissed his hand.  
"doctors said ye probably wouldn' remember much." Foxy said. Mike groaned softly.  
"fuck my head hurts." Mike muttered.  
"that might be my fault. I didn't think and caught you with my metal hand." Bonnie said. Mike yawned.  
"get some sleep Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded, squeezing his hand gently and falling asleep. Foxy smiled at him slightly then looked up at Bonnie and Chica.  
"we should be going. good luck Foxy." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and watched them go. he nuzzled Mike's hand and sighed.  
"I love ye Mike, I wish ye'd take better care of yerself." Foxy sighed. Mike nuzzles his hand.  
"wh-when I get better, I'm going to listen to you better." Mike said. he looked up at Foxy and rubbed Foxy's wounded head. "what happened to you?" Mike ask. Foxy's ears drooped and he became uncomfortable. Mike frowned he knew what that meant.  
"th-they told me about ye. I got the kids to the car... I didn' realize I'd dropped the pills... I went into a full on attack and cr-crashed the car. th-the babies are okay. Bonnie managed to get us to the hospital." Foxy said softly, clutching his pills tightly.  
"are you okay Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"I-I could have hurt the kids..." Foxy said softly, looking at him tearfully. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"it's alright love. you didn't mean to. it was an accident, beside's, they're okay aren't they?" Mike ask softly. he wiped Foxy's tears gently as they rolled down his cheeks.  
"I could 'ave killed them!" Foxy said. Mike held his hand tighter.  
"Foxy, shhh. it's alright. calm down love." Mike soothed him gently. "shhh. don't get too worked up baby." Mike said softly. Foxy let out a deep breath.  
"m'sorry." Foxy whimpered. Mike nuzzled him.  
"it's alright baby." Mike smiled slightly. Foxy was always so worried about doing something wrong. "you don't' have to try so hard Foxy. I'm not going to leave you because you make a mistake. everyone makes mistakes." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded slightly, his ears drooping. "come up here please?" Mike ask, pouting slightly. he looked up at him poking his bottom lip out and looking adorable. Foxy nodded slightly and got up on the bed with him. Mike cuddled him tightly.  
"m'sorry." Foxy said, looking down. Mike tilted his head up.


	4. Chapter 4

"stop it. stop being sorry. your not weak. okay? I know your strong. if you do something wrong by mistake, it's alright, thats why it's called an accident love. I'll love you no matter what. see this ring? if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have this ring and we wouldn't have two beautiful kids. I love you more then you know Foxy and one way or another, I'll help you get over all the torture you've suffered." Mike cooed to him softly. Foxy's ears perked up slightly.  
"okay love." Foxy said, nuzzling closer. Mike started coughing and Foxy quickly helpped him sit up. "easy Mikey." Foxy said softly. he got Mike some water and Mike managed to stop coughing.  
"I-I'm okay Foxy." Mike replied.  
*with the twins*  
Coda watched his mom fight with his cousins.  
"Dylan. shhh buddy. shhh. it's okay." Vada soothed.  
"wan mama!" Dylan cried. he didn't feel very good, he was tired, and all he wanted was his mother to cuddle him. he didn't understand. his mommy was always there when he didn't feel good. he'd always cuddle him and nuzzle him until he felt better, where was his mother now?  
"why is he crying? is he broke?" Coda ask. Vada shook her head.  
"no Coda. he's sick. probably has what uncle Mike has and probably just wants to go home." Vada replied. she picked up the phone and called Mike and Foxy.  
"Vada? whats wrong?" Foxy ask.  
"it's Dylan. he wont stop crying. let me talk to Mike." Vada said. Foxy nodded and passed the phone to Mike.  
"Vada?" Mike ask.  
"Dylans sick. he won't stop crying and he keeps crying for you." Vada said. Mike smiled slightly.  
"put him on. I'll see if I can calm him down." Mike said. Vada put Dylan on. "Dylan? calm down buddy it's okay." Mike said softly. Dylan sniffled and looked at the phone.  
"mama?" Dylan ask. Mike smiled.  
"yeah buddy it's mommy." Mike said. "I know you don't feel good right now and I now you just want me and your dad, but I'm pretty sick buddy. I need you to stay with aunt Vada for a bit until I get better. okay?" Mike ask. Dylan whimpered.  
"mama. dada." Dylan whimepred. Mike put it on speaker phone and looked at Foxy. Foxy smiled.  
"hi Dylan. I'll be by in a few days to bring ye up to see yer mommy, okay? just be good until daddy can come an get ye." Foxy added. Dylan whimpered,  
"it'll all be alright baby boy. aunt Vada will take care of you okay?" Mike ask. Dylans ears drooped and he sniffled.  
"'tay." Dylan sniffled. Mike smiled.  
"thats my big boy. good night baby." Mike said.  
"behave buddy." Foxy said. Dylan curled up away from the phone and Vada put it back to her ear.  
"thanks guys." Vada said.  
"no thank you for taking them for us." Mike said.  
"careful. Dylans stomach has been upset today and Vixy's got diaper rash." Foxy warned.  
"thanks for the tip Foxy. bye." Vada smiled and hung up. she nuzzled her nephew and he looked up at her tearfully. Vixy stayed curled up the play pen with her stuffed animals. Vada looked at her. "hi sweety, do you want out?" Vada ask. Vixy cuddled into her stuffed toys and yawned. Vada smiled at her. "okay. sweet dreams." Vada smiled. Dylan curled up slightly and started whimpering. Vada rocked him gently and he threw up. Vada chuckled. "feel better buddy?" Vada ask. Dylan started to cry again when Vada sat him down.  
"he's crying again mommy." Coda pouted.  
"I know baby but I need to clean up his puke." Vada replied. she set to work cleaning up the mess and realized, she didn't hear Dylan crying anymore. she quickly checked on him and sighed in relief, finding him cuddled to his sister and both out cold. "how did you get out of the playpen?" Vada muttered softly. she shrugged and tucked them in on the couch.  
*next morning*  
Vada got up and all three kids were into the ice cream in her freezer.  
"no!" Vada exclaimed.  
"it wasn't me mommy! I was trying to clean up and fell!" Coda whimpered. he knew not to get into the freezers and stuff, so Vada believed him. she called Mike. "do you spank your children?" Vada ask.  
"no." Mike replied. "Foxy doesn't understand there's a difference between discipline and abuse. he freaks out when I do it and I don't want him to hurt himself going into an attack." Mike said. Vada sighed.  
"ditch that looser and get with someone who understands discipline." Vada said.  
"we're working on it okay Vada? he's just like them. he's got to learn." Mike replied. "just pop their hands okay?" Mike ask. Vada muttered a yes before handing up. Foxy walked back into the room, having been in the bathroom.  
"who was that?" Foxy ask.  
"Vada. calling about a question with the kids." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"okay." Foxy said. he walked over. "how ye feelin' today Mikey?" Foxy ask.  
"better then yesterday thats for sure." Mike replied.  
"good." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled back then looked down at his ring and chuckled.  
"guess we should look for engagement rings huh?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"I jus' knew to buy that one. I figured ye'd know the rest." Foxy admited. Mike smiled.  
"well well just get you a ring like this then okay? saves a lot of time and money." Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"so how exactly is marriage different from datin'?" Foxy ask.  
"in our case, not much. but once we're married, we share everything we own, we can get a life insurance policy for us and the kids." Mike said. he went on listing a few other things. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"I see no point in it, but it seems to matter a lot to people and if it matters to y, I'll do it." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him. he knew Foxy didn't mean it exactly the way he said it. Mike cuddled to Foxys chest sighing contently. Foxy smiled and nuzzled his head. "ye seem distracted. whats wrong?" Foxy ask.  
"I think it's time we discussed the difference between abuse and discipline. I know you don't really understand, but I'm going to try to help you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
*the twins*  
"Vixy! Vixy!" Vada called out. she couldn't find her niece. she was sneaky and quiet like her father and managed to sneak away while Vada was trying to help Coda get his shirt on. "Vixy! there you are!" Vada exclaimed, relieved, when she found the child staring out the door. "honey what are you looking at?" Vada ask. she looked out and saw nothing. she scooped Vixy up and they child screamed. "whats wrong?" Vada ask. Vixy continued to scream until Vada put her down and she ran back over to the door. she stared out the window and whimpered. Vada sighed and called Mike again.  
"yes Vada?" Mike ask.  
"Vixy's staring out the door. I pick her up and she screams." Vada said. Mike chuckled.  
"uh-oh. well your not going to fix her picking her up." Mike smiled.  
"why not?" Vada ask.  
"this is the time of day when daddy works. she wait all day infront of the door until Foxy gets home and picks her up. until Foxy picks her up, she won't let anyone else touch her." Mike explained.  
"why?" Vada ask.  
"because it just means she misses her dad. it's fine. I'll have Foxy come over later okay?" Mike ask.  
"alright. thanks Mike. anything else I need to know?" Vada ask. she didn't get to see the twins often, she moved two states away so she could keep her job.  
"Dylan's teething, so watch out. he's got Foxys sharp teeth. he bit through a chair leg the other day." Mike said.  
"ouhc. poor chair." Vada muttered. "oh hey, speaking of Dylan he wants to talk to you." Vada said. Mike smiled as his son came on the phone babbling and cooing.  
"hey Dylan. are you being good for aunt Vada?" Mike ask. he cooed. "thats good." Mike smiled. he listened to his son go on and on about something Mike couldn't understand and Mike comment occasionally. "okay buddy, I have to go." Mike said. he heard Dylan whimper. "it's alright. I'll see you soon okay?" Mike ask softly.  
"'tay." Dylan whined. Mike hung up. Foxy walked in and handed Mike his sandwich.  
"who was that love?" Foxy ask.  
"Vada. Vixy's missing you love." Mike replied. "sitting in front of the door waiting for her daddy." Mike added. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"awe poor baby." Foxy said.  
"why don't you go see them?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"alright love. I'll be back in a bit. want me to bring them up?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"yeah. just be careful love." Mike said. Foxy nodded and kissed him deeply.  
"I'll be back in a bit love." Foxy smiled. Mike nodded and watched him go.  
*Vada's*  
"Dylan shhhh it's okay." Vada said. there was a knock and the door opened. Vixy squealed and jumped up into her fathers arms.  
"hi baby!" Foxy cooed. he craddled her and kissed her head. Dylan looked up.  
"dada!" Dylan exclaimed running over. Foxy smiled at him and picked him up.  
"hey babies. ye want to go see mommy?" Foxy ask.  
"mama!" Dylan giggled. Foxy smiled and kissed his head.  
"take them. take them now!" Vada cried. Foxy took them and left quickly.  
*hospital*  
"she jus' couldn' handle'em." Foxy said. he watched their kids cuddle to his fiancé and smiled. Mike smiled, cuddling his babies.  
"thats okay. I missed my babies anyway." Mike shrugged. Foxy nodded and cuddled closer.  
"me too." Foxy smiled.  
" _mama._ " Vixy cooed. Mike's heart froze.  
"d-did she just..." Mike ask. Foxy smiled and nodded.  
"she talks baby. not very loud and her voice cracks slightly, but she talks love." Foxy said. Mike kissed Vixy's head.  
"good job baby." Mike said. he nuzzled her. "good job baby. I love you babies so much." Mike cooed to them. Foxy smiled at his family. "your one of my babies." Mike teased at Foxy. Foxy pouted and his ears layd back.  
"I'm not a baby." Foxy huffed. Mike smiled.  
"you may not realize it, but you know just about as much as they do about being a human love." Mike smiled. Foxy pouted at Mike and Mike rolled his eye's. "love, awe c'mon baby." Mike chuckled.  
"no." Foxy muttered. Mike was confused. his voice sounded cold and distant.  
"Foxy? love? whats wrong?" Mike ask.  
"nothin'." Foxy growled. Mike looked at him.  
"baby, whats wrong? I didn't mean it. I was just teasing you." Mike said softly. Mike kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean it like that love." Mike added. Foxy looked at him.  
"I'm not a baby." Foxy huffed. Mike shook his head.  
"no. your not. I'm sorry." Mike said. Foxy nuzzled their kids and purred softly. Mike smiled at him. "I love you Foxy. I know I don't tell you nearly enough. you put up with everything and sometimes, I just forget that I need to say it." Mike said. Foxy smiled at him.  
"thats okay. I know ye love me. loike ye know I love ye." Foxy replied. Mike smiled and kissed him. Foxy purred and pulled him closer. they smiled when the kids pushed them apart and wiggled around. Mike smiled at them they layd cuddling for a bit until Bonnie raced in. he looked worried and wounded. Foxy jumped up and ran over to him. "Bonnie? what happened to ye?" Foxy ask.  
"n-no time for that. yo-you two ar-are in danger!" Bonnie exclaimed, panting for breath.  
"what?" Mike ask, holding tightly to his kids.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fre-Freddys back." Bonnie said.  
"how?!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie shrugged.  
"someone put him back together both of them! it's the Freddy that tried to kill Foxy and the Freddy that tried to kill Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"how is that even possible?! who the fuck would put them back together?!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"unless..." Mike trailed. both looked over.  
"unless what?" Foxy ask.  
"the Marionette. he mentioned one time wishing he could fix the older Freddy's." Mike said.  
"you don't think he'd bring them back do you?" Bonnie ask.  
"he might..." Mike replied.  
"we gotta get ye outta here. all three oh ye." Foxy said.  
"all of you. your taken Aaron with you if thats alright. we don't want him hurt. you should also take Vada and her kid." Bonnie said. Mike nodded and got up, stumbling slightly. Foxy managed to catch him before he fell.  
"sit down Mikey. I getcha a wheelchair or somethin'." Foxy said. Bonnie shook his head.  
"just pick him up. the Freddy's are on their way here." Bonnie said, grabbing the twins. Foxy nodded and scooped Miked up. they got in Foxy's car and Bonnie turned to FOxy. "I'll meet you at Vada's. I have to go get Aaron." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and took off. Foxy went to their house, grabbing everything he knew or thought they'd need. with his packing skills, he managed to fit everything in, though he took practically half the house. he gather his kids favorite toys and everything they'd need to take care of them. he grabed him and Mike some clothes, Mike's rainy day money, their medicines, a few of his swords, Mike's Gun, and several other things. he hopped into the drivers seat and Mike looked at him worriedly.  
"Foxy?" Mike ask. "are you okay?" Mike ask. Fodded slightly, but on the inside, he was fighting an anxiety attack. he didn't want Freddy to hurt his kids or Mike. Mike, realizing what was going on, took his hand gently. "have you taken the pill?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head and quickly took one, Mike kept a tight hold on his hand, even after the medicine kicked in. Foxy barley managed to stay calm even with the medicine. all the things that happend. his kids couldn't take the beating Mike had taken, they wouldn't be able to survive that. if they didn't make it he was sure it would tear Mike appart, and that both would kill him. watching his family slowly break down because of Freddy. he shook his head to clear the thoughts and kept driving. Foxy pulled up to Vada's and hid the car. he frowned realizing they'd either have to wait for Bonnie, or let Mike walk in his poor condition. he didn't have much time to ponder it as Mike quickly managed to get out of the car, dispite not feeling good and the slippery snow, and was already getting Dylan out. Foxy quickly followed him out, but slipped on the ice and yelpped softly as he fell in it.  
"thats fuckin' cold!" Foxy hissed getting up. Mike didn't laugh.  
"are you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and grabed Vixy. they used the back entrance to Vada's house. "Vada!" Mike exclaimed. Coda ran over.  
"hi uncle Mike! hi uncle Foxy!" Coda waived.  
"hey, where's your mom?" Mike ask.  
"shower." Coda replied. Mike nodded. there was a knock and Foxy opened the door. Bonnie quickly walked in with Chica and Aaron.  
"daddy I wanna day wif you." Aaron whimpered.  
"I know but it's to dangerous." Bonnie replied. he sat him down gently. Aaron cuddled to him. Vada walked out dressed and drying her hair.  
"Coda, how many times have I told you-" Vada started but she paused seeing the serious and worried looks.  
"they're back." Mike said. Vada knew who he meant.  
"but I thought you guys killed them?" Vada ask.  
"someone fixed'em. now they're after us and psible ye." Foxy said.  
"they don't know your car, so we figured you'd be safe. can you take Aaron with you so we know he's safe?" Chica ask.  
"take him where?" Vada ask.  
"we're leaving for now. going to Ohio. we think you should come with us." Mike said. Vada nodded slightly.  
"wh-when do we leave?" Vada ask.  
"as soon as yer ready." Foxy replied. Vada nodded and got to work packing her and Coda's things. Foxy packed Vada's car carefully. Aaron cried and clung to his partens, but Vada managed to get him in the car. he went back inside and grabed his twins. they all got in their cars and Vada followed after Foxy. they stopped here and there to get out and eat or take care of the babies. Mike eventually fell asleep. Foxy sighed softly but smiled hearing his babies coo and talk in the back seat. he looked up in the mirror. "hey babies." Foxy smiled at them.  
"dada, tied." Dylan whimpered. Foxy sighed softly.  
"I know baby, we're almost to St. Louis. we'll find a hotel there buddy." Foxy said. Mike muttered.  
"where are we at baby?" Mike ask tiredly.  
"some place called Tower Grove South, about fourty-five minutes from St. Louis." Foxy replied.  
"ugh, we're still in fucking Illinois?" Mike groaned. Foxy nodded.  
"sorry baby, I got a little lost in Missouri." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly at him and shook his head.  
"it's not your fault love, I should have given you directions." Mike said. Foxy kissed Mike's hand and smiled.  
"mama, tied!" Dylan cried. Mike sighed softly.  
"I know your tired of being in the car Dylan but your just going to have to hold on." Mike said. Foxy pinched the bridge of his nose when Dylan started to cry. Mike sighed. "easy love, he still doesn't feel very good." Mike said.  
"I know." Foxy replied.  
"fuck pull over." Mike said.  
"what why?" Foxy ask.  
"Dylan's crying because he got sick." Mike said. Foxy nodded and pulled over. getting out with Mike. "grab some extra clothes, I'll get him cleaned up." Mike said. Foxy nodded and grabed some extra clothes, tying Dylans dirty ones up in a plastic bag and cleaning up his carseat. Vada got out of her care and walked over.  
"what happened?" Vada ask.  
"Dylan got sick." Mike replied buckling Dylan back in.  
"is he okay?" Vada ask. Mike nodded. Foxy started the car.  
"we're gonna head to the closest hotel and stay there for the night." Foxy said. Vada nodded. Mike got in the car and they headed on. Foxy got two rooms and checked everyone in. Foxy carried Aaron and Vixy up to their room while Mike helped Vada carry their stuff up. Aaron sniffled, he refused to let go of Foxy.  
"I wanna do home." Aaron whimpered. Foxy layd Vixy down in the play pen.  
"I know ye do but ye can'. think of this as... a vacation, kay? ye get hang out with yer cousins and uncles." Foxy said. Aaron nodded and his bright yellow ears drooped. his purple hair covered his watery orange eye's. "it's alright Aaron, don' cry." Foxy said softly.  
"I want mommy." Aaron cried. Foxy sat him down and looked at him.  
"look buddy, mommy and daddy sent ye with us so ye could stay safe okay? ye'll get to see them soon. they'll come soon. it'll all be okay, but I need ye to be strong. okay buddy?" Foxy ask softly. Aaron sniffled and nodded.  
"okay untle Fozy." Aaron sniffled. Foxy smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"here buddy. I'll be right back." Foxy said. Aaron nodded and watched him go. Mike walked in.  
"hey buddy, are you staying here with us?" Mike ask. Aaron shook his head.  
"I day wif bada." Aaron said. Mike nodded and wathced him go.  
"are you okay Foxy?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"worried about Bonnie and Chica. Freddy won' hesitate to hurt them." Foxy said.  
"how do you know love?" Mike ask. Foxy looked him in the eye's.  
"because when one of them didn' torture me right, he'd slap'em." Foxy said. Mike's jaw dropped and he hugged Foxy.  
"don't worry. they'll be okay Foxy." Mike said softly. Foxy sighed softly and cuddled closer.  
"I hope so." Foxy muttered.  
"there' something I've wanted to ask for a long time, but, it always seemed rude, I can't help it any more... why do you even care about them? all they've ever done was a abuse you and torture you and make fun of you." Mike said. "why do you care?" Mike ask. Foxy sighed.  
"it wasn' always loike that." Foxy said. "they were me friends until a few years after Freddy bit ye, the place caught fire and melted Chica and Bonnie's CPU's. it damaged Freddy's but his didn' get replaced. Pirate's cove didn' catch fire for some reason. while I managed to get the nightguard out, they got trapped. Freddy was okay, but they took Bonnie and Chica away, brought back two new ones. thats when it all started. Freddy told them I did the bite and I set the place on fire to kill them, an they believed 'im." Foxy said. "Bonnie seemed to regret it, sometimes he'd come back to the Cove while Freddy was busy and patch me up, but, Freddy put an end to that when he found out, he took Bonnie's hands off and beat the crap out of us both, Bonnie didn' question 'im again." Foxy said. "every night for years he took Bonnie's hands off, then one day... he jus' stopped. for a year or two everythin' stopped. he stopped hurtin' everyone, they still ignored me, but they weren' beatin' the shit outta me. I can' remember why, then suddenly he jus' went back to his olds ways, only it was a lot worse." Foxy muttered. Mike's ears drooped.  
"love you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." Mike said.  
"I know, but ye need to know." Foxy said. he sat down on the bed and went to continue but his kids climbed up in his lap. "I'll wait until they're asleep." Foxy said, nuzzling them. Mike nodded and kissed his cheek. Foxy didn't smile like he normally would though, he seemed lost in thought. Mike let him think while he got something for the kids to eat. he watched Foxy though, he seemed to tense up, as though he were talking to someone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Foxy? whats wrong? you suddenly got all tense." Mike said.  
"sorry. talkin' to Bonnie." Foxy said.  
"how?" Mike ask, his brow furrowed. Foxy tapped the metal side of his head.  
"communications chip." Foxy replied. Mike nodded slightly. "I get all tense when I'm talkin' to them loike that. I can' help it." Foxy shrugged. Mike nodded. Dylan ran up to Foxy.  
"daddy, Piate's!" Dylan exclaimed. Foxy chuckled.  
"Pirate's buddy. Pirate's." Foxy said.  
"das wat I said!" Dylan pouted. Mike chuckled and rolled his eye's.  
"just tell the boy a story." Mike huffed, good naturedly. Foxy chuckled softly and began to tell his kids one of his favorite Pirate tales, Treasure Island. Mike rolled his eye's and hoped into the shower, having heard this one when he was younger. this was one of his favorite stories when he was a toddler. he loved it, but it was better to listen to his children enjoying them. he showered and got out, getting dressed. he walked back out and smiled as Foxy tucked their kids in. "awe baby. nice job." Mike smiled. Foxy didn't smile though. "love?" Mike ask. Foxy looked at him.  
"I still owe ye some explainin'." Foxy said. he explained to Mike everything that he could to him, but eventually Mike told him to stop. he realized it was getting really hard for Foxy to do this.  
"hey. I told you, you don't have to do this. if it's upsetting you to tell me all this, then stop. take a break." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded, nervously wringing his tail. Mike hugged him gently and kissed his head. Mike nuzzled him gently.  
"sorry." Foxy said softly.  
"no I am, I shouldn't have ask and got into your business." Mike said. Foxy sighed softly. "lets get some sleep love." Mike said. Foxy nodded with a soft yawn.  
"okay." Foxy said, stretching. Mike lay'd back, pulling Foxy down for him to lay his head on his chest. Foxy purred softly, nuzzling Mike's chest gently. Mike kissed his head. Foxy slowly fell asleep. Mike smiled and was almost asleep where was a knock on the door.  
"oh great." Mike muttered. he managed to get out of Foxy's grip but the Pirate woke violently. he growled looking around, then noticed it was just Mike.  
"Mikey? what the hell ye doin'?" Foxy ask.  
"someone's knocking on the door." Mike muttered.  
"stay here baby, we don' know who it is." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly as Foxy got up. Foxy looked out the peep hole. "Bo-Bonnie!" Foxy exclaimed throwing the door open. "Bonnie what happened to ye?" Foxy ask. Mike looked up and gasped as Foxy let them in. Bonnie limped in with Chica's help. Foxy quickly helpped Chica get Bonnie on the bed.  
"w-we were on our way back to the pizzeria and the first Freddy came after us. Bo-Bonnie managed to fight him off. I-I tried to take him to a hospital but they followed us, s-so I managed to loose them on the way here." Chica said. Mike looked Bonnie over.  
"Foxy, run downs stairs and get some extra towels and wash cloths, then have them call an ambulance. Chica, take this and go down the hall and fill it with ice." Mike said. he headed in to the bathroom and grabed a towel, pressing it to Bonnie's side, which began bleeding again when they lay'd him down. Bonnie whimpered and cried out. "sorry Bonnie." Mike muttered. Foxy and Chica did as Mike said.  
"owww.." Bonnie whimpered.  
"I'm going to have to set your leg Bonnie." Mike said. he handed him a towel. "here bite down on this when it hurts." Mike said. Bonnie bit down hard and screamed past it when Mike set his leg. he grabed two back up pipes from the play pen and tied them around his leg in a splint. Bonnie whimpered as he fell unconscious. Chica ran in with the ice.  
"wh-what happened?" Chica ask tearfully.  
"I had to set his leg. hurts like fucking hell. my dad had to do it once for me." Mike said.  
"what why?" Chica ask.  
"my brother pushed me down some steps then stamped on my leg til it broke." Mike replied, surrounding Bonnie's leg with bags of ice. Foxy ran up.  
"ambulance is on it's way." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"good." Mike said.  
"m-mommy... wh-what happened to daddy?" a small voice called. all three turned around to see Aaron, staring tearfully at Bonnie. Mike and Foxy quickly covered Bonnie while Chica picked Aaron up and rushed him out of the room.  
*later on*  
Aaron sat whimpering on Chica's lap. Mike, having stayed the hotel with the twins, called Foxy.  
"how is he?" Mike ask.  
"he's okay. they just put the cast on him about thirty minutes ago. they're going to release him in a few hours. I'm stayin' here until they release 'im but Chica's comin' back to our room with Aaron." Foxy said.  
"okay. I'll move our stuff off the extra bed and get it ready for her." Mike replied. he hung up with Foxy and removed their stuff from the bed. Mike let Chica in and she curled up on the bed, holding Aaron tightly. "Chica?" Mike said softly. "you okay?" Mike ask.  
"yeah. ju-just... I-I keep trying to fight the thought, wh-what if Aaron had been there?" Chica sniffled softly. Mike went over and hugged her.  
"it's alright Chica. you know Bonnie wouldn't have let Freddy touch Aaron." Mike said. Chica nodded.  
"thanks Mike." Chica sniffled. Mike nodded.  
"get some sleep." Mike said softly. Chica nodded and held Aaron tightly as she fell asleep. Mike went and sat on his bed, looking at his kids, he scooped them up carefully and lay'd on his and Foxy's bed with them. he cuddled them and kissed their heads. "I love you babies." Mike said softly. he answered his phone when it rang. "hey love?" Mike ask softly. "n-no baby. we're okay. just thinking about something Chica said." Mike said. "love I can feel your worry. it's okay baby." Mike said. he smiled slightly listening to Foxy. "no love, they're still sleeping. okay baby, I'll be here." Mike said. he smiled. "I love you too. see you later." Mike said. he hung up and closed his eye's.  
"everything okay Mike?" Chica ask.  
"yeah, they just got a rush of patients in at the hospital, so they're releasing Bonnie early." Mike said.  
"oh, okay." Chica yawned. Mike stood, feeling Foxy was close and opened the door. Foxy stood there ready to knock.  
"how?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged and helpped him with Bonnie.  
"Chica, move Aaron." Mike said. Chica nodded and moved him over. the two lay'd Bonnie down and he winced.  
"fucking fuck." Bonnie hissed.  
"love are you okay?" Chica ask. Bonnie nodded slightly.  
"ye-yeah, just my arm." Bonnie muttered. "I owe you Mike. they said if you hadn't fixed it earlier, I may have lost it." Bonnie said.  
"that would make for an enteresting animatronic." Foxy commented. Bonnie huffed at him.  
"you don't owe me anything Bonnie. I'm just glad everyone's alive." Mike said. "well, we should all get some sleep." Mike said. they all said goodnight and Mike and Foxy went to lay down. "Foxy watch out. Vixy and DYlan are on the bed." Mike said.  
"alright." Foxy replied. they curled up on their bed with their kids and fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Mike woke up and looked around.  
"h-huh?" Mike muttered. Foxy wasn't there, just the kids. Mike sat up. "Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"he's in the shower." Bonnie replied softly. Mike looked over.  
"god, you look awful. did you sleep at all?" Mike ask. Bonnie shook his head.  
"couldn't sleep. everything fucking hurts and someone had to stay up and make sure Freddy didn't break in." Bonnie muttered. Mike frowned slightly and gave him his pain medication.  
"here. take this and go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Mike said. Bonnie nodded slightly and fell asleep. Mike shook his head and sat back beside his kids. they both cuddled beside him and purred.  
"mama. hunwe." Dylan pouted. Mike smiled at him.  
"alright baby, sit here. I'll get you something to eat." Mike said. Foxy stepped out of the bathroom and drying his hair.  
"where ye goin' love?" Foxy ask.  
"down stairs to get the kids some food." Mike said. Foxy frowned.  
"ye stay up here. I'll get it. I don' want ye hurt." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him slightly and kissed his cheek.  
"alright. be careful love." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"what do I need to get them?" Foxy ask.  
"cereal, banana, apple, something that I can cut up for them to eat." Mike said. Foxy nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll be right back baby." Foxy said. Mike nodded and watched him go. he cuddled the babies.  
"mama hunwe." Dylan pouted.  
"I know baby. daddy's getting you some food." Mike smiled. Dylan nodded.  
"tb?" Dylan ask. Mike nodded and turned on some cartoons. Foxy came back up with food for everyone. Mike snored softly as the kids watched tv.  
"daddy." Dylan cooed. Foxy smiled and gave them some some cereal. he went over to Mike and frowned.  
"Mikey? baby?" Foxy ask. Mike groaned. Foxy frowned and felt his forehead, he was burning up. "fuck." Foxy muttered. "Mikey? love? wake up. baby?" Foxy ask. Mike coughed as his eye's fluttered open.  
"owww what?" Mike muttered. Foxy gave him his medicine.  
"here take this baby, yer burnin' up." Foxy said. Mike nodded taking the medicine and curling back up into a ball.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask. Foxy shook his head slightly.  
"he's still really sick." Foxy replied.  
"is he okay to make the rest of the trip?" Chica ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"we might be here for a while." Foxy said.  
"w-we can't st-stay here. Fre-Freddy will find us." Mike muttered.  
"Mike's right, but we can't keep dragging him all over the place. look at him. he's awful." Chica said. Mike curled up more.  
"gee thanks Chica." Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled softly, sitting beside Mike. Bonnie winced sitting up.  
"besides, isn't it bad to have babies around Mike when he's sick?" Bonnie ask.  
"with the medicine the hospital put 'im on, he's not able to share it with anyone." Foxy replied. Mike groaned sitting up. "need somethin' Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"wanna go get me some hot chocolate? it might help my chest." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded.  
"sure be right back." Foxy smiled and headed down stairs. Mike muttered rubbing his chest.  
"you okay?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded.  
"I'm fine. just god this cold." Mike muttered. he layd back down and smiled when his kids ran over. Bonnie smiled and turned back to his family. Aaron was still curled up between his parents sleeping. Bonnie smiled at him and scooped him up, cuddling him. Foxy's eye's widened and he quickly scrambled back upstairs. he burst into to the room, causing everyone to jump and look over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fo-Foxy? whats wrong?" Mike ask. Foxy panted as he started grabing their stuff.  
"the Freddy's are here. c'mon. get yer stuff together kids. I'll get Vada." Foxy said. Mike nodded and they started getting stuff together. since neither of the Freddy's knew what Vada looked like, Vada took everything down and to their cars. she took all four kids down and buckled them in. Chica snuck down to her and Bonnie's car. Mike and Foxy helpped Bonnie down, though Mike felt like his chest was on fire. they managed to get out and take off without being seen.  
"dada oud!" Dylan whined.  
"no buddy ye can' get out. those keep ye safe." Foxy said.  
"oud!" Dylan hissed. Mike turned around.  
"play with your toys and stop shouting or I'm going to beat your butt." Mike warned. Foxy patted his leg gently.  
"easy Mikey." Foxy said. Mike rubbed his temples, his head was pounding.  
"do ome?" Vixy ask softly. Mike sighed, his ears drooping slightly.  
"no baby, we're not going home right now." Mike said.  
"why?" Dylan ask.  
"because..." Mike said.  
"we're on vacation." Foxy said.  
"was dat?" Dylan ask.  
"well, its where you don't stay at home. you go other places and have fun." Mike said.  
"do dere?" Dylan ask pointing to a water park. Mike chuckled.  
"buddy it's too cold for a water park. see that stuff on the ground? that's snow. it's freezing. you'd get sick if you got into water outside." Mike replied.  
"oh." Dylan replied. Mike smiled at them and layd back in his seat slightly. they drove on for a few hours, the kids eventually falling asleep. Foxy smiled and looked over at Mike.  
"hey baby." Foxy said. Mike didn't answer. Foxy rolled his eye's. "hey Mikey." Foxy said. Mike looked at him.  
"hmm? whats wrong love?" Mike ask. Foxy smiled.  
"look at the kids." Foxy grined. Mike raised an eyebrow and turned his head. he smiled and shook his head.  
"they're so adorable." Mike smiled Foxy smiled and purred.  
"yeah. I'm glad ye decided to work at the pizzeria love. I'm glad I met ye." Foxy said. Mike smiled and slipped a ring on Foxy's hand, that matched his own.  
"here. I had Vada pick it up for me." Mike said. Foxy purred and kissed his hand.  
"thanks baby." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled at him and rested his head against the window. "ye okay Mikey?" Foxy ask. Mike looked warn and tired.  
"I think so. just don't feel very well still." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded.  
"get some sleep then love. I'll get ye up when we get to the hotel." Foxy smiled.  
"are you sure? you've been driving for hours? do you want me to take over?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"love, yer sick. ye need sleep. I could drive for days. I'll be fine." Foxy reassured him. Mike nodded slightly and curled up in the seat slightly. he closed his eye's and fell asleep. after a bit Foxy got Vada to carry the twins up while he and Mike got Bonnie to their room. Mike winced and collapsed on his and Foxy's bed. Foxy looked at him and helped Bonnie sit down on the bed. "love are ye alright?" Foxy ask. Mike muttered softly, kicking his shoe's off and curling up, not caring he was at the end of the bed.  
"he'll be okay Foxy once he feels better." Chica said. Mike muttered.  
"I feel better then I did days ago." Mike muttered. Foxy ruffled his hair.  
"good." Foxy purred softly. Mike swatted at him weakly.  
"go away." Mike muttered. Foxy pouted.  
"that ain' nice." Foxy said.  
"I'm sick and grumpy, what do I care?" Mike replied.  
"I should throw ye out a window." Foxy said.  
"daddy not weally dunno frow mommy wight?" Dylan ask. Mike laughed softly.  
"go on Foxy answer him." Mike teased.  
"no baby. I'm not goin' to throw 'im." Foxy muttered, picking him up.  
"otay daddy." Dylan purred, nuzzling closer. Foxy smiled at him and chuckled.  
"go play with yer sister." Foxy said. Dylan nodded and ran off to play with Vixy. Bonnie and Chica watched him. there was a side of Foxy that Bonnie and Chica had never seen before Foxy had fell in love with Mike and had kids. Foxy was happy and almost always smiling. Bonnie and Chica had never seen this before. Foxy had this shine in his eye's. he watched his kids play around. Foxy smiled and got down with them, playing. he chuckled picking up one of Vixy's my little pony's. "well what if this blue one decided it didn't want to be friends. what if it wants to fly away?" Foxy ask.  
"no! naino-dash (Rainbow Dash) no leab!" Vixy hissed. Foxy laughed.  
"alright. alright. alright." Foxy chuckled.  
"big man plays with ponies?" Bonnie ask. Foxy chuckled looking at him.  
"question Bonnie, if me daughter handed ye a toy phone what would ye do?" Foxy ask. Bonnie shrugged.  
"put it away?" Bonnie ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"no matter how macho ye think ye are, when a baby hands ye a toy phone, ye answer it." Foxy said. "if she wants to play ponies, I'll play ponies with her." Foxy added. Dylan ran and jumped onto Foxy's back.  
"woaw!" Dylan growled. Foxy smiled. Foxy pulled him into his lap and blew on his belly. Dylan squealed and laughed, trying to wiggle away. Mike smiled tiredly, watching them play. Foxy, a seven foot tall vicious animatronic, played and tickled his kids. "weggo! weggo daddy!" Dylan laughed.  
"whats that? can' hear ye." Foxy chuckled. Dylan squealed and laughed.  
"god Foxy stop. his squeals are making my head pound." Mike smiled slightly. Foxy stopped.  
"oh, sorry." Foxy said.  
"yeah sorry mommy." Dylan agreed. Mike muttered and rubbed his head. Dylan rolled out of Foxy's lap and wondered off. Foxy got up and made him a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Mike. Mike smiled slightly and siped it.  
"th-thanks." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded. Mike set the cup down and curled up. Foxy kissed his head gently and ruffled his hair. Foxy smiled at him. Dylan crawled up on Bonnie's lap.  
"unnle Bonnie, did dou and my daddy ebew ab any advenduwes?" Dylan ask. Aaron, having been coloring, looked up.  
"yeah daddy! surely you and untle Fozy hab had nan adventure." Aaron said. Bonnie had several things run through his head, but they weren't adventures. flashes of him and Freddy bullying Foxy went through his mind.  
"no. we've never had any adventures." Foxy replied, his voice sounding dark. Bonnie's ears drooped at his anger. Mike reached up and took his hand gently, soothingly.  
"why nod?" Vixy ask.  
"because uncle Bonnie hasn't always been the nicest guy." Bonnie said.  
"daddy?" Aaron ask. Foxy turned his back and headed out of the room.  
"I'm going to go check on Vada." Foxy said. he took off and Mike got up.  
"stay here with uncle Bonnie and aunt Chica guys." Mike sighed softly, following Foxy. Mike winced following him. "Foxy. love please." Mike said softly.  
"why daddy sad?" Dylan ask. Bonnie sighed and sat up.  
"sit down, let me tell you all a story." Bonnie said. the three gathered around. "this is the story of me and your daddy before you kids and before your daddy met your mommy." Bonnie said.  
"is it sad daddy?" Aaron ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"very, but you need to know what a bad man I was." Bonnie said. Aaron looked tearfully at him.  
"y-you were bad?" Aaron ask. Bonnie nodded and began to tell the story.  
"and Freddy, the man we're running from, slammed your daddy into the wall... I just stood there and laughed." Bonnie sighed, his ears drooping. he continued to tell the hundreds of thousands of horrifying stories and when he finished, the kids all sniffled and glared at him.  
"dow bad! no wite do!" Dylan cried. Bonnie felt his heart break slightly as he watched all three kids run out of the room and to Vada's. Bonnie looked at Chica tearfully.  
"i-is this what Foxy felt?" Bonnie ask.  
"no he probably felt worse, he had no one there for him. no one at all. no one to love him and help him or anything. right now. you have us _and_ Foxy. I don't think any of us could feel the way he felt." Chica said. Foxy curled up on the roof of the hotel, Mike right beside him, tears down his cheeks.  
"I didn' want them to know." Foxy said.  
"why didn't you tell Bonnie that?" Mike ask.  
"because... they'd wonder why I wouldn' let Bonnie tell'em and eventually they'd find out... god they're gonna hate me." Foxy muttered tearfully. Mike held him tightly.  
"no they won't Foxy, if anything they'll probably hate Bonnie." Mike said. Foxy curled up tighter.  
"great then Bonnie will be angry at me!" Foxy trembled. the last time Bonnie was actually angry at him, he'd humiliated him, by glueing a pink ballet uniform on him, then beat the shit out of him. Foxy trembled more, his chest heaving.  
"shhhh. shhhh it's alright Foxy." Mike soothed gently. he watched Foxy choke down his medication then held him tightly. "it'll all be alright love. you know I won't let him do anything like that to you." Mike said softly, having heard the story quiet a few times as it seemed to haunt Foxy's dreams. Mike wasn't as strong as Foxy, but he'd found out he could go animatronic, there fore he could fight Bonnie off. Foxy held tighter to him.  
"I-I don' wanna be alone again." Foxy mumbled. Mike nodded and kissed Foxy's cheek.  
"and you won't be. okay? see these rings? in a few weeks when we say our vowls and kiss, we'll be one okay? that means, you'll never be alone again. ever." Mike replied. Foxy smiled at him slightly.  
"okay." Foxy managed. Mike kissed him gently. Foxy kissed him back and nuzzled him. "c'mon. let's get ye back inside for yer cold gets worse." Foxy sighed. Mike nodded and stood with him, shivering. Foxy scooped him up and headed back down with him. "I don' think I can go in there and face them jus' yet..." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded.  
"thats alright. I'm sure Vada would let us stay in her room with her." Mike said.  
"but the kids..." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly.  
"I'll stay with them you just stay with Vada okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"alright love." Foxy sighed softly. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"good night love." Mike said softly. he got down and walked into the hotel room. Mike sighed closing the door. Chica looked up. "where the kids?" Mike ask. Chica pointed to a closet.  
"ever since Bonnie told them, they've locked themselves inside the closet and are calling it their Cove." Chica replied.  
"where's Bonnie?" Mike ask.  
"in Vada's room talking to her." Chica said. Mike frowned and looked into the hallway, Foxy was sitting with his head in his hands. Mike kisses his head.  
"c'mon love. he's not in here." Mike said. Foxy nodded and got up.  
"I'm going to get a shower." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"I'll bring you some clothes." Mike said, kissing his cheek. Foxy nodded and went into the bathroom. Mike grabed some clothes, not caring if they were his or Foxy's, and handed them to him. Foxy hopped into the shower while Mike went over to the closet. he opened the door and knelt down. "whats up guys?" Mike ask. Dylan peaked his head out.  
"bad unnle onnie!" Dylan cried.  
"they made him leave." Chica sighed softly.  
"guys. c'mon out here." Mike sighed.  
"no! daddy bad!" Aaron cried.  
"your daddy was just trying to stay alive okay? if he hadn't done those things, he might have been killed." Mike said. it felt awful trying to justifying Bonnie's horrible actions to Foxy, but if he didn't try, the kids may hate Bonnie forever, not that Mike blamed them.  
"so told daddy!" Dylan cried. Mike knelt down and opened his arms.  
"c'mer guys." Mike said. they all three ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Mike held them and sighed. "you all have the right to be angry, but remember, Foxy forgave him. he knew Bonnie had to or he'd get the same treatment." Mike explained.  
"daddy a bad duy." Aaron said. Mike sighed and stood.  
"alright stay here." Mike said. he got up and walked into the bathroom. Foxy looked up at him from his spot sitting in the bathtub while the shower water ran over his body.  
"whats wrong?" Foxy ask. Mike knelt beside the tub and sighed.  
"I know you don't want to but the kids need you to talk to them baby." Mike said.  
"why?" Foxy muttered.  
"they're locking themselves in the closet and calling it their Cove, they keep calling Bonnie a bad guy, and it's very disrespectful." Mike said. Foxy huffed.  
"disrespectful? thats disrespectful? it's disrespectful for them to hate 'im cause he beat the shit outta me for years?!" Foxy hissed. Mike's ears drooped.  
"no I didn't mean it like that love. I'm sorry." Mike sighed. Foxy sighed.  
"I don' want to talk to them right now." Foxy said. Mike leaned in and kissed his cheek, not caring he was getting wet.  
"baby, I understand you're uncomfortable with the kids knowing but, they needed to know." Mike said softly. "love, I don't want any secrets between our family. I know there's a lot of stuff you can't tell us very much of, but it's different." Mike said.  
"ye don' get it." Foxy said softly. "Bonnie doesn' care what he told them. he told them everything. things I-I never want any one to know, things that I may never feel okay about talkin' 'bout and they're gonna 'ave questions." Foxy said tearfully. Mike held him tightly.  
"they'll understand that you don't want to talk about it. okay? it'll all be alright." Mike soothed. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike kissed his head gently. "alright. go a head and finish your shower love." Mike said. Foxy sighed and stood up, pulling Mike up with him. Mike smiled at him when Foxy pulled him into the shower. Mike chuckled. "baby, I know you know I didn't bring any other clothes in here." Mike said. Foxy shrugged and tossed Mike's wet clothes on the ground.  
"I don' care." Foxy replied, holding him. Mike rested his head against Foxy's shoulder gently while holding him tightly. Foxy purred softly. "ye feel cooler then ye 'ave in a while." Foxy said and pulled back, kissing Mike's forhead. "ye don' 'ave a fever." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"I feel better." Mike said.  
"good." Foxy purred. Foxy leaned down and kissed him. Mike kissed back.  
"mmm." Mike moaned softly. Foxy purred and tongue kissed him. Mike moaned softly. "mmm baby, we can't in the hotel. kids are here." Mike smiled. Foxy huffed softly.  
"fine." Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly, kissing him.  
"I love you baby." Mike said. Foxy purred.  
"love ye too." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"when we get done here you're going to have to go get me some dry clothes." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"okay baby." Foxy said. Mike smiled and kissed him. "mmm kids ask me about havin' another baby." Foxy said. Mike blushed softly.  
"what? when?" Mike ask.  
"the other day. before ye got sick." Foxy replied. "I told them we'd talk about it." Foxy muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you and I love our kids but we have two one an a half year olds and we just got Dylan potty trained. they both start school in a few years. we can talk about it when I don't have to wash their sheets every other week." Mike said. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"alright." Foxy smiled. he got out and got dressed. he went to leave but Mike got sick in the toilet. he frowned. "I'll be right back love." Foxy said. Mike nodded. Foxy headed out to the hotel room. the kids looked up at him and ran over to him, but he didn't pay attention to their questions. "Chica where's Mike's suitcase. he jus' got sick all over 'imself." Foxy said. Chica got up and helpped him.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask. Foxy nodded.  
"jus' get the kids to bed for me so I can help 'im. I don' understand, he didn' 'ave a fever earlier. he felt jus' fine." Foxy muttered.  
"just because he didn't have a fever doesn't mean he's not still sick." Chica said.  
"but he felt better." Foxy said. Chica shrugged.  
"it happens." Chica replied. Foxy sighed and went back into the bathroom. Mike rested his head against the wall tiredly.  
"okay baby." Foxy said and laid his clothes on the counter. "I have to go talk to the kids and I'll be right back okay love?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and vomited again. FOxy sighed and went to the toddlers.  
"daddy, is mommy otay?" Dylan ask, hearing the sounds of Mike vomiting. Foxy nodded.  
"mommy's still fightin' his cold. I need ye two to listen to aunt Chica while I help 'im okay?" Foxy ask.  
"buh, daddy she was mean do you!" Vixy cried. Foxy nodded.  
"I know baby, but sometimes, ye jus' gotta let it go." Foxy said.  
"buh, dey huwded you." Vixy said. Foxy kissed their heads gently.  
"it wasn' there fault baby, they didn' know better. now please, for me, listen to her while I help yer mommy." Foxy said softly.  
"otay daddy." Dylan and Vixy said softly. Foxy hugged them gently.  
"an ye better start respectin' yer uncle Bonnie okay?" Foxy said. they glared at his name. "no arguin'. he's yer uncle, he's yer elder, and ye'll respect 'im." Foxy said. he kissed their heads and got up. Dylan and Vixy went and curled up on their bed. Foxy got up and walked to the bathroom worriedly. he walked into the bathroom and knelt beside Mike. "alright baby. come on." Foxy said softly, scooping him up. Mike groaned softly.  
"oww." Mike whimpered.  
"okay baby, let's get ye in a warm bath." Foxy soothed. he layd Mike in the bathtub and turned on the warm water. Foxy stripped down, putting his clothes with Mike's and sat behind him. Mike leaned back on him. "alright Mikey. now ye jus' relax an let ol' Foxy take care of ye." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded slightly and relaxed the best he could. "I got ye Mikey." Foxy soothed. Mike cuddled closer to him. he still didn't have a fever. Mike moaned in pain. "Mikey, are you okay? are ye gonna puke?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"no I just feel awful again." Mike muttered. Foxy rubbed his back gently.  
"I know baby, but ye jus' relax baby an I'll take care of ye." Foxy kissed him gently. "go a head and close yer eye's baby. I've got ye." Foxy soothed. Mike nodded and curled up, nuzzling his chest slightly. Foxy held him tightly in the deep warm bath. he washed and dried Mike carefully. he slipped their clothes on and carried Mike carefully to their bed, ignoring Bonnie watching him with his slightly sad eye's and droopy ears. Mike moaned in pain. "shhhh it's alright." Foxy soothed.  
"I think m'gonna puke." Mike moaned softly. Foxy frowned and lay'd Mike on the bed, then laid a trashcan beside him.  
"I can' put it on the bed but it's on the desk beside it if ye need it." Foxy said. Mike nodded silently and curled up as Foxy tucked him in tightly. "I'll be right back love. jus' gonna check on the kids." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded slightly and cuddled into the blankets.  
"is he okay Foxy?" Bonnie ask.  
"he's fine. don' touch 'im." Foxy said coldly, then walked into the kids a joined room. all three were cuddled up in the same bed and Foxy smiled at them he kissed Vixy's head and she purr cuddling into her blankets. he smiled and tucked little Aaron back under the covers with his stuffed bunny. he patted Aaron's head gently then kissed Dylans head gently. "good night ye three." Foxy said softly. he smiled and turned to walk out.  
"daddy?" a small voice called. Foxy paused and turned around to see Vada looking at him.  
"yeah baby?" Foxy ask softly.  
"tan do fin Mimi?" Vixy ask softly. Foxy nodded.  
"sure. I'll go find her baby. stay right here okay?" Foxy ask. Vixy nodded and watched him go. Foxy quietly, but quickly searched through the room and bags. he frowned then searched Vada's room, then the kids room. "baby where did ye leave her?" Foxy ask.  
"de cwaset." Vixy replied. Foxy went and searched the closet.  
"Foxy what are you looking for?" Chica ask.  
"Mimi." Foxy muttered searching the closet. "and she's not here." Foxy muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"check the drawers in their room." Mike muttered. Foxy nodded and headed for the kids room. he searched and smiled when he found her.  
"alright baby. here ye go. here's Mimi." Foxy smiled and handed her the pony. Vixy hugged it tightly.  
"tant do daddy." Vixy said kissing his cheek. Foxy smiled and kissed her head.  
"yer welcome darlin'." Foxy smiled. he smiled and slipped Dylans stuffed bear into his arms. he turned and thurned the lights off. he smiled at them and walked over to his and Mike's bed.  
"Foxy can we talk?" Bonnie ask. Foxy huffed.  
"why should I listen to ye when ye never listened to me?" Foxy ask.  
"what are you talking about?" Bonnie ask. Foxy turned with fire in his eye's.  
"how many times do ye think I told ye I didn' bit that kid huh?" Foxy ask.  
"I dunno one or two?" Bonnie ask. Foxy growled.  
"more then at least three hundred times. I knew ye didn' listen. yer pathetic." Foxy growled. "I may get along with ye, but we are far from friends. if it was up to me, ye wouldn' be on this trip, but I care 'bout Chica. she's loike a sister to me and I'd never hurt her if I could help it, but ye... I could careless 'bout what happens to ye." Foxy spat bitterly. he didn't know where these words were coming from, but they felt long over due. "I ask ye for years to listen to me for jus' a few minutes. jus' listen to me, but no. ye decided I wasn' worth the fuckin' ground ye walked on. I wasn' worth yer time to do anything but beat the shit out of me. well I've had enough of that and I don' give a damn if I never see yer face again. as far as I'm concerned, ye could die in a fire an I wouldn' bat an eye, I mean, neither would ye if it happened to me." Foxy huffed. he turned out the light and shut the tv off, curling up beside Mike and holding him tightly. Bonnie looked at Foxy tearfully. Chica bit her lip slightly.  
"I know he did ask you every day to listen to him for ten years... all he wanted was five minutes of you and Freddy not pounding him..." Chica said softly. Bonnie looked at him.  
"h-he did?" Bonnie ask. Chica nodded slightly and rolled over away from him.  
"I don't blame you baby, it's Freddy's fault, but your going to have to make it up to him." Chica added softly.  
"I know baby. I know." Bonnie sighed. Foxy held Mike tightly, listening to them. he hadn't meant to say all that, he knew Bonnie felt awful, but Mike and he had been working on Foxy speaking his mind and the words had simply slipped out. he curled up tightly around Mike.  
"I didn' mean for that to come out." Foxy whimpered softly. Mike cuddled closer.  
"it's alright baby, it was about time for him to know how you felt all these years love." Mike murmured and cuddled closer. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.  
"I guess yer right." Foxy said softly. he curled up with him and fell asleep.  
*next morning*  
Foxy and Mike were still cuddled together sleeping.  
"daddy." a small voice called.  
"what?" Foxy muttered, his eye's still shut.  
"Vixy pee'd on Ducky!" Dylan said. Mike's eye's slowly slid open.  
"what baby?" Mike ask confused.  
"Vixy pee'd in da bed an aw ober Ducky." Dylan whimpered, holding up his soaked bear. Mike sat up.  
"alright alright. I'll take care of it. Foxy baby, go get the sheets from their bed." Mike muttered.  
"Mike I got it. ye lay down. ye still don' feel good." Foxy said softly. he took the bear and the sheets down to the washer and stayed with them until they were clean. Mike sighed as he gathered all three kids and put them in the bath. Bonnie and Chica weren't there, Foxy had probably pissed Bonnie off last night, but it was Bonnie's fault.  
"I'm sorry mommy." Vixy whimpered.  
"it's alright baby girl. it was just an accident." Mike replied. he kissed her head and bathed them. Foxy came back up and put the sheets back on their bed, he took all their stuffed animals and put them on the pillows. they were clean. he walked into the bathroom.  
"baby, I told ye to stay in bed." Foxy said.  
"I couldn' stand the smell of pee." Mike replied.  
"woot daddy!" Vixy giggled and clapped, bubbles flying every where. Foxy chuckled.  
"yeah baby I see." Foxy smiled.  
"grab some towels will you?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and grabbed three towels. Aaron stood up, covered in bubbles.  
"me first! me first!" Aaron said raising his hand. Mike chuckled and sprayed him off.  
"alright take him away." Mike said. Foxy wrapped him in a towel and carried Aaron away. Bonnie and Chica were back by this time.  
"hi mommy." Aaron waived from Foxy's arms.  
"hi baby. did uncle Mike give you a bath?" Chica ask with a smile.  
"yeah! Vixy pee'd in the bed!" Aaron said. Chica nodded slightly and took him.  
"Foxy in coming!" Mike called. Foxy quickly grabbed a towel and scooped his son up as he raced through.  
"ah ha! caught ye, ye little brat." Foxy chuckled. Dylan pouted. "ye almost got away this time." Foxy chuckled. Dylan huffed.  
"does he hate bath time?" Chica ask.  
"nope he's jus' always excited to get out." Foxy replied, drying Dylan off. Dylan laughed and giggled as Foxy dried him off. Mike dried and dressed Vixy before she came running out.  
"daddy did was Mimi?" Vixy ask. Foxy nodded helpping Dylan get his shirt on.  
"yeah she's on the bed." Foxy replied. Dylan's head popped through his shirt and he giggled. "hey fluffy hair, go to yer mom and ask 'im to brush it." Foxy said. Dylan nodded and ran back to Mike.  
"daddy! tan weach Mimi!" Vixy cried.  
"it never ends with ye two." Foxy muttered getting up off the floor. "I'll be right there Vixy." Foxy said. Bonnie was silent as he watched Foxy. Aaron went running after Foxy.  
"can I have Carrot?" Aaron ask. Foxy nodded.  
"sure thing buddy." Foxy said. he handed both their stuffed animals.  
"thank you." Aaron said and ran off to play. Vixy ,however, jumped up and reached for Foxy.  
"up daddy up!" Vixy said. Foxy smiled and picked her up, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. she squealed and giggled squirming and laughed. Dylan cuddled to Mike.  
"mommy, aw du beddah?" Dylan ask. Mike smiled slightly.  
"a little buddy." Mike replied, picking him up. "are you hungry?" Mike ask. Dylan nodded.  
"yeah. I tan find my sippy tup." Dylan said. Mike nodded.  
"okay. let's go find them." Mike said. "Foxy have you seen the sippy cups?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"no I thought ye had them." Foxy said. Mike sighed and searched for the cups.  
"did you at least get the diaper bag out of the car?" Mike muttered.  
"I'll go get it." Foxy said. Mike muttered softly and collapsed on the bed tiredly.  
"det off! det off! du custin me!" Dylan cried under Mike. Mike muttered and shook his head.  
"why you lay on me all the time." Mike said.  
"I shmawer! I shmawer!" Dylan whimpered. Mike smiled slightly and got off cuddling him. Dylan cuddled to him and purred softly, then wiggled out of his arms. Mike watched him go, then smiled when Vixy cuddled up to him.  
"hey baby girl." Mike smiled. Vixy purred and cuddled her Pony.  
"mommy?" Vixy ask.  
"yes?" Mike ask.  
"why daddy do mad?" Vixy ask.  
"because the bad men are after us and they'll hurt you." Mike said.  
"bad men hud daddy?" Vixy ask, pointing to Bonnie.  
"yes and no sweetie. Bonnie only hurt daddy so he wouldn't get hurt too. that doesn't make it right." Mike said softly. "these bad men would have killed your Bonnie and your dad if it hadn't been for Bonnie." Mike said. Vixy looked over at Bonnie.  
"unnle nee?" Vixy ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"I didn't want to be killed. I didn't want to see your daddy in that pain, but I didn't want to be killed. so I helped hurt him, then I fixed him the best I could." Bonnie said softly. Foxy slipped into the room with Vada, Coda, and Rusty.  
"whats up Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"Freddy. he's here. both of them. get the kids in the closet now." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"alright guys, in the closet okay? don't come out, don't talk, don't make any noise. okay?" Mike ask. the kids nodded and got in the closet. Rusty, no longer the little puppy he used to be, barley fit with them. Mike grabed Rusty. "if they get past us and go for those kids and I find out you didn't tear into their asses, I'll beat you myself." Mike said. Rusty barked softly and curled up in the closet with them. "Vada you go too." Mike said.  
"I never liked those stupid and creepy animatronics." Vada said. she turned to the others. "sorry guys. but you as animatronics are creepy." Vada said, then climbed into the closet. Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie went into their animatronic modes and turned to Mike.  
"as much as I hate to say it, we need yer help to Mike." Foxy said. Mike bit his lip slightly, his children had never seen him do this before like they had Foxy. he too went animatronic and everyone seemed to stare at him a moment before he closed the closet door and took his place beside Foxy. his grey fur fluttering softly as he walked closer. Bonnie and Chica looked at him.  
"it's been a while." Mike muttered.  
"sure has." Foxy replied.  
"you look cool Mike." Chica said. Mike smiled at her slightly.  
"thanks." Mike replied.  
"no wonder you got so good at fixing us." Bonnie said looking him over. Mike smiled slightly then flenched at a knock on the door. Mikes animatronic voice is the only one neither Freddy knew, so Mike spoke up.  
"whose there?" Mike ask.  
"pizza man." Freddy 1.0's deep voice called.  
"you've got the wrong room." Mike said, hoping to ovoid a fight at all.  
"I don't believe I do." Freddy 1.0 said. "open the door runt." Freddy 1.0 called in his normal demanding tone. Foxy flenched slightly at it and Mike took his hand quietly. they shared a brief glance before turning back to the door.  
"I think you have the wrong room." Mike said again. a low growl and the door suddenly splintered. Freddy 1.0 looked in with his bright blue eye's. he was taller then his replacement and bigger too. Freddy 2.0, or Fred, had darker blue eye's and darker hair. he stood right behind the original. they went animatronic and busted the door down the rest of the way, it was quiet for a few minutes before Mike decided he'd had enough. with a quick flick of both metal wrists, two swords appear in his hands. "leave now and we'll let you go without damage and with diginity." Mike said. Freddy growled.  
"how dare you, you little piss ant." Fred growled. Foxy flung his hook out and snarled at them.


	9. Chapter 9

"just come with us and we won't hurt your pathetic sister." Freddy smirked.  
"we won't go down without a fight!" Mike growled, his fur sticking up. he and Foxy had taken fighting classes so they could protect their family.  
"you're all pathetic!" Freddy growled. "that one only knows how to take orders." Freddy growled pointing at Chica. "that one only knows weakness and how to be an idiot." Freddy huffed pointing at Bonnie. "this dumb ass is to weak to stand up for himself! I could give him an order now and he'd do still do it cause he's pathetic!" Freddy hissed pointing at Foxy. Mike held Foxy's hand gently. "and you... I don't even know who you are." Freddy huffed pointing to Mike.  
"really?" Mike ask sarcastically. Foxy growled.  
"loike hell ye don'! ye fuckin' did this to 'im!" Foxy shouted. Freddy growled at Foxy who flinched back slightly.  
"he's right! you did!" Bonnie growled, defending his friend for once. Foxy looked over shocked slightly. "you took Foxy's only friend and beat the shit out of both of them! they aren't the weak ones, you two are!" Bonnie shouted. Foxy looked so confused and innocent. only Mike had ever stood up for him before. Mike however seemed to smile. Freddy narrowed his eye's at Mike.  
"stupid nightguard." Freddy growled. Mike huffed.  
"ugly ass animatronic bear." Mike said. "see? I can be mean too." Mike smirked. Freddy growled and grabed his arm tightly. Mike, in one swift move, took his sword and cut Freddy's hand off. Freddy hissed and pulled his arm back as Foxy stomped on his dismembered hand.  
"remember when ye did that to 'im?" Foxy growled. Freddy smirked and turned to Fred.  
"I see you finished the job." Freddy smirked. Mike huffed.  
"your dumber then you look." Mike said.  
"go a head Mikey, show 'im." Foxy said softly. Mike returned to his human form. "looks loike yer little handy man didn' work so well." Foxy said as Mike returned to his animatronic grey wolf form. Freddy roared in anger and jumped at Mike, who brought his swords up to protect himself.  
"back off Freddy!" Bonnie growled tackling him. Fred looked oddly out of place and Foxy walked closer to him.  
"yer the one who beat Mike up an nearly killed 'im huh?" Foxy ask pinning him to the wall. Fred growled and glared at him, punching Foxy in the face, Mike came to his aid as Chica helped Bonnie. Fred grabed Mike and slammed him into the wall. Mike growled and kicked off the wall tackling Fred against the wall. the closet door, now busted, no longer gave the children protection. Fred grabed at the kids but Vada protected them the best she could. Aaron, a miny yellow and purple version of Bonnie, bit his arm.  
"no! my cousins!" Aaron cried. Mike sliced part of Freds arm off and shook it.  
"let go Aaron. let go." Mike muttered. "get them into the bathroom Vada." Mike said. Foxy delt with Fred while Mike helped her move the kids. Vixy suddenly screamed as she was grabbed. Foxy struggled under Freds foot. Mike growled dangerously. "put my baby down." Mark growled. the whole room seemed to freeze, even Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica at his tone. Mike was beyond pissed. Fred laughed slightly until he saw Foxy scramble back into the closet.  
"what are you gonna do?" Fred ask. Mike's eye's were a fiery red as he growled.  
"I said, PUT. MY. BABY. DOWN." Mike growled. Bonnie blocked Chica protectively and watched the scene before him.  
"make. me." Fred said. Mike roared in anger and moved faster then ever before as he grabed Fred, who was a little taller, by his neck. he slammed him against the window and held his arm out, then grabed onto the arm holding his daughter and held it inside the room. he held tighter to his throat.  
" _put. her. down._ " Mike growled. Fred struggled with him and Mike crushed his wrist. " _now._ " Mike ordered. Fred nodded and let her go. Mike caught her, holding her tightly. "if you ever touch my kids again, recovering from this fall, will be the least of your problems." Mike hissed. he stabbed Fred ,with his sword, right in the stomach. he cut him in half then ripped his head off and tossed him out the window. he growled at Freddy, walking closer. Freddy put his hands up and swallowed hard. Mike snarled and pointed at the window. Freddy shook his head slightly. Mike narrowed his eye's growling louder and Freddy yelped, jumping out the window. Mike looked down at him. "either of you ever come back and I'll tear you to shreads!" Mike growled. he turned away from the window and returned to his human form, hugging his crying daughter. Foxy quickly ran over to them and hugged them tightly. everyone else was too stunned to move. "ge-get Dylan." Mike said softly, holding Vixy. Foxy nodded and brought Dylan back then hugged all three of them. Aaron ran out to Bonnie and Chica.  
"are ye okay Mike? I've never seen ye so angry." Foxy said softly. Mike chuckled.  
"I'm like a hawk, nice to watch but you touch one of my kids and I'll rip your eye's out." Mike said. Foxy laughed and kissed him deeply. Vada sighed.  
"we should go before we have to clean up this mess." Vada said. the others nodded and quickly packed.  
"let's go home." Mike said. they all agreed to meet back at Mike and Foxy's house for hot chocolate and movies. they headed back. when they were almost home they saw Freddy dragging Fred's body. Mike bit his lip. "I have to help him." Mike said.  
"what?! why!?" Foxy ask.  
"Christmas is in three days. I can't just let him drag the only person he had left to his grave." Mike said. he looked in Foxy's eye's. "I can't do it. I couldn't leave you like that and I can't leave him like that." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded. Mike climbed out of the car and ran over.  
"what do you want?" Freddy hissed.  
"to help you. as long as you promise not to hurt Foxy or my kids or any one, you can come with us. he can't he hurt my daughter, but you can." Mike said softly.  
"I can't just leave him out here." Freddy said. "he deserves a proper burial." Freddy hissed.  
"then I'll help you." Mike said.  
"why would you?" Freddy ask. Mike sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"no one should be alone on Christmas." Mike said.  
"it's not Christmas." Freddy huffed. Mike's ears drooped slightly. he wrote something down real quick and handed the paper to Freddy.  
"here. if you change your mind... Foxy, Bonnie, Vada, Chica, and I are having a movie and hot chocolate party. you can stay with Foxy and I for a few days until we can find you a job." Mike said. Freddy sighed.  
"I just want to go back to the Pizzeria." Freddy said.  
"I'll help you." Mike said. Freddy shoved him.  
"I don't want your help!" Freddy hissed. Mike nodded.  
"I'll leave the door unlocked if you change your mind." Mike said softly, then headed back to the car. Freddy watched them drive away.  
*Mikes house*  
they were having a small party, even the kids were running around with hot chocolate and popcorn and candy. there was a sudden knock and it got quiet. Mike opened the door, Freddy stood there, shivering slightly and looking pitiful. he was covered in dirt and blood from Fred.  
"I'm sorry." Freddy muttered softly. Mike looked over at Foxy.  
"do you think we have room for one more?" Mike ask. Foxy walked over, his eye's narrowed slightly. Freddy's ears drooped and Foxy smiled slightly.  
"there's always room for one more." Foxy shugged. "come on Freddy, for ye catch yer death." Foxy said. Freddy smiled slightly and walked in, leaving snow and dirt everywhere. Mike frowned at his carpet and shook his head. everyone was quiet, Aaron cuddled to his parents, Dylan to Foxy, and Coda to Vada. Vixy ,though she was shy and scared, picked up a cookie and offered it to him. Mike smiled, but stood ready to attack if Freddy hurt her. Freddy looked at her awkwardly a second before slowly taking the cookie.  
"thanks." Freddy said. Vixy smiled and ran over to Foxy.  
"come on Freddy. lets get ye in clean clothes before ye ruin the carpet." Foxy said. Freddy looked down and quickly took his shoe's off.  
"oh sorry." Freddy said. Bonnie looked him over.  
"you could probably fit in my clothes." Bonnie said.  
"why don't you go hop in the shower?" Mike ask. Freddy nodded slightly.  
"I'll show 'im." Foxy said before Mike could ask. Mike smiled at him. Bonnie handed him some clothes and Foxy led him to the bathroom, then showed him how to use the shower.  
"thanks." Freddy said. Foxy paused a second and checked for little ears before turning towards Freddy.  
"Mike trusts ye around our kids. I don'. ye raise yer voice once to them and I'll kick ye out. I won' have ye terrorizing and terrifying me twins loike ye did to me. I won' have them constantly worryin' if they're goin' to go into an anxiety attack." Foxy warned. Freddy nodded.  
"I wouldn't hurt a kid." Freddy said.  
"ye bit into Mike's head when he was six." Foxy argued.  
"I was in the middle of a song and my programing was running, I couldn't stop when his brother lifted him up, I tried." Freddy said. "I didn't mean to." Freddy added.  
"then why'd ye blame it on me? I was innocent. I had a good life then ye started poundin' me." Foxy growled. Freddy paused slightly.  
"I-I don't know." Freddy sighed.  
"I'll let ye stay here, for Mike, but if it were up to me, ye'd get the same punishment I did, only yers would be justified." Foxy said then walked out after throwing two towels at him. Mike looked at Foxy when he came out.  
"baby did you forget how to work the shower?" Mike teased softly. Foxy didn't look happy though and Mike frowned. "you gave him a piece of your mind?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded then explained what he'd said to him. Mike smiled slightly. "I hate him for what he did to you Foxy, but... I couldn't just leave him." Mike said softly.  
"I know. it's jus' how ye are." Foxy smiled slightly. Mike smiled.  
"alright. come on kids. this time you're old enough to watch how the Grinch stole Christmas and understand it." Mike smiled. Dylan climbed up into Foxy's lap.  
"daddy? he hud do?" Dylan ask. Foxy sighed.  
"we'll talk about that later buddy." Foxy muttered. Dylan nodded. Mike went to make popcorn. Freddy came back and dried his hair sitting down beside Aaron, who whimpered and climbed up in Chica's lap. Freddy's ears drooped slightly and he sat on the floor, no one stopped him. Mike came back in and handed out popcorn.  
"mommy, cookie?" Dylan ask. Mike smiled and rolled his eye's.  
"I dunno, I don't think you need _another_ cookie." Mike said. Vixy looked up and hid her cookie and Mike laughed. "alright. one more cookie, but if either of you fight us when we put you to bed later, you'll never have another cookie again." Mike said. they nodded and Mike handed him a cookie.  
"uh-oh." Aaron said softly. Mike looked up and quickly went for a towel. "I'm sorry..." Aaron whimpered.  
"we know buddy." Chica said picking him up. "help me strip him down Bon." Chica said.  
"wait, over the towel." Foxy said, having learned puke doesn't come out of carpets easy. he layd a towel down and went for some of Dylans clothes.  
"are you okay Aaron?" Bonnie ask softly. Aaron nodded.  
"I think he just had two many cookies." Freddy said softly.  
"true, he's devoured like five since Freddy got here twenty minutes ago." Mike agreed.  
"no more cookies." Chica said.  
"no cookies ever." Aaron agreed. they stripped him down and changed his clothes. Coda watching from the side lines. he looked at Vada sadly and walked over.  
"mommy? everyone else has a daddy, how come I don't?" Coda ask. Vada knelt down.  
"baby you have one. he died thought. he was a soldier." Vada said softly.  
"but I wanna daddy I can play with. like Aaron and the twins." Coda said. Vada sighed.  
"it's a little harder then that baby, but I'll try okay?" Vada ask. Coda nodded slightly. Freddy watched them, he felt a little odd being the only one without kids. Aaron whimpered, his little yellow rabbit ears flopping down.  
"we know buddy." Bonnie said softly, picking him up. he craddled Aaron until the child managed to calm down.  
"alright one sick child is enough. I think the movies will have to wait." Mike said. the other parents agreed, Freddy stayed silent. Mike watched the others leave and waived at them.


	10. Chapter 10

"daddy, whewe he dunna seep?" Dylan ask.  
"all we have is yalls room, so you two get to bunk with us for a bit okay?" Mike ask. the kids nodded.  
"otay." they agreed.  
"go on. get Mimi and Ducky and your blankets. Foxy wanna come help me move the kids beds and put the blow up mattress in there?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"sure Mikey." Foxy replied and followed him. the kids came running through with their stuff, laughing and giggling. Freddy watched them, he'd really missed alot. Mike and Foxy set up the air mattress and Mike made the bed up. he went back out to Freddy.  
"its all made up for you. kids'll be up early, might come in the room to play, but they'll try not to desturb you." Mike said. Freddy nodded slightly.  
"thanks." Freddy replied. Mike nodded and walked to his and Foxys room. Freddy stood and stopped Foxy. "I'm sorry." Freddy said. Foxy just looked at him, his eye's full of hatred and fear.  
"it's too late for that." Foxy replied, then walked into his and Mike's room. Foxy wouldn't be sleeping tonight. he couldn't sleep when his kids were in the room, he didn't want to risk a nightmare. he hadn't minded at the hotel because he had no other choice. Mike leaned over and kissed his cheek. Foxy looked at him, then back down.  
"are you alright?" Mike ask softly. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"I can' sleep. not with the kids in here... and not while knowin' he's here. I jus' can'." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly.  
"I'm sorry." Mike sighed.  
"it's alright." Foxy replied. Mike kissed his cheek again.  
"you can sleep with them here. it'll be alright." Mike said. Foxy shook his head.  
"even if I could, I can' with 'im here." Foxy said softly. Mike looked at him worriedly and Foxy sighed. "he used to come into the Cove. I'd be sleepin' or mindin' me own business, and while I was out, he'd tie me down. when I woke up, he'd torture me for hours on end. eventually I stopped sleepin'... s'why I have trouble sleepin' with others in the room. I can' unless m'so tired I can' keep me eye's open." Foxy said softly, so not to wake the kids. "he'd taunt and torture me when I went days without sleep, but I had to. I was more alert when I was tired, managed to miss a lot of things he tried to do, a lot of the torture. I'd stay up for as long as I could... me record was a month... then I'd pass out from exhaustion an sleep deprivation. I-I was so terrified to sleep, because, I never knew what he'd do to me in me sleep... once he and Bonnie glued a dress on me, another time they tore me apart loike kids do Mangle. th-there was one time..." Foxy trailed remembering the worst one. "I remember wakin' up so sore and Freddy kept laughin'... I never found out what he did... but Bonnie... all he could do was stare at Freddy loike he was insane for a month." Foxy muttered. "Chica ovoided 'im for a while, so whatever he did... they didn' loike." Foxy added, curling up slightly. "I can' sleep when he's here." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly.  
"it'll be okay. I'll talk to Frank about putting him back in the Pizzeria tomorrow, okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike reached over and took his hand. "it'll be alright." Mike said softly and kissed his cheek. Foxy nodded slightly, but didn't relax. "would you feel better if we slept on the couch?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head no quickly. Mike nodded slightly and frowned.  
"please Mike, get some sleep that way at least one of us will be able to make sure he doesn' hurt the twins tomorrow." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and curled around his children. Freddy layd on the matrtess thinking about all he'd done to Foxy in the past and how the Fox had still taken him in when he needed a place to sleep. he felt awful. he remembered everything he did to Foxy, including what he did to him when the Fox was sleeping. Freddy hated himself for it now. back then, he just wanted Chica and Bonnie not to hate him, so he beat up the weakest one of them, besides Chica. Foxy and begged and pleaded with him to stop. he'd cry and curl up in a ball to try and protect himself, but Freddy was brutal and never gave up. his ears drooped when he thought of all the times Foxy had trembled and stayed awake for days and weeks. the poor guy probably still didn't sleep well.  
"I used to tie him up and beat him..." Freddy muttered softly. he looked at the anxiety pill bottle in his hand with Foxy's name on it and sighed in confusion. Foxy's eye's drooped slightly, but once he heard Freddy say that, his eye's snapped open and his chest started to heave. he was starting to have an anxiety attack. he got up and searched for his medicine but he couldn't find it. his attack was getting worse as he knew Freddy was close. he couldn't stop himself when he blacked out and hit the floor. Mike jumped up at the thump of Foxy hitting the ground. he climbed out of bed and rushed toward where he'd heard the sound come from.  
"oh god Foxy!" Mike cried softly. he knelt beside him and pulled out his cell phone, calling for an ambulance. Freddy, hearing Mike, tossed the bottle aside and ran out of the room.  
"what happened?" Freddy ask. Mike didn't seem to hear him as he checked Foxy's vitals. Mike cradled Foxy's head in his lap. the twins came running out.  
"mommy?" Dylan ask. Mike turned to them and they ran over to him.  
"is daddy otay?" Vixy ask.  
"I don't know baby girl." Mike replied. when the ambulance arrived, Mike helpped them get him up on the gurnie and grabbed the twins and his keys. he left with them quickly and Freddy stood there wondering what had happened. he got his jacket on, stuffing the bottle in his pocket so he could ask Mike about it, and put his shoe's on then started walking to the hospital. it had been an hour and nobody would tell Mike anything. he was in the waiting room with the twins when Freddy got there. he walked over.  
"what happened? is Foxy alright?" Freddy ask.  
"I don't know." Mike replied. Vada, pushed Freddy out of her way and knelt beside Mike.  
"what happened Mike?" Vada ask softly. Mike, with his head in his hands and his kids distracted, explained to her softly what he knew. Vada hugged him.  
"th-they said he had an anxiety attack. a-a bad one. th-they won't let me back there too him." Mike said, tears down his cheeks. "I-I just don-don't understand. wh-why didn't Foxy take his an-anxiety medicine?" Mike ask crying softly. Freddy reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle.  
"you mean this?" Freddy ask. Mike looked up and jumped up.  
"wh-where'd you find that?" Mike ask.  
"I had it. I wanted to know what it was." Freddy said. Mike stared.  
"y-you had it? th-the whole time?" Mike ask tearfully. Freddy nodded and Mike snatched the bottle. "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Mike screamed punching Freddy in the face hard. "we let you into our house, fed you, let you shower, clothed you, and gave you a place to sleep, and you fucking stole his medicine?!" Mike screamed loudly. he punched Freddy hard again. "it's your fucking fault he had the attack anyway! if you hadn't beat the shit out of him he'd be okay! he couldn't sleep 'cause he was so terrified that you were gonna come in and beat him up! you almost killed him! I don't ever wanna see you again! and if I do, I'll kill you myself!" Mike screamed, then slammed Freddy's head against the wall and shoved him to the floor. "how does it feel to be the one everyone hates now? how does it feel to finally be punished for the things you do!?" Mike shrieked. "I hope you burn in hell!" Mike shouted. he turned and ran to the doctors that had Foxy. "here h-he needs these." Mike said. the doctors nodded and took them.  
"sir please calm down, you're going to give yourself an anxiety attack." the doctor, Aaron, said.  
"I can't until you tell me he's okay. please is he okay?" Mike ask. the doctor nodded.  
"he will be. now please. sit down and calm down, hold your kids and relax." the Aaron replied. Mike nodded and went back into the room, holding his kids. he glared at Freddy.  
"get the hell outta here now! don't go to my house! don't stay here! just go!" Mike hissed. Freddy's ears drooped and he turned and left. the kids cried and Mike held them tightly and soothingly. Freddy wondered if this was what Foxy felt like. being blamed for something he didn't do. the doctor came back and got Mike.  
"he's awake. he would like to see you. I can't allow your kids to come back just yet." Dr. Aaron said. Mike nodded and sniffled softly.  
"Dylan, Vixy, I need you both to stay here with Aunt Vada while I go check on your daddy, okay?" Mike ask. they nodded quietly. "okay." Mike smiled slightly.  
"gib dis do daddy?" Vixy ask softly, holding up a picture she drew for him.  
"okay love. I'll give it to him." Mike smiled, kissing her head.  
"nan mine?" Dylan ask, holding out his picture. Mike nodded and took hit.  
"alright. I'll give them to daddy, anything else?" Mike ask patiently.  
"tisses!" Vixy said, kissing Mike's cheek. Mike smiled and nodded.  
"okay guys. I'll be back in a little bit." Mike said. they nodded and watched Mike go. Mike walked into the room and looked at Foxy. he ran over and hugged Foxy tightly.  
"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I cou-couldn' fi-find m-me me-meds." Foxy whimpered.  
"no I know baby. that bastard Freddy had them." Mike growled. he kissed his lips softly. "it wasn't your fault love." Mike added. Foxy looked up at him.  
"h-he had th-them? wh-why?" Foxy ask tearfully. Mike hugged him and kissed his hair.  
"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just beat the shit out of him and kicked him out." Mike said softly. Foxy trembled slightly.  
"wh-why wou-would he d-do that?" Foxy ask. Mike soothed him by petting his sensitive ears gently.  
"shhhh shhh. I don't know. but he can't and he won't do it again love." Mike soothed. Mike kissed his hair gently. "I have something for you." Mike smiled. he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pictures. "the kids got worried while we were waiting and drew you pictures." Mike smiled. Foxy tiredly looked through them and smiled.  
"remind me to thank'em." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"you owe Vixy four kisses, two on each cheek, and a really really tight hug. you owe Dylan a kiss and a hug." Mike explained. Foxy nodded slightly. "they're keeping you tonight." Mike added. Foxy nodded.  
"I know. they're gonna move me in a few to a room where the kids can come in." Foxy mumbled. Mike nodded.  
"okay baby. you get some sleep before the babies come in here." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and weakly reached for Mike's hand. Foxy looked up at him with his frightened eye's. Mike held his hand gently and kissed it. "shhhh it's alright. I've got you baby." Mike soothed. Foxy nodded sightly and held his hand tightly. "sleep baby. sleep." Mike smiled softly and nuzzled him. Foxy nodded hesitantly and fell asleep. Mike stayed by his side even when they moved Foxy. they brought the kids in after a bit. Dylan cuddled to Foxy's side.  
"mommy? is daddy donna wade up?" Vixy whimpered.  
"shhhh baby. m'jus' tired." Foxy said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

"daddy!" both the twins cried, then hugged him tightly. Foxy smiled and held them tightly. Bonnie raced in.  
"Foxy? are you okay? Vada called, said you were back in the hospital." Bonnie said worriedly.  
"had an attack." Foxy mumbled. Bonnie seemed shocked.  
"what about your medicine?" Bonnie ask.  
"Freddy Fatass stole them." Mike growled. Bonnie growled.  
"where is he?" Bonnie ask.  
"out on the street with a bloody and broken nose." Mike replied biterly. Foxy rubbed the back of his hand gently with his thumb. Mike looked down at him and smiles softly. "I wasn't going to let him stay. we were so nice to him. did everything we could to help him and he stole Foxy's medicine." Mike sighed. Foxy kissed his hand.  
"Bo-Bonnie, take the twins t-to the vending machine." Foxy said. Mike pulled out some money and handed it to Bonnie, but he shook his head.  
"come on squirts. Uncle Bonnie's going to spoil you." Bonnie said. the kids nodded and went with Bonnie. Mike kisses Foxy's cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." Mike sighed. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"I-I know Freddy. ma-maybe he was jus' curious about the meds?" Foxy ask.  
"do not defend him. he's almost killed you several times and he almost killed you tonight. I will not have him in _my_ house with _my_ family." Mike said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"b-but what 'bout all that stuff ye were sayin' earlier? 'bout how no one should be alone on Christmas? what 'bout that?" Foxy ask.  
"it was different. he threatened our kids." Mike said.  
"he's threatened me for years an ye still let 'im in the house! he's tried to kill me and ye! he held me by me throat and choked me till I passed out, then let go enough for me to wake up, then did it again! ye still let 'im in! he can' do nothin' worse!" Foxy said.  
"he could kill you or our kids or both!" Mike hissed. Foxy flinched back at Mike's anger. Mike sighed softly and hugged him. "I... I'll see what I can do for him Foxy, but I won't let him sleep at our house over night again. okay?" Mike ask.  
"okay." Foxy sighed. he kissed Mike softly and Mike kissed back.  
"I'm sorry." a voice said. both turned around and Mike stormed over and punched him hard with his metal arm.  
"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again?" Mike growled. Freddy wiped his broken and bloody nose. he looked beat to hell.  
"Bonnie said I had to apologize or he'd kill me." Freddy replied. Mike narrowed his eye's.  
"you should have just let him kill you." Mike growled. he dropped Freddy and walked back over to Foxy. Freddy just stood there with his ears drooped. "Foxy. Foxy don't do that." Mike said. Foxy winced slightly as he sat up.  
"stop bitchin' help me up." Foxy managed. Mike bit his lip but helpped Foxy up and over to Freddy. he looked at him with tired angry eye's. "why?" Foxy ask.  
"why what?" Freddy ask.  
"why did ye take me medicine?" Foxy ask. "ye saw me name on it. ye saw it said take as needed. ye saw it said if bottle is empty call an ambulance." Foxy said. Freddy shrugged.  
"I was just curious. I was going to ask you about it." Freddy replied.  
"ye heard me lookin' for somethin' why did ye come out an ask me then?" Foxy growled. "ye almost killed me." Foxy said.  
"I-I thought maybe it was Mike looking for something one of your kids wanted." Freddy shrugged.  
"liar." Foxy said. Bonnie suddenly appeared behind him, without the kids. he grabed Freddy by the neck and pinned him to the wall.  
"start talking." Bonnie growled.  
"I thought it was Mike!" Freddy said.  
"LIAR!" Foxy shouted. "ye know I'd never be able to sleep knowin' ye were there. not after what ye did to me." Foxy hissed. Freddy bowed his head.  
"what did he do?" Mike ask Foxy softly.  
"tell'im." Foxy growled at Freddy. Freddy sighed.  
"I'd tie him up and untill he woke up." Freddy said. Bonnie slammed him backwards against the wall.  
"and?" Bonnie growled. Freddy didn't say anything else. Foxy grabbed the pen out of Mike's pocket and stabbed Freddy in the shoulder.  
"talk or then next item I grab goes in your eye." Foxy growled.  
"we'd beat him up." Freddy said.  
"there was no we. I left him alone when he slept." Bonnie growled.  
"fine, I beat him up!" Freddy shouted. Foxy reached back and grabed a scaple. he held it up and Freddy held his hands up.  
"what else? what did ye do to me?" Foxy demanded. he knew never what happened before he woke up, he wanted to know and he wasnted to know now. "everytime ye'd tie me up. there had to be a reason, ye knew I wouldn' fight back, I couldn'! what did ye do!?" Foxy screamed. Freddy shook his head, he didn't want to admit it, it was awful and he knew it. Bonnie grabed the scaple and held it to Freddy's throat.  
"he deserves to know." Bonnie growled.  
"then you tell him." Freddy huffed. Bonnie slammed him against the wall. "fine! I raped him. I'd assult him sexually. I found it funny when he tried to remember why it hurt so bad to walk and why he bled." Freddy said softly. Foxy seemed to freeze then he stumbled backwards. Mike helped him onto the bed.  
"I've got you." Mike soothed softly. Foxy growled and suddenly flew off the bed, flinging his hook out and ran at Freddy. he tore Freddy's face up with his hook. Bonnie managed to get Foxy back off Freddy, but Foxy slashed Bonnie as well.  
"ouch! what the hell man?!" Bonnie cried, holding his cheek.  
"DON' GIMME THAT! YE FUCKIN' KNEW! YE KNEW ALL ALONG AND YE NEVER BOTHERED TO HELP ME OR TELL ME!? YE JUS' LET IT GO ON FOR YEARS!" Foxy shouted angrily.  
"I couldn't or I'd be killed!" Bonnie shouted. Foxy growled, glaring at him with blood on his face.  
"thats not good enough anymore." Foxy said. "this crosses the line. ye knew what was happenin' to me and I didn' even get to know." Foxy growled.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be killed!" Bonnie cried tearfully.  
"did Chica know too?" Foxy ask. Bonnie didn't answer. "DID CHICA KNOW!?" Foxy screamed.  
"yes!" Bonnie cried tearfully.  
"get out." Foxy said.  
"I'm sorry." Bonnie said.  
"GET OUT! BOTH OF YE! GET OUT AN NEVER COME BACK! IF EITHER OF YE EVER LAY A HAND ON ANY OF ME FAMILY, HANDSHAKE, HUG, I DON' GIVE A FUCK! YE EVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN AN I'LL KILL YE!" Foxy shouted. they left.  
"I'll go get the kids." Mike said softly. he left to get the kids and glared at Bonnie and Chica. "say goodbye kids." Mike huffed. the twins waived goodbye and Mike glared at the two he once called friends. Chica watched them go.  
"wh-why was Mike so mad?" Chica ask. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"Freddy finally told him what he did to him in his sleep." Bonnie sighed.  
"and he found out we knew." Chica said softly, bowing her head.  
"we'll probably never see those kids again." Bonnie sighed. "despite how made FOxy was... he looked so scared." Bonnie said softly.  
"because he knows you and Freddy could kill him and his family with little effort. he's afraid you're gonna wake up one day and realize you don't care and pound him again. he's scared to death of us and Freddy!" Chica said.  
"mommy, awe do mad ad unnle Bonnie nan nant Tita?" Dylan ask.  
"yes very." Mike replied. the kids grew quiet as they sat down and watched tv. Mike went over to Foxy, who'd been sedated by nurses before he could hurt himself or anyone else, and held his hand. Mike knew Foxy was terrified and angry. Mike sighed and kissed his head. after a bit, Foxy came too, he curled up and sighed. "Foxy?" Mike ask softly.  
"I'm jus' mad 'cause I almost trusted Bonnie." Foxy sighed. Mike nodded slightly and kissed him gently. they cuddled.  
"daddy, did nunnle Bon nand aund Tita do somefin wond?" Vixy ask.  
"yeah buddy, they lied to me." Foxy muttered. the kids grew quiet for a bit. hours of silence passed before Vixy couldn't take it anymore.  
"m'tiwed." Vixy complained. "wan Mimi." Vixy added.  
"I'm tied doo." Dylan complained. "Ducky." Dylan pouted. Mike sighed.  
"alright. come on guys. lets go get ya'lls stuff from home and take you to see aunt Vada." Mike said. Mike kissed Foxy's head and left a note to the sleeping Pirate. he scooped up their twins and left. when he came back Foxy was up and a doctor was prodding at him. Foxy growled and grumbled, glaring at the doctor. "excuse me, what are you doing?" Mike ask.  
"bein' a pain in me aft." Foxy huffed. Mike smiled slightly at him and kisses his head, then looked at the doctor, who had a look of disgust on his face.  
"unless you are related you can't be back here." the doctor, Ricky, said. Mike raised an eye brow at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"look dude, we've had a long month, so you can take your attitude and shove it, okay?" Mike hissed. Dr. Ricky glared.  
"get out or I'll call security." Dr. Ricky said.  
"oh go suck it." Mike glared. he layd beside Foxy, who laughed softly and held him tightly. the doctor continued to glare a moment before calling security. two officers walked in.  
"sir, we're sorry but you have to leave." one said. Mike glared.  
"look dude, I will come back here as much as I please. we have two kids together, he's my fiancé, and I pay his fucking medical bills so why don't you all go back to the mall and keep people from stealing penny's from the fountain, because I've about had it up to here with people to day." Mike hissed angrily. the security men frowned at Mike.  
"we'll arrest you if we have to." the other said.  
"touch me and I'll fucking call the cops and sue your asses for police brutality, mental trama, and whatever else I can get a lawyer to file. all I want to do is spend some time with my fiancé and help him feel better and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll break their fucking arms." Mike growled. the cops and doctor stepped back. he held Foxy, who nuzzled closer lovingly, tightly.  
"calm down Mikey. s'okay." Foxy soothed. Mike held him tighter and kissed his cheek. he nodded slightly and they cuddled togehter, falling asleep.  
*next morning*  
"mommy? mommy!" a voice called. Mike's eye's slowly opened.  
"kids? what are you doing here? I dropped you with Aunt Vada." Mike said softly.  
"I brought them in. Coda had a seizure when he fell off a swing at the park. h-he has a brain tumor... they're removing it now." Vada said tearfully. Mike jumped up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.  
"why didn't you wake me up?" Mike ask softly.  
"I-I tried but the doctors told me they sedated you and Foxy and that I shouldn't hurt you trying to wake you up." Vada sobbed. Mike held her tightly as she cried into his chest.  
"shhh Vada it's okay. he'll be okay." Mike soothed. Foxy sat up and looked around.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask walking over.  
"Coda's in surgery." Mike replied. Foxy jumped up.  
"th-they've been in there almost twelve hours! n-no one will tell me anything! th-that tumor may have killed him!" Vada sobbed. Foxy nodded.  
"stay right here." Foxy growled he went out and grabed a women at the front desk. he pulled her close to his face. "Coda Schmidt." Foxy said. the women raised an eye brow.  
"what about him?" Clair ask.  
"he's been in surgery twelve hours! where is me nephew!?" Foxy shouted.  
"sit down sir!" Clair hissed.  
"Coda Schmidt it five years old. he came in from the park havin' a seizure! they took 'im to surgery to remove a brain tumor! where is he?!" Foxy shouted. Clair checked the computer.  
"h-he's been in recovery for three hours!" Clair cried.  
"what room?" Foxy hissed.  
"304!" Clair whimpered. Foxy dropped her and headed to room 304.  
"Mike, bring her and the kids to room 304." Foxy said softly. a few minutes later they raced in.  
"Coda." Vada said softly.  
"mommy!" Coda cried. Vada ran over and hugged him.  
"nurse said he's been here three hours, they jus' didn' tell ye." Foxy said. Vada turned and hugged Foxy.  
"thank you." Vada said. Foxy nodded uncomfortably. Vada turned away and cuddled Coda. Mike kissed Foxy's cheek and held their kids.  
"you have a really big heart for grumpy old Pirate." Mike said softly. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"I'm not grumpy or old." Foxy replied. Mike smiled and kissed him deeply. Foxy purred softly, tongue kissing him.  
"not in here." Vada hissed. Mike blushed pulling back. Foxy nuzzled Mike gently and smiled softly.  
"call us if something happens Vada. we're going to go home before this snow storm hits." Mike said. Vada nodded and they headed out. they went home and cuddled up on the couch. Mike called Vada ever hour to make sure Coda was okay. the kids were asleep in their room. Foxy purred and kissed Mike deeply. "mmm Foxy." Mike smiled softly kissing back.  
"I noticed ye finally got over that cold. I'm happy I can kiss ye loike this again." Foxy purred. Mike smiled.  
"if you're so happy, why don't you do it again?" Mike smiled. Foxy chuckled, purring deep in his chest, and kissed him again. Mike kissed back moaning as Foxy forced his long slinder tongue into his mouth. Foxy purred louder and pulled back after a moment to give them room to breath. Mike smiled at him. "we need to figure out our wedding plans love." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded and they sat down working them out. they decided not to make a big wedding, just two witnesses and the two of them in the courthouse. "I know I want Vada there to be a witness." Mike said softly. "do you have anyone you want to be there?" Mike ask softly. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"a-all I have are ye an the kids." Foxy replied. Mike's ears drooped slightly and he hugged him. "yer the only friend I've ever really had." Foxy said softly, resting his head on Mike's shoulder. Mike kissed his forehead and held him tightly.  
"I'm sorry." Mike replied softly. "I'm so sorry." Mike soothed gently. Foxy held him tightly and cuddled to Mike. there was a knock and the two split. Foxy walked over and opened it. Bonnie stood there.  
"I was wrong, I did tell you." Bonnie said. "just let me talk to you for ten minutes. I know we never gave that to you, but I'm begging you Foxy, let me talk to you." Bonnie said. Foxy knew in his head he shouldn't and couldn't trust Bonnie, but as Mike had said earlier, Foxy had a big heart. even though he was angry at Bonnie, Bonnie had always been like a brother to him. he looked at Mike, who glared at Bonnie.  
"should I?" Foxy ask. Mike looked between the two.  
"do what you think is right." Mike said softly then went to check on their kids. Foxy eventually agreed to hear Bonnie out. Mike smiled and tucked Dylan under his covers, the boy slept just like his father, loud and all over the bed. he kissed Dylans head and tucked Ducky in beside him. Mike smiled and went over to Vixy, who was curled up in a ball. he kissed her head and tucked Mimi in beside her. "I love you both very much." Mike said softly. he closed the door and walked back out to Foxy. Foxy walked back in and closed the door softly. Mike walked over. "baby?" Mike ask softly, cupping Foxy's cheeks.  
"I'm fine. I'll be back later." Foxy muttered. he went for his shoes and then left, taking his phone with him. Mike watched him go, knowing he needed time to think. he did this a lot, Foxy did his best thinking when he was alone. Mike bit his lip and fiddled with his ring for a second, before pulling out his phone. he called Bonnie.  
"Mike?" Bonnie ask, sounding honestly surprized.  
"what did you say to him?" Mike growled. Foxy walked to the park and pushed the snow off one of the swings, then sat down. he had to think about what Bonnie said. Bonnie claimed at one point he had told Foxy what Freddy was doing to him, but Foxy had ripped his battery out and Bonnie had paniced. he put Foxy's battery back in and blocked part of his memory so he wouldn't remember, but the moment Bonnie said it Foxy remembered. he remembered how Bonnie was so pissed at Freddy because he himself had actually woken up in one of the attacks, but Bonnie had blocked that too. Foxy had already taken one of his anxiety pills before he got to the park, but he could feel his anxiety creeping up again. he took a deep breath and counted in his head to ten, like Mike had taught him to do, then let the breath out. he bowed his head thinking as he swung. Mike froze hearing what Bonnie said.  
"oh god. you told him that? he's out there alone! I-I don't even know if he has his pills!" Mike cried as he ran for his coat.  
"no you stay with your kids. I'll go after him. where is he?" Bonnie ask.  
"he likes the park and the movies." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and took off. Mike paced worriedly around their bedroom waiting. Bonnie called him. "Bonnie?" Mike ask.  
"he's okay. I've got an eye on him. he's swinging in the park. he seems to be thinking." Bonnie says.  
"yeah, thats why he goes there." Mike replied. "he thinks better alone." Mike added softly. Bonnie nodded.  
"I haven't made contact with him, I'm kinda afraid what will happen. he maybe smaller but he's actually just as strong as Freddy." Bonnie said.  
"I know. what I don't know, is why he never faught back." Mike sighed.  
"he did once." Bonnie said softly. "Freddy was so angry. he grabed Foxy so hard he ripped his arm off, then locked him in the smallest storage closet we had. Foxy barley fit. he was in there for two weeks." Bonnie sighed. Mike gasp softly, Foxy got claustraphobic if he stayed in a small space too long.  
"oh god." Mike said softly.  
"yeah.. once Freddy figured out Foxy didn't like be trapped in there, he did it more often. it got so bad, Foxy couldn't go in his boat any more." Bonnie sighed. "I let him out once, cause Freddy left the closet key with me, Foxy was curled up in the bottom trembling and hyperventilating. Freddy noticed I let him out, and locked me in with him... I don't think I've ever seen Foxy that scared. he screamed and shouted. he pounded on the door for a bit the he just curled up hyperventilating more, till he passed out... nothing I said would help him. I tried, but he kept freaking out like someone was sufficating him." Bonnie sighed.  
"because to him, someone was." Mike said softly. "thats what he told me it felt like when he stayed in the car too long or the shower or something. the only reason he made that trip was because he knew that if he didn't, we all could've been killed." Mike added. Bonnie paused a moment.  
"you know, since he fell for you, he's been getting a lot better. I remember once before you let him move in with you, he slept. like actually slept in his boat." Bonnie said. Mike sighed softly.  
"just bring him back later." Mike sighed and hung up. Mike curled up on his and Foxy's bed.  
*next morning*  
when Mike woke up, Foxy was curled around him snoring softly. Mike rolled over slightly. Foxy nuzzled his chest and cuddled him. Mike held him gently and kissed his hair. Foxy purred softly, cuddling closer, his tail thumping gently on Mike's leg. Mike smiled at him slightly and held him tightly. Foxy whined softly in his sleep and Mike pet his hair.  
"shhh it's alright love. I've got you." Mike smiled softly. Foxy curled up tighter, digging his claws into Mike slightly. Mike, having felt this several times, didn't even flinch. he kissed Foxy's head again and rubbed his back gently. "shhhh. shhh. it's okay Foxy. it's okay." Mike soothed. Foxy's tail trembled between his legs and he whimpered. Mike kissed his head and gently pet his ears. "it's okay baby." Mike soothed.  
"n-no... no Freddy." Foxy whimpered. "n-no Freddy! stop!" Foxy cried struggling. Mike knew better then to hold him down. he quickly got out of the bed. Mike ran into the bathroom and got a cup of cold water, dumping it on him. Foxy flew up into a sitting position trembling. Mike tossed the cup down and ran over to him.  
"Foxy?" Mike ask. he knelt on the bed and looked Foxy in the eye's. "Foxy? baby, it's okay." Mike said softly. Foxy hugged him tightly, whimpering softly. Mike held him and rubbed his back. "it's okay. I've got you." Mike soothed. Foxy buried his face in his chest trembling. Mike soothed him and kissed his hair. "it's okay baby." Mike soothed gently. Foxy held him tightly.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Foxy said softly.  
"no baby, it's alright. it's not your fault." Mike soothed gently.  
"Bonnie." Foxy muttered. "Bonnie is me witness." Foxy added. Mike nodded.  
"okay baby." Mike smiled softly. they stayed hugging each other tightly for a bit. Mike nuzzled him gently. "Merry Christmas baby." Mike smiled. Foxy looked up at him.  
"huh?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and hugged him.  
"it's Christmas. come on. let's go wake the kids up. I told Bonnie and Chica to be here with Aaron by noon and it's almost noon." Mike said. Foxy nodded and got up. they showered quickly and Mike started making breakfast. Foxy went into the kids room. they were already awake and playing with their toys quietly.  
"hey kids. come on. it's Christmas." Foxy smiled. they got up and followed him to the kitchen. Foxy smiled at them.  
"daddy, do we det do see Aanon?" Vixy ask. Foxy looked at Mike as if asking. Mike nodded smiling while making pancakes.  
"sure do baby." Foxy smiled. they clapped and cheered. Mike smiled and puts pancakes on their plates. each pancake a different shape.  
"thanks mommy!" both shouted. Mike nodded and smiled. Foxy pulled Mike into a deep kiss. Mike moaned softly and kissed back. he had a surprize planned for Foxy today. there was a knock and Mike pulled back.  
"go answer the door while I go to the bathroom." Mike said. Foxy nodded and went to the door. Mike headed for his and Foxy's bathroom. he held his stomach and winced, throwing up in the toilet. he tried as hard as he could to keep quiet, then brushed his teeth. he muttered softly and went back to the kitchen, after using some minty mouth wash to cover his breath.  
"hi uncle Mike!" Aaron waived. Mike smiled at him and waived.  
"hey buddy." Mike smiled. Chica and Bonnie looked at Mike and Foxy. the four adults stared at each other a moment.  
"we're sorry." Chica said.  
"so am I." Mike replied. they nodded and smiled. "there's pancakes and cookies on the table. milks in the fridge." Mike smiled. they nodded and smiled. Mike pulled Foxy over. "hey baby, I have a surprize for you." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled back.  
"oh yeah?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded and smiled, then noticed the kids.  
"Dylan Perry sit your butt down in that chair!" Mike hissed walking over. Dylan pouted.  
"bud mommy! Vizy stoed my fort!" Dylan replied.  
"he tooked me syrup!" Vixy hissed. Mike rolled his eye's.  
"Vixy Lisa give your brother his fork back. Dylan Perry stop hogging the syrup. behave I'd hate to ground you on Christmas." Mike said. the kids quickly sat down and got quiet. Foxy smiled softly. there was a knock on the door. Mike looked over.  
"I got it baby. could it be yer mom?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"I dunno..." Mike replied. Foxy shrugged and opened the door.  
"Fre-Freddy?" Foxy ask. standing behind Freddy was Vixy and Coda.  
"come on Foxy its cold out here." Vada muttered. Foxy shoved Freddy off the steps.  
"come on in. Mike's waitin' for ye." Foxy smiled. Vada nodded slightly.  
"Freddy's with us." Vada said. Foxy narrowed his eye's and slammed the door shut. Mike, confused, opened it.  
"Vada? whats wrong? what did you say?" Mike ask.  
"I told him Freddy was with us." Vada said. Mike shook his head.  
"he's not allowed in this house or near my kids for that matter. he abused Foxy sexually and physically and he's not coming in." Mike said. Vada was shocked. "now are you coming in and enjoy Christmas with us or not?" Mike ask. Vada nodded and came in with Coda. Mike glared at Freddy who sat watching from where Foxy had shoved him into the snow. "go away." Mike muttered and closed the door. Freddy's ears drooped slightly and he got up. Mike headed for Foxy who'd taken shelter locked in their large closet. Mike knocked on the door. "Foxy baby?" Mike ask. Foxy didn't reply. Mike unlocked the door and opened it. he walked over to Foxy.  
"what?" Foxy ask.  
"come on out here baby. Vada didn't mean that." Mike said softly. Foxy looked at him.  
"why would she protect 'im?" Foxy ask.  
"because she's not always the brightest." Mike replied softly, kisses his cheek. "I have some news that will cheer you up." Mike added. Foxy looked at him.  
"what?" Foxy mumbled. Mike smiled leaning into his ear.  
"I'm two months pregnant." Mike smiled. Foxy's ears perked up and he seemed shocked.  
"y-yer what?" Foxy ask. "when?" Foxy ask.  
"well remember when we had Vada watch the kids before all this mess with Freddy came back? and we both needed each other so bad we didn't even think about protection?" Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"god is that why ye were so sick?" Foxy ask.  
"I had suspicions, but I didn't want to say anything until I knew I was pregnant not sick." Mike replied. Foxy kissed him deeply, rubbing Mike's stomach gently. Mike smiled, knowing he'd be happy. "so thats my Christmas present to you." Mike smiled.  
"thats the best gift ever love." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled.  
"I thought you'd think so." Mike smiled. "don't tell anyone else. I don't want this baby hurt." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded.  
"of course baby." Foxy purred softly, nuzzling his nose. "but I think, our mini Cove, may have to go." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"it won't need to go far baby." Mike said. he moved some of his clothes out of the way and opened a door hidden in the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

"see? we'll just move it down here." Mike smiled. Foxy nuzzled him. "lets get back to the party." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they went back out. the other three knew something was up though, Foxy was noticibly different. they didn't question it, they didn't want to know what Mike had to do ,or promise, for him to be this happy. they enjoyed their Christmas and smiled, all but Foxy. he felt a little bad about Freddy being outside in the snow by himself. Mike looked at him and noticed him staring out the window. Mike smiled softly. he pulled a small present out of his closet and handed it to Foxy, with some cookies. he motioned to outside. "go a head baby. I think you two neeed to talk." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded slightly and headed outside. Freddy sat out in the cold, shivering. Foxy walked over and tapped his shoulder with his tail.  
"hey... cold?" Foxy ask softly. Freddy didn't answer, shivering more. Foxy handed him the plate of cookies. "here. they're still warm." Foxy said.  
"piss off." Freddy muttered softly. Foxy huffed.  
"why are ye such an ass? ye beat and assulted me, ye threatened Bonnie and Chica, ye threatened the lives of me children and Mike. what the hell is wrong with ye?" Foxy ask. Freddy glared at him silently. Foxy huffed chunked the present at his head. he threw the plate of cookies at him as well. "here. me kids picked this present out for ye. Merry fuckin' Christmas asshole. enjoy." Foxy hissed and went back inside. Freddy watched him go, rubbing his head slightly. he looked down at the gift in the snow and hesitantly opened it. it was a large brown blanket, big enough to cover a house. Freddy was confused, why would Foxy let his kids get him a gift? he shivered and cuddled into the blanket, surprized to find it had a heater on off switch on it. he turned it on and was pleasantly surprized with the heat. Foxy hugged Mike tightly. the adults talked for a while.  
"uncle Mike! Dylan went outside without warm clothes on." Coda tattled. Mike's head jerked up as he heard a crash.  
"Dylan!" Mike shouted, throwing the door open. he and Foxy raced out. Dylan lay face down and unmoving in the snow. " DYLAN!" Mike cried and ran over to him. he turned him over and cried softly. Dylan was bruised and bleeding. Foxy looked up at the car that hadn't moved. Foxy saw someone under the car.  
"shit! someone's under the car!" Foxy shouted. he heard a deep moan in pain. "Bonnie!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie raced out and helpped him pick the car up.  
"god it's Freddy." Bonnie said softly. Dylan whimpered, coming too.  
"Dylan? Dylan baby don't move okay?" Mike said softly.  
"o-otay m-mommy." Dylan murmured. Mike took off his jacket and lay'd it over his son.  
"Dylan can you tell me what happened?" Mike ask tearfully.  
"I-I wanded do see if he wited de banket... I-I sipped nan few. h-he tied do hep me up, nan w-we dot hit." Dylan sniffled. "I-I'm sowwy mommy." Dylan cried softly.  
"no. it's okay baby." Mike soothed. he could hear an ambulance's coming closer. Foxy walked over.  
"baby could he tell ye what happened?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"Fre-Freddy tried to help him when he fell and they both got hit by a car." Mike cried. Foxy nodded and kissed his head.  
"we need you to move so we can get him up." a paramedic said to Mike. Mike nodded slightly and moved back.  
"I'll ride with him." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded and went back inside for somethings. he grabed Vada, Ducky, and his pills then headed for the car.  
"daddy?" Vixy whimpered.  
"it's okay baby. we're headin' for the hospital." Foxy said softly and took one of his pills, jumping into the drivers seat. the car got stuck in the snow, but with Foxy driving, they were at the hospital in no time. Mike was hysterical. they wouldn't let him back, wouldn't let him know if Dylan was okay. they just left him alone in a room. Foxy hugged him tightly and kisses his head, handing him Vada, then went to talk to a nurse. Mike cried into his knee's cuddling Vada, who tried to comfort him.  
"mommy, is okay." Vada said softly. Mike held her tightly. Foxy came back.  
"h-he's in surgery. he's got a broken arm and a concussion, but they said he'll be okay." Foxy said hugging Mike. Mike cried into Foxy's chest. Foxy rubbed his back soothingly. "shhh baby. it's okay. shhh." Foxy soothed. Mike managed to calm down as they came and got them. Dylan had bruises everywhere.  
"he was really lucky. something or someone was holding him when he was hit. he'll be okay." Lucy, the doctor, smiled. Mike thanked her and walked over to Dylan.  
"hi mommy." Dylan murmured. Mike smiled and kissed his head gently.  
"hey baby." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled walking over to his other side.  
"look who I brought." Foxy smiled holding up his sons favorite bear.  
"Du-Ducky!" Dylan cried hugging his bear. they smiled. Vada crawled across the bed and hugged her brother.  
"Dilly!" Vixy purred. Dylan hugged back. Foxy smiled.  
"I'm going to go check on Freddy." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded.  
"I know all of the bad shit he's done... but thank him for me." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded and headed out. it was almost eight hours before Foxy was allowed to see Freddy. Foxy walked into the room Freddy looked awful.  
"so, hows it feel to be the injured one?" Foxy ask. Freddy looked at him the best he could with his braced neck. he was mostly in casts. his jaw was wired shut, but he used his unbroken hand to write.  
 **what the hell do you want?**  
Freddy glared. Foxy bit his lip.  
"to thank ye." Foxy said. Freddy seemed shocked. "they said, if ye hadn' been there, Dylan would've died." Foxy added softly. "I owe ye." Foxy said. Freddy's ears drooped slightly.  
 **no. you don't. I tortured and tormented you for years. I'm sorry.**  
Foxy looked at him slightly.  
"can ye tell me what happened?" Foxy ask.  
 **I didn't notice him at first. he walked over and tapped my arm. he just wanted to tell me Merry Christmas. we talked a moment. he wanted to show me his ball, but tripped and the ball went in the road, he went after it and tripped again. I saw the car and ran over to help him. the car seemed to speed up. I tried to throw him into the snow, but the car hit me and I dropped him. is he okay?**  
Freddy looked at him worriedly.  
"he's covered in bruises. he has a broken arm an a concussion. ye literally saved his life. thank ye." Foxy said.  
 **I owed you and I couldn't stand to let him get hurt. he's just a kid.**  
"why did ye hate me?" Foxy ask. Freddy didn't do anything for a moment.  
 **at first I just wanted the blame off me... but after a while, I forgot it was really me who did it and I thought you should really be punished because... I started to think you did it.**  
Freddy sighed softly. Foxy looked it over.  
"ye mus' have thought of somethin' ye stopped for almost three years." Foxy said.  
 **I liked the night guard. she was different... I forgot about you.**  
"it got fuckin' worse when she left." Foxy said. Freddy glared.  
 **because you made her leave! you told her that I was a monster!**  
"ye were a monster. ye nearly killed me for somethin' ye did. I jus' thought she should know ye'd kill her the blink of an eye." Foxy growled.  
 **you lied! you took my only love away!**  
"I was protectin' her." Foxy said. he sighed. "I jus' wanted to protect her from yer anger. I knew she was human, humans are breakable, at least I could be rebuilt." Foxy hissed. he turned and went to leave.  
 **I'm sorry.**  
Freddy tossed it at the back of Foxy's head. Foxy looked at it.  
"yer too late. thirty years too late." Foxy said, then tossed it back, walking out the door. he hadn't meant to do that, he just wanted to know why he'd been abused for so long. he sighed and went back to his family. he smiled at them and kissed Mike softly. Mike didn't return the kiss or smile. "Mikey?" Foxy ask.  
"I-I stressed too much. th-the baby wasn't strong enough." Mike said softly. "I missed carried a few minutes ago. doctors took care of it." Mike added. Foxy held him tightly.  
"shhhh it's okay." Foxy said softly. "hey, the baby didn' suffer right? it's okay." Foxy added. Mike nodded slightly. "besides, if yer that easy to get pregnant when we aren' try, we can try later." Foxy smiled softly. Mike nodded.  
"okay love." Mike said softly.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. it's better that no one knew." Mike sighed. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"okay baby." Foxy said. he kissed his cheek. "jus', tell me if ye feel depressed or anythin' okay?" Foxy added. Mike nodded.  
"they already gave me anti-depressents." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and kissed his cheek.  
"alright baby." Foxy replied. Dylan and Vixy cuddled together asleep on the bed. Bonnie and Chica walked in.  
"sorry, they made us wait until visiting hours." Bonnie said. Mike nodded and looked at their kids.  
"Christmas hasn't turned out very jolly this year." Mike muttered. Bonnie and Chica looked worred at his sudden mood change. Foxy waived them off and kissed Mike's cheek.  
"okay. come on. let's jus' get the kids up and let them open their presents here Mikey." Foxy said.  
"no. I don't want him to have to remember this Christmas in the hospital." Mike said. Bonnie and Chica looked confused, but Foxy nodded.  
"go see when we can check him out then." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and headed to do so.  
"whats wrong with Mike?" Chica ask. Foxy pulled them aside.  
"the bite. when Freddy bit Mike, Mike spent months in the hospital. he had to have his birthday in the hospital because of Freddy." Foxy said. "he doesn' want the kids to hate Christmas." Foxy explained softly. they nodded slightly. Mike walked into Freddy's room quietly. Freddy was doodling.  
"hi." Mike said. Freddy looked over. Mike walked closer.  
"I wanted to come and thank you personally. I know we've never really gotten along, but you saved my son today and I owe you my life." Mike said softly. he took out a cell phone and layd it in Freddy's hand. "if you ever need anything, anything at all, call or text me and I will do whatever I can to help." Mike said softly, then walked out. Freddy watched him go, then looked at the phone. Mike walked back into the kids room, surprized when he saw it was decorated for Christmas. "what are you three doing?" Mike ask quietly.  
"they won' release Dylan for a few days, we thought they should be able to open their gifts... so if it doesn' look loike a hospital, maybe they won' remember it as a hospital." Foxy said. Mike watched them a moment then looked at Foxy.  
"how?" Mike ask. Foxy smiled.  
"I remembered hearin' ye sayin' once when I snuck into the hospital to see ye, ye wished that they'd done somethin' to decorate the room so ye wouldn' remember yer birthday was in the hospital an this came to mind." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly at him and hugged him.  
"good thinking Foxy." Mike smiled slightly. Foxy smiled and hugged back. Mike smiled and helped them put up more decorations. Dylan yawned softly and held his arm, sitting up. he looked around.  
"mommy? daddy? where are we?" Dylan ask. Mike looked at Foxy.  
"we're somewhere awesome." Foxy replied. Mike looked at him but Dylan nodded.  
"otay." Dylan replied. he looked around. Mike smiled when the hospitals Santa came in. both kids whimpered and cuddled to Mike. Mike smiled slightly and kissed their heads.  
"it's alright guys." Mike smiled. the hospital Santa walked over.  
"how old are you two?" he ask softly. they whimpered and cuddled to Mike.  
"they're a year old. sorry they're really shy." Mike smiled. he smiled.  
"well, I'm Santa, and I heard someone here's name is Dylan and he was in accident." he smiled as the kids looked shocked. Vixy pushed him forward.


	14. Chapter 14

"he knowd dou name." Vixy muttered. Dylan froze and stared up at him shakily. he smiled and knelt down.  
"here. I just wanted to say Merry Christmas." he smiled and handed Dylan a toy. Dylan slowly reached out and took the toy sword.  
"tant dou." Dylan murmured softly. he nodded at him. he turned and handed a baby doll to Vixy. she cuddled it and thanked him. he smiled at Mike and winked. Mike smiled and waived at him. the Santa turned and left the room. the kids looked at their toys a moment, then to their parents.  
"dese ouws?" Vixy ask. Mike nodded and smiled. Mike held his kids as they enjoyed their Christmas together.  
"they sure are!" Mike smiled.  
*few hours later*  
the kids were a sleep, the wrapping paper was cleaned up, decorations were still up, their toys were put away, and the adults sat down to talk.  
"you know, Bonnie and I were thinking the other day. you two watch Aaron for us to go out all the time, and I know they're sleeping, but we'll watch them if you two want to go out." Chica said.  
"n-no I-" Mike started.  
"great. thanks." Foxy smiled, grabbing Mike's hand. "we'll be back in a few hours." Foxy said, then dragged Mike out. Mike looked at Foxy.  
"love, I don't really wanna leave my hurt baby alone in the hospital." Mike said. Foxy pulled Mike to his chest.  
"baby they're not alone. I jus' wanna do somethin' with ye." Foxy said softly. "we haven' had time to ourselves since the babies were merely three months old." Foxy said. Mike bit his lip. Foxy pouted at him and drooped his ears slightly. Mike smiled slightly.  
"alright baby." Mike smiled. Foxy purred and grabed his hand, dragging him off. Foxy took him to a dinner. Mike smiled at him as they ate. Mike raised an eye brow when Foxy ordered them both alcoholic drinks. Foxy smiled at him.  
"what?" Foxy ask.  
"the drinks?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled.  
"don' ye worry 'bout nothin' I do with ye tonight love, I already got the night planned for us." Foxy purred. Mike smiled at him.  
"alright love." Mike chuckled.  
*hours later*  
after a dinner they'd gone to a movie, though they were thrown out form drunk roudiness. after they left they headed to the park and hung out there for about an out. after the park they headed to their house and snuggled on the couch a bit, before Foxy started kissing Mike's neck, feeling frisky. Mike moaned and smiled slightly.  
"mmm is this what you wanted all along baby?" Mike purred softly.  
"I wanted a date, but we haven' had fun in months." Foxy whined softly. Mike smiled.  
"mmmm baby." Mike smiled, kissing him deeply.  
"should we take this to the bed?" Foxy ask. Mike pulled him back down.  
"no. let's just do it right here on the couch." Mike smirked.  
"are ye sure? we can' afford a new couch." Foxy said. Mike laughed softly.  
"Foxy baby, that couch was over thirty years old, this one is almost two years old. this one can handle us." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly and kissed his neck. though the couch seemed to groan and squeak in protest, they continued to make love. "nnnggghhh mmm Foxy." Mike moaned loudly. to them it felt like hours. they made love then fell asleep cuddling on the couch.  
*later*  
Mike muttered softly waking up.  
"mm Foxy that was amazing." Mike purred. Foxy nuzzled his neck.  
"mm sure was baby." Foxy purred softly.  
"we should go back." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they dressed, heading for the hospital. Mike smiled as Foxy held him while walking through the halls. they hadn't been this relaxed and happy in months. they walked in and everyone appeared to be asleep. Mike smiled at them. they woke Bonnie and Chica. "they released Dylan. we're going home." Mike smiled. Bonnie and Chica nodded.  
"okay." Bonnie murmured, scooping up Aaron. Chica stretched. Mike and Foxy picked up the twins. Chica smirked and elboed Bonnie gently, then pointed to Foxy. the way he was bent over you could see Mikes scratch marks and hickies across Foxy's back and neck. Bonnie laughed softly, a low blush crossing his cheeks. they left quickly. Foxy and Mike left soon after. Foxy smiled, his arm aroudn Mike's waist as they each carried a baby.  
"I'm glad Bonnie and Chica talked us into that baby." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded in agreement.  
"me to baby." Foxy smiled. they headed home and put the kids in their beds. then headed to their own. "ye know baby, I'm still a little hot for ye." Foxy said softly. Mike smiled brightly as Foxy dips him romantically. Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck, laughing softly as Foxy nuzzles their noses together. "what do ye say Mikey?" Foxy purred. Mike pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. he pulled back and looked lovingly into Foxy's eye's.  
"I'm always hot for you baby." Mike smirked. Mike pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around Foxy's waist. Foxy purred and pinched his butt, teasingly. Mike moaned softly. "mmm baby." Mike purred, leaning up to his ears and breathed on them with his hot breath teasingly. Foxy purred loudly, his ears being very sensitive. Mike smirked and whispered. "come on baby, you know just how I like it." Mike whispered sexily, stroking his ears. Foxy clawed Mike's back slightly.  
"mmm indeed I do." Foxy smirked.  
"just like I know what you like." Mike smirked, licking and sucking on one of Foxy's ears while stroking the other. Foxy panted, a pleasure filled look on his face. Mike smirked. "mmm baby, your poking me." Mike smirked.  
"I-I can' he-help it." Foxy panted. "Mi-Mike mmm." Foxy moaned. he carried him into the room and closed the door. Foxy pinned him to the bed, kissing him deeply. a sudden scream pulled them a part. both quickly ran to the kids room. Mike opened the door and they were both cuddled together on one bed whimpering.  
"guys? what happened? whats wrong?" Mike ask softly, kneeling beside the bed. Dylan looked up tearfully.  
"was firsty, wote up Vidy. s-somephin tappeded on va winno. bue eye watcheded us!" Dylan cried. Mike held his kids.  
"blue eye's?" Mike ask softly.  
"wite dee!" Vixy cried.  
"dee?" Foxy ask.  
"fom daydason." Vixy sniffled.  
"from the vacation? are you sure?" Mike ask. Vixy nodded. "was it one of the people that tried to hurt you?" Mike ask. they shook their heads.  
"see dus fowowed us." Dylan said.  
"she?" Mike ask softly.  
"Frederica." Foxy said. the twins nodded.  
"but she's never met them." Mike said. Foxy growled.  
"grab the kids, we're goin' to the pizzeria. I'm goin' to put that bi-" Foxy started then looked down at his kids. "er, woman in her place." Foxy corrected himself. Mike nodded as slightly and dressed his kids.  
"bud, mommy, I tied!" Dylan cried.  
"I know baby, but it's time I that woman in her place." Mike growled. he picked up his son while Foxy grabed their daughter.  
*the pizzeria*  
Mike stormed in carrying Dylan, Foxy had Vada. everyone looked up from what they were doing.  
"alright, where is she?" Mike hissed.  
"who?" Chica ask.  
"Freddy where is she?!" Mike hissed.  
"in her room. whats wrong Mike?" Chica ask. Mike stormed to her room. Foxy explained to her what he knew and Chica frowned. they talked a bit before Vixy started crying. Foxy kissed her head gently.  
"shhh baby girl. s'okay." Foxy said softly, craddling her. she cried, tiredly, and started throwing a tantrum. Foxy chuckled softly. "fight all ye want, yer goin' back to sleep little girl." Foxy said, rocking her gently. Mike stormed down the hall and knocked on her door.  
"open this fucking door now!" Mike shouted. Dylan whimpered.  
"mommy?" Dylan whimpered. Mike patted his back gently, holding him on his hip. Frederica opened the door.  
"hi Mikeypoo!" Frederica giggled. she looked at Dylan and smiled at him. "hi little guy!" Frederica giggled. Dylan whimper and clung to Mike.  
"m-mommy." Dylan cried. Mike craddled him as Dylan dug his face into Mike's shoulder.  
"awe! he called me mommy!" Frederica giggled. Mike punched her hard.  
"look bitch! I'm his mother! Foxy's his father! Vixy is his twin sister! you have no right to follow me and my kids!" Mike hissed. Dylan started to cry at his shouting. Mike rocked him gently. "shhh Dylan. I've got you." Mike soothed him gently. Frederica seemed pissed.  
"he's my son! that monster raped me!" Frederica hissed. "why can't I have my kids!?" Frederica cried.  
"cover your eye's baby boy." Mike said. Dylan nodded and covered his eye's. "see this? this is the fucking scar from me having these two! if I see you following us again, I'll call the cops!" Mike hissed, having pulled his pants and boxers down enough for her to see the scar. he then zipped and buttoned his pant back up, punched her in the face, and stormed off. Dylan trembled in his arms, crying softly. "shhh baby boy. mommy's got you baby. mommy's here." Mike soothed him, patting his back gently. Foxy looked up hearing Dylan's muffled cries.  
"will ye hold her?" Foxy ask softly, holding out his sleeping daughter. Chica nodded and craddled Vixy while Foxy went over to Mike. "Mikey? baby what happend? why's Dylan cryin'?" Foxy ask softly.  
"he got a little scared when I told Frederica off. I should have left him here with you, but I didn't think to." Mike replied.  
"baby, do ye wanna come to daddy?" Foxy ask softly. Dylan nodded slightly and Mike passed him over. Dylan clung to Foxy.  
"see tied do tate me!" Dylan cried. Mike rubbed Dylans back gently, while explaining to Foxy what had happened. Foxy held him tighter.  
"awe, shhh it's okay. mommy an daddy won' let her take ye." Foxy soothed gently. Dylan sniffled and hiccuped, finally managing to calm down some. he trembled slightly, sucking his thumb.  
"where's Vixy at love?" Mike ask.  
"with Chica." Foxy replied. Mike nodded and went for Vixy.  
"is Dylan okay Mike?" Chica ask softly.  
"I just got a little angry and he got scared. I never should have taken him back there." Mike replied, craddling Vixy. Vixy peaked one of her bright yellow eye's open slightly.  
"mama, Dilly otay?" Vixy ask tiredly. Mike nodded.  
"he's just a little scared baby girl. he'll be okay." Mike replied. Vixy nuzzled up under his chin.  
"otay mommy." Vixy yawned.  
"alright baby go back to sleep." Mike said softly. Vixy yawned softly and nodded.  
"otay mommy. wuv do." Vixy murmured.  
"love you too baby girl." Mike replied. Vixy rested her head on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. Mike smiled and kissed her hair, patting her back. "thanks Chica." Mike said. Chica nodded and left. Mike walked back over to Foxy and Dylan. "are you okay baby? mommy didn't mean to scare you love." Mike said softly. Dylan nodded and reached for him. Mike smiled at him and took him. Dylan wrapped his arm around his neck and rested his head on Mike's over shoulder.  
"aum huwd." Dylan whimpered.


	15. Chapter 15

"I know buddy. let's go home and you can take your medicine for it, okay?" Mike ask softly. Dylan nodded.  
"otay mommy." Dylan said softly. Foxy smiled at them and left with Mike.  
*a few weeks later*  
"and do you Mike Schmidt take Foxy as your lawful wedded husbend?" the priest ask.  
"I do." Mike smiled softly. Bonnie and Vada stood a few feet away, all they really had to do was sign the papers. they kissed and smlied, filling out the paper work for their marriage certificate. they signed the papers, Bonnie and Vada signed the papers and it was over. they were offically married now. they walked out hand in hand, talking to Vada and Bonnie. there was the sound of tires squeeling as several shots fired. both Foxy and Mike were hit three or four times. Vada screamed and Bonnie quickly called 911. Bonnie knelt down.  
"you get Foxy! I'll get Mike!" Bonnie said, taking Mike who'd fallen closer to him. he put pressure on Mike's wound and he moaned in pain, but didn't seem to be conscious. Foxy cried out as Vada put pressure on his wound.  
"Mike! wh-where's Mike!?" Foxy shouted, trying to get up.  
"please! stay down! if you move it could go into your heart!" Vada whimpered. Foxy coughed up some blood muttering. the paramedics got them both up on gurnies, Foxy was a little out of it from his bloodloss. his head flopped to the side and he muttered about needing to check on Mike.  
"is Mike okay? gotta check on Mike. lemme check on Mike. is Mike okay? tell me he's okay." Foxy murmured. Bonnie was riding with him and looked worriedly at the paramedics.  
"we can't tell you that." one said.  
"he's me husbend ye gotta tell me. gotta check on Mike. is Mike okay? I'm his husbend ye gotta tell me." Foxy murmured. he sounded slightly crazy, but they assured Bonnie it was just from the bloodloss.  
"sir we can't tell you that." the paramedic repeated.  
"please tell me Mike's okay. gotta know Mike's okay. wh-what about the baby? is the baby okay? gotta tell me. I'm Mike's husband. ye have to tell me. is me husband and baby okay?" Foxy muttered. his head flopped to the side as he saw Mike get loaded up into an ambulance. "MIKE! MIKE! LEMME GO! GOTTA KNOW HE'S OKAY!" Foxy screamed. he struggled hard. "pl-please, h-he's pregnant." Foxy said tearfully as they sedated him. Bonnie's ears stood stright in surprise. he pulled out his phone and called Vada.  
"Vada! tell them Mike's pregnant! they have to know!" Bonnie said. "I just found out! Foxy screamed it like a wild man!" Bonnie hissed. "let me know what they say." Bonnie said softly. he watched them take Foxy away and paced in the waiting room. Vada watching him.  
"ca-calm down I'm sure Foxy's okay." Vada said softly. Bonnie looked at him.  
"I love Foxy like he's my brother, but I'm more worried about that baby." Bonnie replied. "I know they're both going to be okay unless that baby's hurt. I know it'll tear them both apart." Bonnie said.  
*few hours later*  
they heard loud noises and looked out. Foxy was storming around, his arm in a sleave, in a hospital gown.  
"where's Mike? I have to check on Mike!" Foxy said. "touch me again and I'll kick yer ass! Mike! Mike!" Foxy shouted.  
"Foxy!" Bonnie shouted, running over with Vada. "what are you doing?!" Bonnie hissed.  
"lookin' for Mike, Mike!" Foxy shouted. "I need to know he's okay." Foxy said. "Mike!" Foxy shouted louder. "what are ye doin' here anyway?" Foxy ask.  
"I wasn't going to leave! you were shot!" Bonnie said. Foxy looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I wasn' shot ye idiot! I was in a car wreck! I have to check on Mike! he's pregnant!" Foxy glared at him. "Mike! Mike!" Foxy shouted. Vada and Bonnie looked at each other.  
"Foxy! Foxy! wait, whats the date?" Bonnie ask.  
"October 15th, 2014." Foxy replied. Bonnie stopped.  
"th-thats three months before the babies were born, almost two years ago..." Bonnie said. he went after Foxy. "Foxy! wait!" Bonnie called. Foxy stopped aggervated.  
"what?" Foxy hissed.  
"Foxy today is February 29th, 2016. you and Mike were shot at after getting married. the twins are safe with Chica and Aaron." Bonnie said.  
"who the hell is Aaron? it can' be 2016. yesterday I brought Mike back home from Daisy's house." Foxy said, sounding confused and hurt. "w-we were goin' to check on the baby today." Foxy said. "I got in a wreck with some asshole on a motorcycle. th-this ain' funny Bonnie, I thought ye were done doin' this to me." Foxy said.  
"Foxy, I'm not trying to trick you. I swear." Bonnie said. Foxy shook his head.  
"I don' believe ye." Foxy said softly. he turned around tearfully and called for his lover. "Mike! Mike!" Foxy shouted. the doctors finally managed to sedate him and carried him off.  
"will he be okay Doctor Issac?" Vada ask.  
"I'm not sure. bloodloss can sometimes lead to memory loss if it's severe. I won't know more until I run a few tests, but first you should know, the Mike he was shouting about is on the next floor up in the emergency floor. my friend just finished working on him." Dr. Issac said then left to take care of Foxy. Bonnie and Vada headed up to Mike quickly. Mike groaned softly coming too.  
"Fo-Foxy? V-Vada? Bon-Bonnie?" Mike managed. Vada and Bonnie ran over.  
"Mike. Mike, are you okay?" Vada ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"what do you remember?" Bonnie ask. Mike thought a moment.  
"I-I remember signing the papers for the marriage license, then it gets a little fuzzy..." Mike muttered. both sighed in relief. "whats wrong? is it Foxy? is he okay?" Mike ask, trying to sit up. Vada pushed him back down.  
"Mike... did you and Foxy crash the day after you got back from Daisy's?" Vada ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"it wasn't a crash, more of a fenderbender though we still went to the hospital to check on the babies... how'd you know?" Mike ask. Vada looked at Bonnie slightly.  
"b-because Foxy thinks your both in the hospital from it. he doesn't remember the babies, getting married, or getting shot... he thought we were playing a mean trick on him..." Vada said. Mike's ears drooped.  
"d-don't bring the kids up here. I wanna talk to Foxy first." Mike said. Bonnie cleared his throat.  
"Mike are you pregnant?" Bonnie ask bluntly. Mike raised an eye brow at him.  
"uh, not since my miscarriage the day Dylan and Freddy got hit by that car... I didn't want to tell anybody cause I didn't know I was pregnant." Mike said. he knew it was a lie, and he felt bad for saying it, but he and Foxy had agreed to say neither had knew about it. Vada looked at him.  
"what?" Vada ask softly. Mike nodded and looked at Bonnie.  
"why?" Mike ask.  
"Foxy kept saying he had to check on you, that you were pregnant. he wanted to know how the baby was after you two got shot." Bonnie said. Mike frowned slightly and winced sitting up.  
"not that I know of, then again, Foxy could tell when I was the first time before we even knew I could get pregnant. he said I smelt different." Mike said.  
"so if you were you wouldn't know." Bonnie muttered. Mike nodded slightly.  
"i-is Foxy going to be okay?" Mike ask.  
"doctor said he should get his memory back after some sleep but they don't know." Vada replied. Mike nodded slightly, laying back in the bed.  
"go check on him will you?" Mike ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"I'll go." Bonnie said, then headed out for Foxy. after a few minutes of silence, Mike broke down. Vada hugged him tightly.  
'it's alright." Vada said softly. Mike cried into her stomach.  
"what the hell am I going to do Vada? he can't remember! he doesn't remember the kids or the wedding!" Mike cried.  
"he should recover." Vada said.  
"should doesn't mean he will! what am I gonna do if he doesn't?!" Mike cried. Vada held him tightly while he cried, until Mike managed to calm down. Vada helpped him lay back then took his hand.  
"look Mike, bro, no matter what happens, we will figure something out okay? we always do. he has a chance of remembering everything, but it could take some time. and if it takes time, you'll have me, Bonnie, and the others to help okay? it'll be alright." Vada soothed. Mike nodded slightly, dropping his head back, miserably.  
"okay." Mike muttered. a few minutes later, Bonnie walked in with Foxy. Foxy looked around confusedly before his eye's settled on Mike.  
"Mike!" Foxy shouted, running over to him and hugging him tightly. Mike hugged back, tearfully, watching Vada and Bonnie leave to give them some privacy. Foxy pulled back. " Mikey? baby, whats wrong? is the baby okay?" Foxy ask softly.  
"F-Foxy, we weren't in a car wreck. th-that was almost two years ago love. I-I'm not pregnant. we ha-have two beautiful kids at home." Mike said softly. Foxy looked at him confusedly for a second, then shook his head and rolled his eye's.  
"Bonnie." Foxy muttered. he hugged Mike tightly. "shhhh I know that Mikey. doctors explained what year it was and showed me pictures from me wallet and I remembered most of it." Foxy said softly. "but, they ain' the baby I was talkin' about." Foxy said. Mike's eye's widened. "ye were so sick before, I couldn' smell much of the baby, but it smells a little different. it's the same baby, just smells different." Foxy said. Mike seemed shocked.  
"y-you mean I didn't miscarry?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"ye still could have, I guess, but I'm not a doctor... could jus' be the lingerin' smell... but I don' think it is." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly. Foxy nuzzled his side. "there's still a few missin' pieces in me memory." Foxy said, looking at the picture of his kids. "I know those two are ours and I know they're about a two now, but... I... I can' remember their names..." Foxy said, his ears drooping.  
"if all you have is a little memory loss, I'll help you love." Mike said softly, hugging him. "Vixy Lisa is our daughter and Dylan Perry is our son." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly.  
"okay... now... whose Aaron?" Foxy ask.  
"Bonnie and Chica's son." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"and Vada's yer sister. Coda's her kid..." Foxy thought out loud. Mike nodded. "we're... married right?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly, looking down at his ring.  
"today." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"I remembered gettin' married, wasn' sure if we'd... ye know... divorced..." Foxy said. Mike seemed shocked.  
"uh, no. we haven't... are you having second thoughts?" Mike ask.  
"no! I jus' tryin' to figure everythin' out." Foxy said softly, his ears drooping. "I may not remember it all, but I know I love ye and those kids more then life itself. I love ye baby. I swear on me loife. without ye an those kids, I got nothin'. no family, no friends, no love, and no reason to live for. I have ye and those kids and it gives me all I've ever needed or wanted." Foxy said softly, looking at him pitifully. Mike held him and kissed his hair.  
"I love ye too baby." Mike replied, cuddling him. Foxy nuzzled up under his chin, purring softly. Foxy rubbed Mike's belly gently. "go get the doctor. see if I'm pregnant." Mike said softly. Foxy looked at him.  
"whose the doctor?" Foxy ask.  
"the one who delievered our babies." Mike said. Foxy seemed to dig into his memories.  
"hmph... uh... S... Sa...?" Foxy ask.  
"Spencer baby. Spencer." Mike smiled at him. Foxy's ears drooped. "don't worry baby. you'll remember." Mike smiled. Foxy nodded slightly and headed to look for the doctor. he brought the doctor, who had a ultrasound machine, in and over to Mike.  
"hi again Mike. Foxy tells me someone said you miscarried, but you think that doctors wrong?" Dr. Spencer ask. Mike nodded.  
"you know how Foxy's not human right?" Mike said.  
"of course." Dr. Spender replied.  
"I smelt the twins since they were conceived." Foxy said. Foxy and Mike continued to explain to the doctor what they knew. "an now I ain' no ultrasound machine, but he smells pregnant." Foxy said. Spencer nodded.  
"no harm in checking. if you are pregnant, we need to check on the baby anyway." Dr. Spencer said. Mike nodded and winced, lifting his shirt. Foxy helpped him the best he could.  
"well, at least they jus' got yer side." Foxy sighed, relaxed slightly. Mike smiled at him slightly.  
"twins aren't going to be too happy you can't pick both of them up at the same time." Mike smiled. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"'ey jus' 'cause I only got one arm right now don' mean nothin'. Freddy and some bratts pulled it off all the time. sure I can pick'em both up." Foxy smiled. Mike smiled and yelpped slightly.  
"sorry. new bottle. gotta keep it cold." Dr. Spencer said. he frowned looking him over. "hmmm well I don't see signs of miscarriage yet." Dr. Spencer said. "ah, right here." Dr. Spencer frowned.  
"huh?" Mike ask, scared.  
"I also see a baby... I'm going to say it _was_ twins, but it looks like something we call vanishing twin syndrome." Dr. Spencer said.  
"what?" Foxy ask.  
"it means one of the babies miscarried, but the other didn't. though it's very rare that just one miscarries. it's very odd... I'd like to run a few tests..." Dr. Spencer said. Mike tensed up. Foxy held his hand gently.  
"nothing thats going to hurt the baby right?" Mike ask.  
"oh, no! of course not! just a few blood tests." Dr. Spencer said. "though we will need to do do a test thats called Percutaneous Umbilical Cord Blood Sampling or PUBS. the objective is to retrieve blood from the fetus versus amniotic fluid and check for genetic diseases. it's a little risky for a baby but it could help us prevent further miscarriage." Dr. Spencer said.  
"risky?" Foxy ask. Dr. Spencer nodded and explained the risks.


	16. Chapter 16

"oh hell no." Mike hissed. "there's no way you're putting that fucking needle, not only in me, but in my child whose barley three months old! do you see the fucking size of that thing? one slip and you'd kill my baby!" Mike shouted. Dr. Spencer seemed surprised.  
"I promise your baby will be in good hands. I've done hundreds of these before." Dr. Spencer replied, setting the syringe down gently. "I do these all the time. it's just fine." Dr. Spencer said.  
"I don't give a fuck! you're not putting _that_ huge ass fucking needle inside _my_ body so you can 'possibly' prevent more miscarriages! this is my body! my life! and my child! and I'm not going to let you possibly kill my baby!" Mike shouted. Foxy growled, protectively standing between Mike and the doctor.  
"ye heard 'im! ye take one step closer and I'll tear ye apart!" Foxy growled, his protective parental instinks kicking in. Mike had no worries at all once Foxy's instincts kicked in, he knew their baby was safe. Dr. Spencer sighed.  
"fine then go." Dr. Spencer sighed. Foxy helpped Mike up carefully and nuzzled him.  
"c'mon love." Foxy said. they walked out and walked into Bonnie and Vada.  
"hey! so are you preggers bro?" Vada ask. Mike nodded and explained to them both. both looked shocked.  
"seriously?" Bonnie ask. Mike and Foxy nodded. "wow." Bonnie muttered.  
"alright then lets get you both home huh?" Vada ask. Mike nodded tiredly.  
"k." Mike replied. Foxy wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders, supporting him.  
"Mike? are ye okay?" Foxy ask softly. Mike nodded slightly, though he didn't seem very conscious. "they probably gave 'im somethin' to put 'im to sleep." Foxy said. Bonnie quickly caught him, when he fell asleep. "fuck." Foxy muttered. Bonnie shook his head.  
"no worries. I got him." Bonnie said, scooping him up. Mike muttered, curling up in his arms and muttering.  
"I'm too tired to care that you aren't Foxy." Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled softly. Bonnie smiles slightly.  
"sorry Mike, but with his arm like that, you'll just have to settle for me. besides, I should be cozier, I'm bigger and I have more muscle." Bonnie said. Mike gave a tired chuckle.  
"an here I thought you were fat." Mike muttered, falling asleep.  
"hey!" Bonnie pouted. Foxy chuckled. he reached into his pocket and frowned, noticing his house key wasn't in it.  
"fuck. I think the hospital took me keys." Foxy muttered. he checked all his pockets and managed to find them. "nope. got'em." Foxy said. he unlocked the door and opened it. he flipped on the lights, seeming a little confused for a minute, then it all seemed to come back to him. he shook his head and turned to Bonnie. "jus' lay 'im on the bed." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded and headed for Foxy and Mike's room. Foxy looked around a bit and frowned after a moment.  
"whats wrong? Vada ask.  
"me memories still a little fuzzy." Foxy replied. Vada nodded slightly.  
"I'll bring your kids back tomorrow." Bonnie said. Foxy shook his head.  
"one, Mike will have a fit an two, they ain' stayin' 'round that Frederica bitch." Foxy said. Bonnie frowned. "fine. I'll go get them." Foxy said he headed out, but paused and looked around. "uh... which way is it again?" Foxy ask.  
"I'll come with you. I need to get Coda anyway." Vada said. Foxy nodded and followed her there. he brought his kids back.  
"daddy?" Vixy said.  
"yeah kiddo?" Foxy ask.  
"nant Tita said do don' member us." Vixy said. Foxy frowned slightly.  
"I got hurt and forgot some stuff kiddo, but it'll be okay, I haven' forgotten ye." Foxy said. his kids hugged him tightly. "I love ye both. even if I can' always remember yer names or who is who, but I will get better. okay?" Foxy said softly. his kids nodded.  
"mommy otay?" Dylan ask.  
"he's just sleepin'. ye wanna go see?" Foxy ask softly.  
"peas?" both kids ask. Foxy smiled at them both and carried them to the bedroom. Mike was still asleep. Foxy smiled and layd them down with him.  
"now be quiet okay? mommy is sleepin'." Foxy said softly. they nodded and cuddled to him. Mike muttered softly, coming too. he looked around.  
"huh?" Mike murmured.  
"kids are here love." Foxy said softly. Mike smiled and hugged them.  
"hi babies. mommy loves you." Mike said softly. the babies cooed and cuddled to him.  
"wuv do doo." Dylan said.  
"me doo! me doo!" Vixy purred. Mike smlied and cuddled them both and held them. Foxy chuckled and cuddled them all.  
"I'm not a baby, but I love ye too." Foxy smiled. Mike laughed softly, kissing his cheek. they all cuddled a bit. "I took that job at the hospital. I'm becomin' a paramedic." Foxy said. Mike grinned.  
"thats great! hm, guess we're going to need the money to put them in day care huh?" Mike smiled.  
"day care?" the three ask in union. Mike chuckled softly. Mike explained to them and Foxy nodded.  
"bind Ducky, mommy?" Dylan ask.  
"I'll have to ask first, but as long as we put your name on him, then it shouldn't be a problem." Mike smiled. they turned to see Vixy's reaction, she tears down her cheeks.  
"bu-buh I wanna day wif daddy!" Vixy cried. Foxys ears drooped and he held her tightly.  
"shhhh baby. shhh daddy's here." Foxy soothed gently. he craddled her.  
"I wanna day wif daddy!" Vixy sobbed. Foxy whined softly and held her tighter, shaking his head.  
"I'll call them tomorrow and tell them I can'." Foxy said softly. Mike could see it hurt Foxy badly to see Vixy this upset, but it also hurt him not getting to do something to finally help people like he wanted to. Mike went to say something, but Foxy walked out of the room, cradling their daughter as she cried. it made Foxy's heart hurt at his daughters cries. "please baby girl. please. don' cry. don' cry. it's okay. it's okay." Foxy said softly.  
"don' go daddy!" Vixy sobbed. Foxy bit his lip, they needed him to get a job. they couldn't afford to live on just Mike. Foxy sat Vixy down on her bed, once she'd calmed down, and explained to her the best he could.  
"look baby, do ye loike this house?" Foxy ask softly. Vixy nodded. "do ye loike yer clean clothes an toys an food?" Foxy ask. Vixy nodded again. "how 'bout the nightlights an bedroom lights an warm baths?" Foxy ask.  
"ye-yeah." Vixy sniffled.  
"then daddy needs to get a job. daddy wants ye to be able to keep all that stuff. okay?" Foxy said softly. Vixy seemed to think a moment and nodded.  
"otay." Vixy said. Foxy smiled and hugged her tightly.  
"thank ye baby." Foxy said softly. he kissed her head.  
"I sowwy." Vixy said softly.  
"no baby. it's alright." Foxy smiled. "let's go back to mommy." Foxy said softly. they all four cuddled together on the bed and fell asleep.  
*later*  
Foxy winced as he changed the bandages on his bullet wound. he muttered and got up, looking at his family with a soft smile. he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast.  
"daddy?" Dylan ask. Foxy looked down.  
"hey buddy." Foxy smiled.  
"wah-whats that?" Dylan ask. Foxy smiled.  
"bacon." Foxy replied, handing him a cooled piece. Dylan took it.  
"mmm yummy!" Dylan purred taking a bite. Foxy smiled.  
"hey, yer sinus' cleared up." Foxy smiled.  
"yeah daddy! my sninus' ceared up!" Dylan giggled. Foxy smiled.  
"yer words aren' all messed up now." Foxy smiled. Dylan took off to play. Foxy smiled watching his son then turned back to the bacon. Mike yawned walking in, Vixy in his arms. "mornin'." Foxy said, waiving slightly.  
"morning love." Mike smiled. Foxy kissed their heads.  
"how are ye feelin'?" Foxy ask.  
"just waiting for the day this baby moves." Mike replied.  
"shouldn' it have already moved? I mean, twins were movin' this far along." Foxy said. Mike shrugged.  
"might have just been just 'cause they were twins. this might one take longer." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"mommy? daddy? tan we name baby Mimi?" Vixy ask. Foxy chuckled and Mike smiled.  
"no honey, we can't name her Mimi, it'll make your pony sad." Mike said.  
"unicorn! unicorn!" Vixy cried. Foxy smiled and put her down gently.  
"go change outta yer pj's and get ready for breakfast baby." Foxy said. Vixy nodded and took off. Foxy smiled leaning forward and kissing Mike, rubbing Mike's slightly buldgy belly. Mike kissed back and smiled. "hungry?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"nah. I'm going to go work on baby names." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"I want to see at least three names for each gender. I loike choices." Foxy said. Mike smiled and nodded. he went to their room and sat down, putting headphones over his belly while listing names, going through the baby name book.  
"lets see." Mike said.  
Girl :   
_1\. Ashley Crystal.  
2\. Eli (Ellie) Rose  
3\. _  
Mike paused.  
"hey baby!?" Mike shouted.  
"yeah?!" Foxy called.  
"whats your favorite number baby?!" Mike ask. Foxy walked in confused.  
"come again?" Foxy ask.  
"favorite number." Mike replied, not looking up. Foxy thought a moment. "between 1 and 26." Mike added.  
"not fair. go with... 6." Foxy replied. Mike thought a moment.  
"F... hmm... I need a girl name that starts with F." Mike muttered. "second favorite love?" Mike ask.  
"uh... 8." Foxy replied. Mike looked at him.  
"you had to think about it?" Mike ask.  
"had to think. there's the twins, ye, the baby, Aaron, Coda, Vada, and me. thats 8." Foxy said. Mike smiled and nodded.  
"alright. H. baby girl name with F and H..." Mike muttered.  
Girl :   
_1\. Ashley Crystal  
2\. Eli (Ellie) Rose  
3\. Faith Hazel_  
"yay. now on to the boy names." Mike sighed.  
Boy :   
_1\. Simon Sunny  
2\. Mark Sean  
3\. Daniel Justin_  
Mike smiled and looked at the clock.  
"well that only took two hours." Mike mutter. Dylan ran in.  
"mommy, what are sinus's?" Dylan ask. Mike laughed and explained. "why do they make me sound funny?" Dylan ask.  
"because they just do. they make everyone sound funny sometimes." Mike replied. Dylan made a face.  
"mommy can cousin Aaron come over?" Dylan ask. Mike smiled and handed him his cell phone.  
"here I already have it calling Uncle Bonnie. ask him okay?" Mike said. Dylan nodded.  
"hi Uncle Bonnie! it's Dylan. can cousin Aaron come over to play?" Dylan ask. "but please!?" Dylan ask. his ears drooped. "but why?" Dylan ask. Dylan put the phone down and took off. Mike picked it up.  
"Bonnie what's wrong? what did you say to Dylan?" Mike ask. Mike gasp. "my kids do not cuss! they are not a bad influence! just because your kid was experimenting with words doesn't mean mine are bad!" Mike shouted, hanging up the phone. Foxy, hearing the shouts peeked in.  
"whats wrong love?" Foxy ask.  
"Aaron said the pizza they were eating was 'the same boring old shit' and Bonnie is blaming it on our kids! he made Dylan cry!" Mike hissed, getting up.  
"he did what?!" Foxy cried. he grabed the phone and caled Bonnie while Mike went after Dylan. he was crying on his bed.  
"come here buddy." Mike said softly, scooping him up. Dylan cried into his shoulder.  
"Uncle Bonnie said me and Vixy were bad kids! he said it's are fault and we'll never see Aaron again!" Dylan sobbed. Mike held him tightly, patting his back soothingly.  
"shhh buddy. it's okay." Mike tried to sooth him.  
"bu-but I love Aaron! he's my friend!" Dylan cried. his cries made Mike's heart hurt.  
"I know, I love Aaron too buddy, but Uncle Bonnie is being rude right now okay? it's not your fault and it's not Vixy's fault." Mike said softly. Dylan coninued to cry for a bit before calming down.  
"m-my arm hurts mommy." Dylan said. Mike nodded.  
"alright. lets go get your medicine." Mike said, then carried him to the kitchen. he could hear Foxy shouting at Bonnie from downstairs, where they'd moved his cove to. Vixy came in.  
"mommy! Mimi gone!" Vixy cried.  
"I'll be right there baby, Dylan needs his medicine first." Mike said. Vixy waited patiently for Mike to finish, then help her. "where'd you leave her last?" Mike ask.  
"bed!" Vixy sobbed. Mike scooped her up gently and craddled her.  
"Dylan have you seen Mimi?" Mike ask.  
"she was with Ducky on the-" Dylan said and screamed looking over. "DUCKY!" Dyaln cried looking around for him. Mike sighed.  
"alright come on kids. let's go see if daddy knows where they are okay?" Mike ask them they nodded, both clearly very upset. Mike carried them down and hit the buzzer on the wall. Foxy paused in the fight and went upstairs.  
"whats wrong? why are they cryin'?" Foxy ask.  
"please baby, tell me you know where Mimi and Ducky are." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"in the dryer, they were dirty." Foxy said. Mike kissed his cheek.  
"thanks baby." Mike said, heading for the laundry room. he grabed the two toys and handed them to his twins. Mike winced holding his stomach and ran to the bathroom, puking. the twins ran to Foxy.  
"mommy's throwin' up!" Dylan said. Foxy hung up on Bonnie and ran to the bathroom. Foxy held Mike gently, rubbing his back gently. Mike brushed his teeth and muttered.  
"brings back a few memories huh baby?" Mike ask, leaning against him. Foxy smiled and rubbed Mike's belly gently.  
"sure does baby." Foxy chuckled. Mike smiled.  
"I'm glad to say this one isn't as bad when it kicks. I hope we can see the gender soon." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"me to. I love our son, but I'm kinda hopin' fer another girl. they aren' as hard to potty train." Foxy said. Mike laughed.  
"I just hope the babies healthy. I'm alittle worried about Vixy and her speech problem. they're going into daycare soon, what if the kids make fun of her?" Mike ask. Foxy kissed his nose.  
"we'll teach her to ignore them." Foxy smiles. Mike smiled back and kissed his cheek. Mike pushed back suddenly and puked in the toilet. Foxy smiled slightly. "better there then on me again." Foxy said. Mike muttered brushing his teeth and shoved Foxy slightly. Foxy smiled at him.  
"god I just puked and now I'm fucking hungry." Mike huffed. Foxy kissed his head with a chuckle.  
"finish brushin' yer teeth and I'll make ye that sandwhich I used to make ye when ye were pregnant with the twins." Foxy smiled. Mike nodded and muttered, brushing his teeth. Foxy's sandwhich eliminated his morning sickness ,for the most part, as long as Mike ate it at least once a week. Mike didn't know what was on it, and he didn't care as long as it helped him. he winced and sat on the bed, now that he knew why he was always so hungry, as he'd been afraid it was because he was sick, he was eating more. he had gained some weight since he'd found out he was pregnant, not as much as he had with the twins, but he had gained some. Mike sighed softly, rubbing his belly. Foxy suddenly ran in. "Mike! Chica's in the hospital!" Foxy shouted. Mike gasp and got up quickly.  
"come on. let's leave the kids with Vada." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they left quickly.  
*hospital*  
Bonnie was pacing panicedly in the waiting room.  
"what happened?" Mike ask.


	17. Chapter 17

"I-I don't know. I just suddenly got a call about an accident. they told me Chica was in the emergency room, when I got here they were taking her to surgery! they won't even tell me whats wrong!" Bonnie cried. Mike frowned and tried to sooth him while Foxy went to see if he could find someone to tell him what happened.  
"don't worry Bonnie, it's all going to be okay." Mike said, as the larger man cried into his shoulder.  
"I can't live without her!" Bonnie sobbed. Mike ears drooped slightly, he knew how bad this must feel to Bonnie. he knew he wouldn't be able to live without Foxy.  
"you won't have to. she's going to be okay." Mike said. he held Bonnie tightly, trying to sooth the poor man, when a doctor suddenly came in.  
"are you her husbend?" the doctor, Kara, ask. Bonnie nodded. Kara smiled. "come with me. we have a surprise." Kara said. Bonnie nodded and followed.  
"is Chica okay?" Bonnie ask. Kara nodded.  
"her neck and back will be in braces for a few months, but she'll live." Kara replied. she lead him down some unfamiliar halls and opened a door. "go on in." Kara said. Bonnie nodded slightly and went in. all he saw was Chica in the room and he ran to her side.  
"Chica?" Bonnie ask softly. Chica smiled up at him.  
"I didn't even know I was pregnant." Chica said. Bonnie's jaw dropped slightly and he noticed the child settled in her arms. "her name is Rochelle Spara." Chica added. Bonnie looked at her and smiled slightly.  
"she's so... tiny." Bonnie said softly. Chica nodded.  
"she's premature, but they said she should be fine." Chica said. she had tiny purple rabbit ears, lost in her long beautiful yellow hair. she had bright red eye's and rosy cheeks.  
"just the opposite of her brother." Bonnie chuckled softly. Chica nodded.  
"if you want to hold her, you'll have to learn how to properly scrub your hands." Chica said. Bonnie nodded.  
"alright." Bonnie said.  
"they're going to move us soon. I know Foxy's here, he can come in after they move me." Chica said. Bonnie nodded, scrubbing his hands like the picture's on the wall said to. he dried them off and walked over to Chica. "I can't lift her up right now." Chica said.  
"thats alright." Bonnie said, kissing her head. he gently scooped up his tiny daughter with a smile. "hi Rochelle. hi there. I'm your daddy." Bonnie cooed to her. she stared up at him and giggled softly. Bonnie smiled and held her. "seems like everytime Mike gets pregnant you get pregnant." Bonnie joked. Chica smiled slightly.  
"I didn't know I was pregnant." Chica said.  
"neither did he." Bonnie smiled, he was only teasing. he carried Rochelle as they moved Chica.  
"she can't not leave this room okay?" Kara ask. they nodded. "everyone must scrub before touching her." Kara added. they nodded again.  
"can I bring my friends back to see them now?" Bonnie ask. Kara nodded.  
"sure." Kara smlied. Bonnie layed her down gently and went to the waiting room.  
"Bonnie! how's Chica?" Mike ask. Foxy looked up.  
"she's okay. you can come see her now." Bonnie said with a smile.  
"doctor said there was a surprise. what was it?" Mike ask worriedly.  
"nothing bad. relax. see? I'm all smiles." Bonnie said. "you'll have to scrub up here." Bonnie said, scrubing from his elbo's down. Mike and Foxy nodded scrubbing. "alright come on, her room is this way." Bonnie said. they again followed Bonnie.  
"hi. I'm Chica's doctor. you must were these masks." Kara said, handing Mike and Foxy face masks.  
"gee, must be really bad." Mike said, putting the mask on. Foxy nodded in agreement.  
"oh you didn't tell them?" Kara ask.  
"not yet." Bonnie smiled. he led them into the room, where a soft whining drew their attentions. Bonnie smiled. "shhh shhh, it's alright." Bonnie smiled, scooping her up. "guys, this is my daughter, Rochelle." Bonnie said.  
"awe. she so tiny." Mike smiled.  
"she's premature." Bonnie said.  
"thats why we needed to scrub and wear the masks." Mike said. Bonnie nodded.  
"I didn' know Chica was pregnant." Foxy said. Bonnie laughed. Mike walked over to Chica.  
"neither did we." Bonnie replied. "wanna hold her?" Bonnie offered.  
"I probably shouldn' since I could only wash me good arm with Mike's help." Foxy replied.  
"hey Chica. you okay?" Mike ask. Chica nodded and looked at him.  
"I know this is going to bring up some bad memories, but I know how you felt." Chica said. Mike looked confused until she showed him her stomach.  
"C-section." Mike said. Chica nodded.  
"yeah." Chica replied.  
"you awake?" Mike ask.  
"yeah. they could put me out because of the crash. they couldn't even give me pain killers. I was just happy they seemed to realize I was pregnant." Chica replied. Mike nodded.  
"well, if you need any help at all, I'm just saying, I've sort of been there before, I can help make you comfortable." Mike said. Bonnie and Foxy watched Chica and Mike while talking.  
"hey, can you give me some hints on how to make it easier for Chica until her stomach heals?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded.  
"sure. what do ye want to know?" Foxy ask.  
"how bad is walking?" Bonnie ask.  
"she's not goin' to need to be up and walkin' for about two months." Foxy said. "she won' be able to walk to the pizzeria. when I took Mike home in the car, I thought Mike was goin' to pass out from the pain." Foxy said.  
"how do I help her?" Bonnie ask.  
"pillows." Fox replied. Bonnie raised an eye brow.  
"pillows?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded.  
"take a small body pillow, put it between her stomach and the seatbelt. take a few and place them around her here and there. also, take it easy on the bumps. I never went faster then 10mph on the way home." Foxy said. Bonnie nodded, taking mental notes.  
"what else?" Bonnie ask.  
"when she gets home, she's going to want that baby at her side the entire time she's down, it's a mother thing." Foxy said. "do whatever ye can to keep her comfortable and off her feet. she's going to be in a lot of pain, her stomach will bleed, she might not eat, she might have really bad headaches. jus' don' let it get infected. if where they cut her open starts leakin' puss, get her to a doctor." Foxy said. he gave Bonnie all the advice he could. Mike did the same for Chica. he smiled slightly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"occasionally you'll have pain in the scar, bad pain, it happens to me several times a month, take it to your advantage. the only thing I found that helps with it, is ice cream. it gets rid of the pain, the headaches, and if you put a little of it on the spoon and give it to your baby, that make hilarious faces." Mike smiled. Chica laughed slightly. Mike smiled. "oh and, I have some preemie clothes, that we had to use on Vixy. it's pretty much girl stuff, but there are a few boy shirts in there. you want them?" Mike ask. Chica nodded slightly.  
"it would be a big help. we have nothing for this baby." Chica said. Mike smiled.  
"leave that to me. I'm in a group, basically for men who didn't know they were born girls until they got pregnant, and if I tell them one of my friends just had an unexpected baby, they'll probably give you everything you need." Mike said. Chica nodded.  
"alright. thanks." Chica said. Mike nodded.  
"and if you need help, call me." Mike said. Chica nodded.  
"I probably won't," Chica said. "call you that is." Chica added.  
"why?" Mike ask.  
"I'm not stupid. your pregnant. you don't want to be around Frederica." Chica said. Mike shrugged.  
"I don't care. I'll help you. okay?" Mike ask. Chica nodded slightly. Mike smiled and looked back at Foxy and Bonnie. "hey, you want us to keep Aaron for a few days?" Mike ask.  
"that would be great." Bonnie said. "he's at daycare right now." Bonnie said. Mike nodded.  
"we're lookin' into puttin' the twins in daycare." Foxy said.  
"I'll put in a good word for you guys." Bonnie said.  
"thanks. come on Foxy if we leave now, we'll have time to take all three kids for ice cream." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"alright. later guys." Foxy said.  
*the Schmidt house*  
"where's my mommy?" Aaron ask.  
"she's in the hospital okay? she got in an accident, but she'll be okay. alright?" Mike ask softly. Aaron whined softly.  
"bu-but I wanna see her." Aaron said.  
"come on, lets take the kids up to the store and let them pick out something for Chica." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly.  
"mommy are you okay?" Dylan ask. Mike nodded.  
"I'm fine buddy. just a little uncomfortable." Mike replied, rubbing his stomach.  
"mommy?" Vixy ask. Mike looked down. "did do ead da baby?" Vixy ask. Mike laughed and shook his head.  
"no. no I didn't." Mike replied.  
*the store*  
Mike muttered, falling slightly behind.  
"Mike? ye sure yer okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"I'm cramping." Mike replied. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"should I carry ye?" Foxy ask.  
"if you try I'll kick you." Mike snapped. Foxy pouted slightly. "sorry love." Mike sighed. Foxy kissed his cheek.  
"once the kids get their gifts for Chica, we'll stop and get ye somethin' for yer cramps an some ice cream." Foxy said. Mike smiled, laughing softly.  
"kiss ass." Mike smirked. Foxy laughed and smiled.  
"only for ye baby." Foxy smiled. Vixy screamed and they looked up.  
"hey! thats my kid!" Mike shouted. he and Foxy ran at the man.  
"don' do it MIke yer pregnant." Foxy warned. Mike didn't listen and tackled the man.  
"you metter let my fucking daughter go or I'll rip your head off!" Mike growled, slaming his head against the floor.  
"no way man. I was hired to get these kids!" the man replied. Mike growled, his arms going animatronic, digging his claws into the mans neck.  
"let. her. go." Mike growled darkly. he dropped her and Mike scooped her up. Foxy held the man down. "thats it! that is it! I'm getting a restraining order on Frederica!" Mike shouted. Foxy nodded as the cops took the man away. they payed for the items and went to the police station. they filed the restraining order.  
*Mike's house*  
"by the time that ye two actually get into court over that, ye'll be ready to pop Mikey." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly, cuddling both their kids.  
"I know, but I have to put my foot down. these are our kids, our flesh and blood and I'll do whatever I can to protect them." Mike said.  
"me too." Foxy said. Mike kissed him. Bonnie came in.  
"hey, I'm here for Aaron, we just got back, but I want him to meet his sister." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded getting up. he gathered the stuff the kids got for Chica and then helpped him carry Aaron to the car. "thanks guys." Bonnie said. they nodded and watched them go.  
*a few months later*  
they were in court with Frederica.  
"those are my fucking kids! those gay fucking bastards stole them!" Frederica shouted. Mike winced slightly, holding his stomach.  
"your honor, I resent that. we haven't once fucked in court." Mike said. the jury laughed, but the judge glared.  
"enough, both of you. Mr. Schmidt I'll here your side of the story." Judge Oliver said. Mike stood up and winced. "sir are you alright?" Judge Oliver ask. Mike waived him off nodding slightly.  
"yes. sorry about that, chairs are hard to get out of." Mike muttered. he shuffled through his and Foxy's paper work. "your honor, I have significant proof these two are mine and my husbends twins." Mike said. "I have birth certificates, pictures, the bracelets from the hospital, I think Foxy had a video somewhere, I have several doctor witnesses that those are my kids and that this is just some crazy fucking bitch trying to still my kids!" Mike hissed. Chica and Bonnie, sitting in the audience with their kids watched. Chica leaned over.  
"somethings wrong with Mike." Chica said. Bonnie nodded. Mike swayed slightly, but shook his head and kept on.  
"y-your honor, th-this is a stupid si-simple feud." Mike muttered. Judge Oliver looked at him.  
"sir?" Judge Oliver ask. "are you alright?" Oliver ask. Mike nodded. Foxy stood up and jumped over the seat, landing next to Mike.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike dropped, but Foxy quickly caught him. "Mike!" Foxy cried. Bonnie ran over. several people called for an ambulance. Foxy looked down, Mike's pants were damp. "oh god. his water broke." Foxy said scooping him up. the twins cried watching Mike get taken away.  
"remove those kids! now!" Judge Oliver hissed.  
"mommy! mommy no!" Dylan cried. he bit anyone who touched him or his sister as they rna for their parents. Foxy stopped them gently. "daddy don' let'em take us! please daddy! please!" Dylan cried. Foxy held them gently.  
"it's okay. it's okay. daddys here buddy." Foxy said. they sobbed into his arms Foxy held them tightly. Foxy looked at the judge. "please. please, I will take them back to where ever they have to go but let them see their mother first please!" Foxy cried.  
"I'm sorry. this case will be continued tomorrow or as soon as the acuser is well again." Judge Oliver said.  
"THEY'RE ME KIDS! PLEASE! Mike's not sick! he jus' went into fuckin' laybor! if ye don' believe me I have the video of these two's birth too!" Foxy shouted.  
"video's can be fabricated." Frederica shouted. Foxy's eye's turned red, Bonnie grabed him quickly.  
"dont thats what she wants." Bonnie said. the cops took the twins, walking them past Frederica. Dylan glared at her.  
"yer a bish! mommy an daddy'll never let ye take us!" Dylan shouted.  
"don't worry baby, mommy will get you back soon." Frederica giggled.  
"your honor, if I may, I'm a doctor, that woman has never given birth in her life." Simon said. "when close to the end of the pregnancy a womens hips will spread to prepair the birth canal, it's perminant and always happens. this women has never given birth. Mike, however, has and is about to again." Simon said.  
*hospital*  
Foxy held his new son, crying silently. Mike was still unconscious and it had been three hours. his son whined.  
"shhh. shhh Simon. it's alright." Foxy said soothed gently. Foxy cried softly, his son would probably be taken too.


	18. Chapter 18

"Foxy" a voice called. Foxy turned his head, he nearly dropped his son. he quickly layd him down and knelt.  
"Dylan. Vixy." Foxy said tearfully. they ran to him crying into his chest. Foxy held them tightly. "shhh. it's alright. I've got ye now." Foxy said softly. they clung to him. they sniffled. Foxy held them gently. he sat them gently. "now, I have someone for ye two to meet." Foxy said. he scooped up his newest son again and knelt down so they could see him.  
"who dat?" Vixy ask.  
"this is Simon, yer baby brother." Foxy said.  
"fout Dilly was." Vixy said. Foxy smiled.  
"ye were born about ten minutes before Dylan, okay? so he is yer little brother. this is yer baby brother." Foxy explained.  
"yay! I have a little brother!" Dylan laughed. Vixy pouted.  
"soud hab been a girl." Vixy replied. Foxy laughed softly.  
"thats what the doctor said but this is yer brother." Foxy said. he looked up at Bonnie who smiled. Foxy stood up. "ye go me kids back. I'll never be able to repay ye." Foxy said. Bonnie reached out a hand.  
"call us even?" Bonnie ask. Foxy nodded shaking his hand.  
"even." Foxy replied. Bonnie smiled, reaching for Simon slightly. Foxy handed him over. Mike groaned and everyone looked over. "finally. he's been out since he passed out in the court room." Foxy said. he walked over. "Mike?" Foxy ask softly. Mike's eye's fluttered open slightly.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Mike muttered. "where are we?" Mike ask.  
"hospital. ye passed out. we won." Foxy said. Mike looked confused.  
"how?" Mike ask.  
"judge ordered a blood test, though Foxy giving the judge the video of the twins birth really helpped." Bonnie said. Mike smiled.  
"where are my kids?" Mike ask. Foxy put them on the bed and Mike hugged them both tightly, like he hadn't been allowed to in almost a month. Mike winced. "ah, fuck." Mike muttered, rubbing his legs. Foxy smiled and scooped up Simon, passing him to Mike. Mike smiled and held him. he cuddled all three kids. "please tell me you didn't name my child something stupid." Mike said.  
"if ye consider it stupid, blame yerself, I got it off yer list. Simon Sunny." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"please tell me you spelt it like Bonnie only with an S." Mike said. Foxy looked confused.  
"that ain' how ye spelled it." Foxy said. Mike dropped his head back laughed.  
"I thought I changed it. I wanted to name him Sonnie because that was a friend of mine who was killed with Vada's husbend Simon. it's fine though. now we have a Sunny Simon." Mike laughed softly.  
"I thought somethin' seemed off about his name, but ye know, I still don' read to good." Foxy shrugged. Mike smiled.  
"you read just fine when you take the time to read carefully." Mike chided. Foxy smiled, ruffling his hair. Mike smiled and held his kids. "anything wrong with Simon?" Mike ask.  
"not that they saw. he's perfectly healthy, eight pounds five ounces. he's allergic to the regular formula, but he's pretty good with soy." Foxy said. Mike nodded and hugged all his kids tightly.  
"can we go home now?" Mike ask. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"I'll go see." Foxy said. Mike nodded watching him go.  
"how is Aaron with the new baby?" Mike ask Bonnie.  
"he's okay with her. he calls her raw-shelly though. so we're going to Rocky for a little while." Bonnie said. Mike smiled at him.  
"well I'm glad they're both doing good. how's Chica?" Mike ask.  
"pissed she can't see your new baby." Bonnie smiled. Mike chuckled.  
"I'll see if Foxy will stop by." Mike said. Bonnie smiled at him.  
"you know, the toys are upset you haven't brought the kids up there only a couple times." Bonnie said.  
"I don't like Frederica." Mike replied.  
"we know. they kicked her out after court." Bonnie said. Mike smiled slightly.  
"then I'll stop by with them." Mike said. Foxy came in with a carseat.  
"yer released. sorry I went home and got the car." Foxy smiled. Mike laughed softly.  
"good thinking." Mike said. Mike took the carseat and layd Simon in it. Simon cooed at him and giggled, grabbing his hands. "Simon, let go. I'm trying to buckle you in." Mike laughed softly. he managed to buckle him in and get up.  
"you two want help?" Bonnie ask. Mike shrugged.  
"yeah ye wanna get Dylan while I look fer Vixy?" Foxy muttered.  
"under the bed." Mike stated. Foxy dragged her out.  
"I'll get them both, you just make sure those two get out okay." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and walked with Mike.  
"are ye alright?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded,  
"just about as fine as I can be considering I just had another kid." Mike said. "by the way, no more kids. not until they're all in at least high school." Mike said.  
"I'll agree to that." Foxy replied with a chuckle. he smiled at Mike and kisses his cheek. "I love all three of'em but we don' really have the room and none of them were actually planned." Foxy said.  
"not taking any chances." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow.  
"an what do ye mean by that?" Foxy ask. Mike gave him a knowing look and Foxy rolled his eye's. "ye'll change yer mind." Foxy chuckled. Mike shook his head.  
"maybe, but not until we find a better way not to have more kids." Mike replied. Foxy smiled and held him.  
"yer a little pale, want me to get Simon?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I got him. he way about as much as the twins did together when they were born." Mike chuckled. Bonnie put the twins in the carseats. "did you put the base in?" Mike ask.  
"I thought it was already in." Foxy replied.  
"well we took it out when the twins stopped needing it, and I didn't put it back in." Mike said. Foxy frowned. "check the trunk." Mike said, putting the carseat on the side walk. Foxy nodded and looked.  
"it's not in there." Foxy sighed. "I'll go get it." Foxy said.  
"I have a base." Bonnie said. "you guys gave us one and a carseat for Rocky, his carseat should fit." Bonnie added. Mike nodded.  
"well, I'll ride with Bonnie then." Mike said.  
"no. no. no." Bonnie said. "we'll switch cars. I got enough driving Chica home the other day." Bonnie added. Mike laughed softly as he and Foxy switched keys.  
"don't wreck my car. if the cars okay, the kids shouldn't be hurt." Mike said. Bonnie nodded and got in with the twins. Mike winced getting into Bonnie's car. "fuck, no wonder Chica was in pain, this is too fucking low." Mike muttered. Foxy helpped him in and then got in. "please tell me you didn't accidently leave him on the roof of the car like you did with Dylan once." Mike said.  
"it was one time and in me defense he didn' remind me he was there. he was talkin' he should have said somethin'." Foxy said. "I buckled him in. checked three times." Foxy said, looking back. Simon cooed in the backseat. Mike smiled and dropped his head back.  
"get me pregnant again before they're twelve and I'll cut your dick off." Mike said. Foxy pouted.  
"awe, don' do that. it's jus' as much of yer fault as it is mine." Foxy said.  
"I'm not the one whose allergic to condomns." Mike said.  
"not me fault. we tried six different brands and all of them almost killed me." Foxy said. "isn' there some thin' ye can take or somethin'?" Foxy ask.  
"Dr. Spencer is looking for a birthcontrol that would be safe for me to take." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"alright." Foxy said. he pulled up to the house, behind his and Mike's car. Mike managed to get out.  
"Bonnie, advice, get a taller car." Mike winced. Bonnie nodded.  
"okay." Bonnie said. Mike got Simon out and shook his head as his twins ran over and snatched the carseat him.  
"he's heavy!" Dylan whined.  
"sut up Dilly dus tarry 'im!" Vixy replied. Mike raised an eye brow and followed them, holding the handle incase they dropped him.  
"what are you two trying to do?" Mike ask.  
"carry our brover." Dylan replied. Mike rolled his eye's and let them do as they wanted. Mike opened the door and the twins put the carseat down. Mike knelt gently, smiling at his son.  
"hi there Simon." Mike smiled softly. "welcome to your new home." Mike added.


End file.
